


El Príncipe y el Esclavo

by Ladygon



Series: Príncipes Caídos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: El príncipe Sam elegirá a un esclavo para su uso particular, su hermano, el príncipe Dean, regente del Reino Winchester, lo acompañará en ese proceso curioso para él. Tienen un harem con cientos de mujeres hermosas de todas las etnias, pero el príncipe Sam quiere un hombre como esclavo, rechazando a las bellas esclavas. La elección parece difícil y lo fue, especialmente para el menos interesado, pero curiosísimo, príncipe Dean. Destiel, sabriel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Príncipes Caídos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346284
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. La elección es curiosa

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, no espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.   
Es un Destiel y un AU, ambientado en un mundo de fantasía oriental árabe. Es el tercero y el último de una serie de tres fics sobre temática de príncipes, reyes y reinos de diferentes naturaleza:  
1° Está en un ambiente fantástico.  
2° En un ambiente medieval.  
3° En un ambiente oriental árabe.  
También tienen clasificación para adultos. Lo pondré en las advertencias cuando sea el capítulo.

—¿Seguro quieres hacer esto? —preguntó el príncipe Dean, demasiado extrañado. La pluma de su turbante dorado se balanceó con negatividad.

—Seguro, Dean —dijo el príncipe Sam con convicción.

Ambos vestían de blanco con corte arábigo fino.

—¿Pero no sería mejor una mujer? ¿Por qué un hombre?

—No quiero un harem como el tuyo. No me gusta. Ni siquiera conoces a las mujeres con que te acuestas. Quiero un igual para mí, no tan sumiso.

—¡Ah, vamos, si tener harem es lo mejor que hay! —exclamó moviendo su mano y sus pulseras de oro tintinearon, sus anillos de zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes, brillaron—.En cuanto a lo sumisa, tengo varias que no lo son. Claro que son un fastidio con eso de los celos, pero lo demás es fabuloso ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que no has disfrutado nada de eso, Sammy, las veces que compartimos mi harem?

Sam, era el príncipe que nunca quiso un harem lleno de bellezas “fabulosas”. Mujeres voluptuosas muy atentas a los deseos de sus majestades. Sin embargo, solía aceptar los favores de algunas de las habitantes del harem de su hermano, de vez en cuando. Era tradición del reino, que los príncipes reales del Reino Winchester debían tener Harenes.

El Reino de Winchester era uno de los poderosos de la región. No tenía competencia en cuanto a su riqueza, poder y sabiduría. Numerosos reinos acudían a ellos por estas cosas y sus príncipes eran muy valorados por encarnar tanta perfección en cuanto al valor, la belleza, la fuerza y la sabiduría, que incluso, los consejos eran bien valorados.

El rey de Winchester, John, heredó su harem a su primogénito cuando volvió a su favorita Mary, en reina después de varios años. Desde entonces, Dean disfrutaba de estas delicias de todas las edades y razas mientras su padre se quedaba con solo su madre, todo por amor. Sin embargo, su padre tuvo harem antes de eso, ¿cómo entonces encontró a su madre?

Era obvio que a su hermano le venían los hombres, aunque el hecho que se acostara con sus chicas lo tenía medio confundido.

—¿Entonces, tendrás un harem de hombres? —preguntó Dean todo extrañado.

—No, claro que no. Ya te dije que solo quiero uno —le respondió su hermano con terquedad.

—¿Y cómo elegirás a tu favorito, genio? Necesitas por lo menos dos para poder elegir.

—Lo sabré cuando lo vea.

—¿Eh? ¿Amor a primera vista?

Dean no aguantó y se largó a reír en la cara de Sam. Su hermano se puso todo rojo con la insinuación lanzada.

—No… no es necesario enamorarme… —dijo Sam como excusándose por su ingenuidad.

Dean estaba a carcajada limpia y se apretaba el estómago cuando su hermano le dijo esto. Sam estaba avergonzado, pero también fastidiado a la vez.

—Ya… —Siguió riendo Dean.

—Idiota —dijo Sam muy enojado.

Dean detuvo un poco su risa y trató de taparla con la mano, luego la sacó de su boca.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, amigo! No te enojes…

Dean golpeó su hombro con gesto cariñoso. Sam le dio un guiño de cansancio.

—Perra —le dijo Dean a Sam con una sonrisa.

Ese era su gesto “cariñoso”. Sam rodó los ojos.

—¿Me acompañarás o no? —preguntó Sam, ya bastante cabreado.

—¡Claro! Jamás me perdería, la elección más importante en la vida de mi hermano —dijo con gesto cómico y adelantó el paso.

Sam estaba que lo golpeaba por idiota, aunque lo dejara peor idiota de lo que ya estaba. Caminaron por los pasillos de fino mármol custodiados, de vez en cuando, por algunos soldados. Aquellos que hacían vigilancia en las puertas internas del palacio donde daba a salones exclusivos, habitaciones reales y el harem por supuesto. La vigilancia siempre fue una tradición y el palacio acostumbraba adornar las entradas con custodios elegantes, morenos de turbantes verdes, cuyos músculos de los brazos desnudos, sobresalían de su chaqueta corta verde, al igual que el abdomen de marcas perfectas. Aquí se ceñía a la cintura una faja larga verde y los pantalones abombados blancos completaban el uniforme perteneciente a la Guardia Real. Los súbditos, los cuales transitaban por aquellos pasadizos custodiados, vestían con trajes coloridos entre túnicas y pantalones orientales parecidos a los de la guardia. Estos hacían la acostumbrada reverencia ante sus príncipes cuando pasaban por su lado, pero claro, ninguno se comparaba con los príncipes. Ellos, con cabeza en alto, pasaban con ese porte elegante que los caracterizaba, vestidos de blanco ambos: pantalones abombados con babuchas doradas en puntas enroscadas, chaquetas largas hasta las pantorrillas, pero sin mangas con dibujos de hilos de oro, fajas doradas y la única diferencia era, que Dean tenía puesto un turbante dorado en su cabeza, donde a la altura de la frente tenía una esmeralda maravillosa, de la cual salía una hermosa pluma blanca que parecía hecha de hilos de algodón. También Dean acostumbraba llevar alhajas de oro, entre anillos, pulseras y collares, que Sam nunca usaba, solo mostraba su torso y brazos musculosos perfectos, al igual que su hermano. Ambos caminaban juntos en sincronía y dejaban una estela aromática a su paso.

Siguieron conversando del mismo asunto, mientras Dean pedía detalles exactos sobre las medidas, físico, etnia, como si fuera a comprar un animal en una feria. Era correcto, un esclavo podía ser incluso, menos valioso que un animal de feria y eso iban a comprar: un esclavo sexual.

Los esperaron en Los Tronos de Buenaventura, donde se recibían a los comerciantes de los reinos vecinos y a algunos dignatarios extranjeros.

—¿Están aquí? —preguntó Sam al Consejero Real.

—Hace dos horas, esperan a su majestad —respondió Inias.

Dean y Sam no se impresionaron y tomaron asientos en sus tronos. Luego, Dean dio el vamos con un movimiento de su mano derecha y el Consejero Real movió su cabeza en forma positiva.

Uno de los dos guardias reales, que custodiaban la puerta, la abrió y dejó pasar a una multitud de personas. Las diferentes etnias comenzaron a acaparar el espacio, los hermosos colores adornaron el ambiente. Dean se sorprendió, no creyó que ver tantos hombres bellos fuera tan fascinante. Sonrió al imaginarse a su hermano eligiendo uno solo, ¿cómo podría lograr tal hazaña? Él nunca pudo hacerlo con las mujeres, siempre elegía más de una.

Estaba intrigado cómo lo haría su hermano. Sam por su parte, se veía confiado, un poco nervioso, lo cual solo podía ver Dean por conocerlo desde la cuna. Adoraba a su hermano, pero odiaba que fuera tan niñita para sus cosas, solo lo perdonaba por ser su hermano.

—Su Alteza Real, el príncipe Sam, quiere un esclavo digno de su estatus —anunció el Consejero Real al mercader.

El hombre de mediana edad, vestido con una túnica, hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—He traído a los mejores especímenes de tierras lejanas. Espero sean del agrado de sus altezas.

—¿Mujeres también? —preguntó Dean curioso.

El mercader se vio contrariado. No supo si alzar la vista o no a su señor, eso estaba prohibido, además de hablarle directamente, sin su permiso.

—Responde a Su Alteza —dice el consejero.

—Per… perdón Su Alteza Real —respondió con la cabeza baja sin alzar la vista—. Yo me enfoqué en su hermano, el Príncipe Sam… lo lamento, pero tengo unas bellezas asiáticas que puedo traerlas después si lo requiere —dijo profundamente, arrepentido.

—Mmmmh, bellezas asiáticas. Tengo muchas, aunque siempre son pocas —dijo pensando—. Está bien, te perdono esta vez, solamente, porque es el momento de Sam.

—Su Alteza es benevolente como siempre —respondió el hombre respirando aliviado.

—¿Qué ofreces Zacarías? Estoy buscando a alguien con personalidad —dijo Sam con altanería.

Los hermosos esclavos estaban al frente de los Príncipes en una hilera. Eran diez, estaban, prácticamente desnudos, con solo un fino paño blanco rodeando sus caderas y tapando sus partes nobles. Sam se acercó a ellos con actitud felina, sin perder detalles de esos cuerpos exquisitos, mirando los torsos, las contexturas, los rostros, porque era importante que fuera bien parecido, aunque tuviera el cuerpo de un dios. Cuando eligiera estas cosas, vería los traseros y por último los penes. Ya tenía su método de elección en su cabeza y lo pondría a prueba.

—¿Están entrenados? —preguntó Dean.

Eso Sam no lo tenía muy considerado, porque podría entrenarlo él mismo, pero era también importante.

—Todos lo están, Su Alteza —respondió el mercader—. La mayoría son vírgenes solo por atrás, pero todos están entrenados por delante y boca, para satisfacer a hombres y mujeres. Son excelentes, elegí a los mejores en el nivel de entrenamiento.

Sam se vio interesado.

—Cuánto acostumbran entrenar —preguntó.

—Tres veces por semana, Su Alteza. Es recomendable que sigan ese nivel, pero por supuesto depende de vuestro gusto —dijo el mercader con ceremonia.

—Mmmmh, me gustaría uno que sea virgen por atrás, porque quiero entrenarlo —dijo Sam sin tapujos, que sorprendió a su hermano.

El mercader hizo un movimiento con su mano a un muchacho que estaba atrás, sin ser visto para nada. Un sirviente, vestido con una tela blanca de lino corta, ceñida a la cintura con un cinturón de cordón y al hombro con un nudo, lo que permitía ver uno de sus pezones, la piel desnuda bajo ese vestidito corto, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejaba en claro, que no tenía ropa interior o por lo menos eso parecía. Sus pies adornados con sandalias de correas tejidas, caminaron hacia los últimos de la hilera por delante de los hombres.

Dean no pudo dejar de mirarlo y vio todo el recorrido del chico hasta cuando llegó a los dos últimos hombres y los sacó de la hilera solo con su vista. Estos dos lo siguieron por detrás de la hilera, hasta desaparecer de escena. La vista de Dean quedó perdida en la sombra, pues el chico desapareció detrás del mercader.

Sam no prestó importancia a este hecho, porque solo miraba los rostros y uno en particular le llamó la atención. Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por la impaciencia y se tomó su tiempo. Ahora solo quedaban ocho de donde elegir. Miró con cuidado, acarició la consistencia de la piel. El hombre en particular sonrió con su vista dorada hacia el frente, sin decir nada cuando fue examinado. Descartó a tres más y entonces volvió a escena ese chico para retirar a los descartados.

Dean prestaba atención a su hermano y la forma de elegir, parecía bastante meticuloso con el asunto. La seriedad le llamó la atención, no era para nada como él, quien solo veía a la chica que tuviera buenos senos y buen culo y ya. Eso lo tenía intrigado.

El príncipe Sam ordenó, con un movimiento de su mano al mercader, que retirara la última prenda para la elección final. Apareció otra vez el chico y comenzó a quitar con cuidado los nudos de las caderas de los hombres con bastante rapidez. El trapo blanco lo colgaba de su antebrazo y siguió con su rutina hasta el quinto hombre.

Dean se fijó en las manos del chico al desanudar las prendas y la forma como caminaba al siguiente objetivo, por alguna razón llamaba la atención. Una vez desnudos los hombres, el chico se retiró para desaparecer otra vez. Dean se removió en su asiento y no supo la razón real de eso, solo que le pareció de mal gusto como su hermanito pellizcaba los culos y toqueteaba los penes. Eso fue el shock del mal gusto.

—¿Eh? ¿Sam? ¿Podrías no hacer eso? —dijo Dean un tanto avergonzado.

—Debo hacerlo. Debo elegir bien —respondió su hermano con convicción.

Dean decidió mirar hacia otro lado y en eso vio el perfil del chico sirviente, quien estaba al lado del mercader. Dean sonrió malicioso y decidió gastarle una broma a su hermano.

—Oye, Sam, ¿por qué no eliges a ese chico de atrás?

—¿A cuál te refieres? —preguntó mirándolo confundido, buscando al chico.

—A ese —dijo, apuntado con su dedo enjoyado, al estilo emperador.

Todos siguieron la dirección del dedo del príncipe y el chico al ver la dirección de la vista del mercader, miró hacia atrás seguro de que el elegido estaba detrás de él, pero no había nadie. Confundido miró hacia el frente y su vista chocó con la mirada verde del Príncipe Regente. El dedo del príncipe cayó como si lo hubiera golpeado un rayo, casi al mismo tiempo, cuando el mercader le daba un golpe en la cabeza el muchacho por atrevido.

—¡Idiota, no puedes mirar el rostro del príncipe! —lo gritó el mercader.

—Lo siento, mis disculpas —dijo el chico con timidez, sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Dilo de rodillas! —gritó otra vez el mercader y lo tironeó.

No alcanzó a ponerlo de rodillas, porque apareció Sam a su lado.

—Este dices tú… mmmmh, no lo creo, aunque está muy lindo. Tiene un color azul de ojos muy hermoso, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con dulzura Sam.

—Cas… Cas… tiel…

—Su Alteza –gruñó el mercader a Castiel para que recordara a quien le estaba hablando.

—Castiel, Su Alteza —dijo con seguridad, pero manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

Sam lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Tiene entrenamiento? —preguntó Sam.

El chico se tensó al instante como si estuviera frente a un león hambriento.

—No, Su Alteza, ninguno —explicó el mercader—. Es completamente virgen y no lo recomiendo. Hemos intentado entrenarlo, pero es incorregible, muy rebelde. Además, es muy torpe, quisimos entrenarlo como sirviente, pero ni para eso sirve —concluyó con un suspiro.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes contigo?

—Porque es cien por ciento virgen, certificado y puedo venderlo a buen precio solo por eso.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso de cien por ciento? —interrumpió Dean.

—Que no ha sido tocado por nadie, ni hombre, ni mujer, ni siquiera con un beso.

—¿Qué? —La cara de Dean era divertida.

Sam casi se largó a reír con la expresión de Dean, pero mantuvo la compostura como el príncipe que era. Eso le dio una idea.

—No es lo que busco —dijo Sam con diplomacia—. Ya elegí a uno de esos cinco. Al de al medio, ¿cómo se llama?

—Ese se llama Gabriel —respondió el mercader.

—Gabriel… bonito nombre. Además, está entrenado y quiero a alguien así, pero también me gustaría comprar a este chico, Castiel ¿Me los deja a buen precio?

—¿Comprará a los dos? —dijo el mercader sin poder creerlo, eso significaba una pequeña fortuna—. Por supuesto, Su Alteza, yo feliz de complacerlo.

Dean lo quedó mirando extrañado, ¿no que solo era uno? A veces su hermano salía con cosas raras. Mira que elegir al de cara chistosa cuando tenía a mejores ejemplares, ¿y por qué compra al virgen, teniendo a los entrenados? Aquí había gato encerrado.

Firmaron los papeles de la transacción mientras Gabriel se cubría con una capa de lino blanco. Castiel con la cabeza baja, parecía tener una nube negra sobre él y entonces Gabriel puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió con ternura, pero eso no ayudó mucho al chico. Castiel no quería para nada ser esclavo de alguien, pero entendía, que era un esclavo ahora y debería vivir con eso el resto de su vida de esa forma.

—Dijiste que solo comprarías uno y compraste dos —dijo Dean.

No le estaba llamando la atención o nada de nada, simplemente, su curiosidad quería saber la razón.

—Me compré solo uno Dean. El otro es para ti —sentenció Sam.

—¿Cómo? —dijo, pestañeando varias veces.

—Sí, Castiel, será tuyo. Yo te lo regalo.

Dean quedó mirando al chico, quien veía todo sin entender mucho la conversación de los hermanos.

—¿Y qué haré con él?

Apenas preguntó, supo la mala pregunta que hizo. Sam sonrió malicioso.

—No sé Dean, pero es cien por ciento virgen, tierra apta para el cultivo, así que aprovecha —le dijo Sam.

—¿Aprovechar qué? ¡Yo no le hago a eso! —chilló Dean.

—Claro, hombre, ¿quién dice lo contrario?

Sam sonríe y eso no le gustó para nada a Dean, pero el príncipe era astuto y sabía cómo convencer a su hermano.

—Te hará compañía, Dean, porque a pesar de tener cientos de mujeres en tu harem, estás solo —dice su hermano.

—Yo no estoy solo, te tengo a ti.

—Claro que me tienes, pero yo no estoy las veinticuatro horas a tu lado. Castiel lo estará y será un maravilloso compañero. No estarás, buscándome a cada rato.

Dean hizo un puchero adorable, como si lo estuvieran acusando de algo malo, sin que hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Si te molestaba tanto que te buscara, debiste decírmelo —recriminó Dean.

—No es que me moleste, sino que te pones pesado con eso de los harenes.

—Sí, ya sé que eres homosexual, pero no por eso yo también lo seré, así que anda a revolcarte con ese esclavo tuyo o con los dos esos —señaló a los recién comprados—. Y yo iré con una de mis preciosuras.

Dio media vuelta y se fue ante la atónita mirada del chico de ojos azules.

—Síguelo —ordenó Sam.

—Pe… pero… él no me quiere —explicó Castiel con la vista baja.

—Él es tu amo ahora. Es tu deber permanecer a su lado siempre —concluyó Sam.

Y esa no fue una orden para Castiel, fue una sentencia. Desde ahora en adelante, sería un esclavo, cosa que jamás quiso ser. Hubiera preferido morir pobre, pero libre, que esclavo de un poderoso príncipe en tierras lejanas. Los ojos azules del chico se cristalizaron con lágrimas que no dejó ver, porque dio media vuelta y siguió a quien sería su dueño para siempre.

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Nuevo cargo

Dean estaba molesto con Sam, ya que su hermano no tenía ningún derecho a husmear en sus cosas. Había pasado su límite, ni aunque pareciera tenerlo, pero lo tenía, ¿o no? Sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación y sintió una presencia en su espalda.

Dio la vuelta tan brusco, que el chico que lo seguía casi chocó con él. Quedaron mirándose con insistencia a los ojos. Hasta que Dean por fin pudo decir unas palabras, pero sin quitar la vista de él.

—¿Y tú?

—Debo seguirlo, Su Alteza —contestó Castiel, sin retirar tampoco su vista.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me compraron para Su Alteza. Soy suyo.

Ese “Soy suyo”, sonó tan sublime, que le hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sin embargo, cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que el chico dijo eso sin pensar en el doble significado de esas palabras, sino más bien, en lo literal.

—Apuesto que mi hermano te dijo eso.

—Por supuesto.

Dean rodó los ojos. Buscaría una forma de vengarse de él, pero ahora, ¿qué haría con el chico?

—No sé qué hacer contigo, Castiel, veremos para qué eres bueno.

—¿Podría dejarme ir? No soy bueno en nada —dijo Castiel con descaro.

A Dean eso lo sorprendió mucho. Primero la forma de pedirlo, no era nada humilde, sino más bien, rebelde. Eso lo molestó.

—Eres un esclavo y como tal aprenderás cómo complacerme —dijo con voz de mando.

Castiel abrió los ojos aterrorizado, pues se imaginó cosas bastantes fuertes que Dean logró leer.

—¡Qué! No… no —dijo agitando la cabeza— ¡No soy homosexual! ¡Nada de eso! —chilló Dean.

Castiel lo miró extrañado.

—Entonces… ¿por qué me compraron?

—Yo no te compré —aclaró Dean—. Que eso quede muy claro, ¿oíste?

Castiel no sabía qué pensar de ese príncipe extraño, si el mercado en el cuál cayó, era para la esclavitud sexual, cosa que lo aterrorizaba, pero no se resignaba a perder su libertad por muy absurdo que resultara.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo ir? —dijo con un ánimo de esperanza y ansiedad como si plegara unas alas inexistentes al punto de volar.

Dean tuvo la palabra liberadora en sus labios, incluso la saboreó. La pequeña afirmación de dos letras quiso escurrirse, pero la lengua la detuvo cuando se mojó los labios en reflejo al ver la mirada azul brillante del chico puesta en él con toda su extensión.

—Mmmmh —fue la respuesta que reemplazó a la afirmación.

—¿Eso es un sí? —dijo el chico, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado confuso.

—¡No!

Ese “No” fue un impulso de su interior a la actitud del chico, quien puso cara de decepcionado a la respuesta del príncipe.

—Digo, no puedo hacer eso, porque fuiste un obsequio de mi hermano —explica Dean.

—¿Y eso qué? Puede hacer lo que quiera con sus posesiones.

Eso le cortó la respiración, aunque el chico se refería a dejarlo en libertad, principalmente, mientras la mente de Dean se fue a un lugar oscuro, prohibido.

—Eso en parte es cierto, pero se trata de mi hermano, así que mejor me sigues para ver alguna ocupación para ti.

La cara de decepción del chico de los ojos azules, no se dejó esperar. A Dean eso le dio risa, pero volteó el rostro para que no viera su diversión. De verdad que el pobre chico quería su libertad, eso era imposible con un esclavo recién comprado y a ese precio exorbitante. Vería si valía la pena el gasto.

Lo llevó hasta su alcoba y se dejó caer en un mullido sofá.

—Ven esclavo —le dijo a Castiel.

—Mi nombre es Castiel, Su Alteza.

—Lo sé, Cas. Ven acá —ordenó.

El chico miró asustado el lugar donde estaba y dudó en acercarse al príncipe.

—Está bien, solo quiero un masaje en los pies.

—No sé hacer eso, mi señor —respondió Castiel.

Dean sospechó, que el chico era muy orgulloso y no se dejaría humillar por el monarca. Debería desde ahora doblegar su voluntad por la fuerza si era necesario, si quería que le sirviera de algo.

—Entonces aprenderás ahora mismo.

Castiel frunció la frente en un gesto casi cómico de concentración y sin ningún miramiento, se arrodilló ante su amo. Esto sorprendió al monarca de que fuera tan fácil ponerlo en esa posición. No parecía humillado, ni avergonzado o irritado con lo que estaba haciendo, sino que lo sentía de lo más natural, como si estuviera tratando de aprender algo demasiado interesante.

—¿Así? —dijo Castiel mientras tocaba los pies del príncipe.

El chico había sacado sus sandalias de forma delicada, como si fuera un ritual y ahora esas manos exquisitas tocaban sus pies con suavidad. Los dedos de esas manos eran largos, bellos, demasiado sensuales para ser las de un hombre, o quizás, la razón de que fuera de un hombre los hacían tan especiales. De todas formas, trató de relajarse, pero no pudo.

—Estás muy tenso —dijo Castiel, olvidando con quién hablaba.

Dean recobró la compostura y sacó sus pies rápidamente, de las manos de Castiel para calzarse otra vez. En eso golpearon a la puerta. Era el Mayordomo y Consejero Real: Inias.

El mayordomo dio una reverencia muy solemne.

—Inias —dijo el monarca—. Este es Castiel —señaló al chico que todavía seguía arrodillado—. Puedes levantarte del suelo.

Castiel se puso en pie y Dean siguió hablando con su mayordomo.

—Necesito que le busques un lugar —ordenó Dean.

—¿Desea que lo envíe a entrenamiento? —preguntó Inias.

—¿Entrenamiento? —preguntó extrañado Dean—. Bueno, primero hay que buscarle una ocupación.

—¿No es el esclavo sexual que compró esta mañana? El lugar más indicado para él es que vaya a entrenamiento y así pueda satisfacer como corresponda las necesidades de Su Alteza —dijo Inias con solemnidad.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos con terror y Dean miró al pobre chico, pensando que le daría un ataque o algo.

—¡No! —enfatizó Dean.

Inias miró a su monarca extrañado.

—Digo —trató de explicarse—. No puede ir a entrenamiento, el chico es virgen.

—¡Oh! Entiendo.

—¿Entiendes?

A Dean no se le ocurría qué entendía su mayordomo, porque ni él mismo entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sí, desea entrenarlo usted mismo, Su Alteza. El chico es afortunado por tener ese honor —respondió Inias.

La cara de sorpresa de Dean rivalizó con la cara de miedo de Castiel.

—Solo, solo… —tartamudeó Dean—… solo dale algo qué hacer por el momento. Recordé de improviso que tengo una reunión muy importante con el Tesorero Real —inventó—. Te dejo para que lo acomodes.

Salió con todo su porte elegante fuera de la habitación real. Antes de marcharse, miró hacia el interior de su habitación.

—¡Ah!, otra cosa… lo quiero cerca de mí —ordenó Dean al final.

El mayordomo dio una reverencia y luego Dean salió raudo de ahí, sin mirar al pobre chico.

Como era de esperarse, Dean no fue donde el Tesorero Real. En vez de eso, marchó hacia su harem. Quería un poco del amor de esas bellas mujeres a su servicio. No sabía por qué se le antojó de repente.

El palacio era gigante con hermosas cúpulas apuntadas al cielo como hermosos senos femeninos en puntas. Por dentro, Dean caminaba por los pasillos, pasando por los arcos con columnas cilíndricas y lisas que sostenían el techo. Hacia el fondo del palacio, en el ala cubierta con esplendoroso jardines babilónicos, estaba el harem.

Las mujeres eran como joyas esplendorosas posadas en almohadones de fina seda. Tenían el porte de una princesa con sus finas ropas, muy escasas en todo el cuerpo. Vientre y hombros descubiertos con velos y joyas en sus cabezas, antebrazos, muñecas, tobillos, en casi en todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas desnudas cubiertas con telas transparentes y lo único tapado realmente ante los ojos, eran sus partes privadas. El maquillaje también era único de estilo recargado con gruesas líneas negras, delineando sus ojos de diferentes colores, aunque abundaba el negro.

Dean siempre era recibido con fervor por todas ellas, haciendo una reverencia majestuosa y aguantando las ganas de saltarle encima al monarca producto del delirio. Se acercaban para ofrecer sus tributos y el príncipe miraba con ojos pícaros. Ellas sabían el juego del monarca, así que también sonreían con coquetería.

—Vuestras esclavas están pronta a serviros —dijo una de ellas de cabello negro rizado.

Dean sonrió.

—Quiero ver a mis bellezas bailar —pidió el príncipe.

Ellas aceptaron y cinco de las mejores bailarinas del reino comenzaron el espectáculo candente que tanto le gustaba al príncipe. Sonrió al verlas, pero en realidad no estaba sonriendo por ellas, sino al recordar la cara de horror del chico Castiel, al decirle que lo pondrían a entrenar. Mucha diferencia con estas chicas que estarían deseosas, que un príncipe como él, las pusiera a entrenar y alcanzarían la cúspide de la felicidad, si quién las entrenara fuera él en persona. En cambio, el otro estaba que se moría del horror. Eso le hacía reír con ganas cada vez que se acordaba de la cara del chico.

Las mujeres felices de complacer a su monarca, trataban de acaparar su atención, siendo lo máxima de descaradas. Dean se dejaba querer, si a eso venía, ¿o no? Dejó que lo toquetearan por todos lados y acarició una que otra piel. Luego, cuando se sintió ahogado, pidió que se calmaran un poco.

—Su Alteza elija, por favor, a vuestra favorita —dijo una de ellas de cabello pelirrojo.

—Sí, sí, sí, por favor —respondieron a coro las demás odaliscas.

Dean se hizo el interesante, aunque él lo era ya siendo el Príncipe Monarca y eligió a una morena de cabello largo y sedoso, con ojos azules. La chica estaba muy feliz y todas las demás la miraron con envidia.

A veces Dean las mandaba a buscar y pasaban la noche en su alcoba real, pero otras veces, las cuales eran pocas, Dean iba a buscarlas al harem. En ese lugar tan idílico había una habitación especial o mejor dicho, un lecho apartado donde podía estar con la seleccionada o las seleccionadas. Fue ahí donde pasó el rato con la chica, pero se fue apenas terminó.

Volvió directo a su alcoba para ver en qué quedaron con el muchacho. Castiel lo recibió sin moverse de su puesto, e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo que no rivalizó con la enorme reverencia de Inias. Estaba vestido de sirviente con una blusa manga larga abombada de azul y unos pantalones blancos también abombados. Dean se quitó su turbante y lo dejó en una mesita de noche.

—¿Cuál será la labor del chico? —preguntó Dean, arreglándose el cabello.

—Paje Real, acompañará a Su Alteza en todos sus asuntos —fue la información de Inias.

—¿Paje? Pero si él no es noble —dijo Dean.

—Es cierto, pero me dijo que lo quería a su lado y ese es el único cargo que permite a una persona, es decir, un chico, estar al lado de Su Alteza, pero tiene razón, es demasiado cargo para un esclavo, podría…

—No, déjalo así, me gusta. Si alguien pregunta, diremos que es un obsequio especial de mi hermano. Eso es verdad, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, por eso pensé en ello.

Dean sonrió, aunque Castiel no sonreía para nada con tanta conversación tan lapidaria para él. El chico tenía una gran "u" daba vuelta, en su boca.

—Quita esa cara chico —ordenó el príncipe—. Deberías estar feliz de que seas mi paje y me sirvas personalmente.

—Es verdad, es un gran honor —volvió a repetir Inias.

Castiel no encontraba el honor en ser violado repetidas veces por un príncipe presuntuoso como ese. No le gustaba nada y así lo hizo notar con su rostro amargado. Dean sonrió a ese rostro sin dejarse ofender por la carita aliñada del chico.

—¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto —le dice Dean al chico.

Castiel arrugó la nariz.

—Eso lo dice, porque es un príncipe y yo un esclavo —respondió Castiel.

—Paje —rectificó Dean—. Mi paje personal. Suena grandioso, siempre quise tener uno.

—Pues ya lo tiene Su Alteza Real —le dice Inias—. Recuerde que debe entrenarlo. Si necesita ayuda, solo debe avisarme y dispondré mis servicios.

Inias hace una reverencia con su mano derecha cruzada en el pecho. Castiel dio un respingo con lo dicho por el mayordomo. Dean sonrió.

—No te preocupes Inias, puedes retirarte —despide Dean.

El mayordomo antes de salir por la puerta, hace una reverencia diferente. Toca su frente con la yema de sus dedos, luego baja hasta la altura de su corazón, toca y expande su mano con la palma hacia arriba en dirección al monarca, sin dejar de estar inclinado mientras retrocede antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Bien Cas, los dos solos.

Castiel se puso rígido como un palo. Dean sonrió con inocencia fingida para no asustar al chico, pero lo suficiente como para que el otro mostrara una de esas caritas que tanto le gustaban.

—Prepárame el baño. Vengo todo sucio del harem —ordenó Dean.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo por lo dicho de su Amo. Dean quiso largarse a reír, pero esa carita la encontró adorable.

—¿Sabes dónde está el baño? —preguntó Dean.

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y luego se fue al cuarto de baño, que estaba al fondo de la estancia. Supuestamente, fue a prepararlo, así que se quedó en ese lugar, esperando con paciencia a que el chico lo llamara, lo cual nunca sucedió.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. Labores mundanas

Extrañado fue al baño y ahí vio a Castiel, limpiando el suelo en cuatro. Dean no perdió la oportunidad de ver el redondito y hermoso trasero de Castiel.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el monarca.

Castiel se sobresaltó con la voz del príncipe y se dio vuelta con timidez para afrontarlo.

—El agua, tropecé cuando llenaba la tina —dijo con el paño entre sus manos y la vista en el suelo.

Dean pensó en lo lindo que se veía de rodillas, así, con esa carita de culpable. Quería agarrarlo y… no sabía… Lo único que sabía es que el chico era muy lindo como para ser hombre. Quizás eran de esas mujeres disfrazadas para que no las trataran como objetos. Había escuchado de eso en el reino hace mucho tiempo. Eran mujeres muy aguerridas, que generalmente se alistaban al ejército vestidas de hombre y nadie las reconocía hasta demasiado tarde.

Si Castiel era una mujer, eso explicaría muchas cosas, como la forma de asustarse cada vez que hablan sobre hacerle perder la virginidad. Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Cas, desnúdate —fue la orden.

El chico quedó de piedra, lo miró con cara impactada.

—Ya escuchaste. Necesito comprobar si eres hombre.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —explicó el chico extrañado—. Mi traje anterior mostraba parte de mi pecho.

Dean se sintió incómodo con la mirada insistente del chico. Este se había levantado del suelo y lo miraba desde muy poca distancia.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Sácate la ropa. No me hagas repetirlo o traeré a alguien que haga, lo que tú no quieres hacer —amenazó Dean.

Castiel hizo un puchero adorable. Contradecir a un príncipe debía tener sus consecuencias, pues además de príncipe era su amo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa con cuidado. Con mucha lentitud, lo que hizo que la boca de Dean se secara. Las prendas caían al suelo una tras otra y Dean estaba en algún tipo de trance, porque no podía despegar la vista en Castiel. Las manos del chico temblaba con cada prenda que caía, verlo tan nervioso provocaba una cierta fascinación por ser él quien le daba esa reacción al chico.

El pecho quedó descubierto y era obvio que se trataba de un chico, por un momento se sintió decepcionado, recordó que el chico tenía razón sobre su traje anterior, aunque no se fijó mucho en eso. Aun así, no dejó que el chico se detuviera sino por el contrario, con un gesto de su mano hizo que continuara. Castiel lo miró avergonzado cuando quitó su última prenda, esa que cubría sus partes privadas.

Dean se fijó en cada una de las líneas de ese cuerpo varonil, sin perder detalles. Bajó sobre el pecho del chico en directo hacia su pelvis. Ahí depositó su mirada verde olivo para deleitarse con algo que pensó no era de su interés, en ninguna forma posible, pero el chico se veía apetitoso en todos los sentidos. Definitivamente, era un hombre, masculino, mismo sexo del cual nunca pensó ser atraído.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó.

El chico desaprobó la orden, se mordió el labio y procedió a darse la vuelta para que fuera examinado por atrás. Castiel siempre pensó que esto sucedería frente a muchas personas, en el mercado de esclavos, siendo vendido a toda clase de depravados, que tratarían de tocar la mercancía antes de comprarla con agarrones nada castos. En vez de eso, tenía un príncipe libidinoso, que supuestamente no era homosexual. No entendía nada de este asunto, pero de alguna forma estaba aliviado de no estar en el mercado a campo abierto, siendo vendido como una cosa, aunque ahora se sentía justo como eso.

—Bien, puedes vestirte —dijo por fin el monarca.

Castiel suspiró, tomó su ropa del suelo sin darle la espalda al príncipe, lo cual fue un poco decepcionante para el examinador.

—Al menos ahora estamos seguro que no eres mujer —dijo Dean.

—Para eso no era necesario voltearme —respondió el chico.

Dean mordió su labio inferior, tratando de evitar la sonrisa, porque era cierto lo observado por el chico. No necesitaba ver su trasero para confirmar si era un chico o una chica.

—Supongo que el agua está tibia —dijo Dean cambiando la conversación.

El chico no respondió, porque estaba entretenido vistiéndose a toda velocidad. Dean fue a tocar el agua antes de desvestirse y bañarse. El agua estaba bien, le agradó el aroma que tenía, la temperatura un poco caliente, pero podía resistirla, además que solía estar más tiempo del necesario en el agua y esta se enfriaba muy rápido.

Dean comenzó a desvestirse sin tapujos con el chico presente. Tiraba las prendas hacia un lado, las cuales consistían en su mayor parte, en finos velos que rodeaban la vestimenta de lino y oro. Castiel lo miraba como hipnotizado, pero era por la fineza de esas ropas y lo valiosa que deberían ser que por verlo desnudo, lo cual malinterpretó Dean, pensando que el chico estaba fascinado con su cuerpo.

Por esta razón, el príncipe usó de toda su galante desnudez y entró al baño de forma provocadora. Castiel pareció no darse cuenta de esto, porque se puso a buscar los utensilios que usaría para tallar la espalda del monarca. Al encontrarlos, se dio a la tarea con bastante normalidad, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a limpiar hermosos cuerpos.

—¿Cómo dijiste que no sabías hacer nada? Esto lo haces bastante bien —alentó el príncipe.

—Puede ser —respondió el chico—. Estaba acostumbrado a atender a la mercancía.

—¿La mercancía?

Castiel no se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Los esclavos listos para la venta.

Dean recordó entonces, el papel del muchacho en el momento de la compra del esclavo de Sam.

—¿Tú los atendías?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces sabes hacer muchas cosas para atender a un hombre? —preguntó el príncipe curioso.

El tallado de su espalda se detuvo en una forma de pensamiento en Castiel.

—En realidad, no muchas —respondió el chico con sencillez.

Dean quedó en silencio un rato, evaluando al pequeño y suspiró de improviso.

—No te devalúes Castiel. Tienes muchas cualidades interesantes que te han convertido en mi paje personal. Además, yo no mantengo perdedores a mi alrededor. Sería un insulto para mí si piensas de esa forma de ti.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el chico.

—¿Entiendes?

—S… sí…

Siguió tallando la espalda un poco más y después siguió en el cabello de Dean. El chico tenía un gusto exquisito para elegir los perfumes y shampoo. Uno muy exótico estuvo en su cabeza masajeando de forma delicada su cuero cabelludo. Dean se relajó con el toque del chico, era realmente exquisito. Sus manos grandes y suaves a la vez, danzaban con sus dedos de forma certera. Era increíble sentirlo sobre él. Le gustaba mucho y vio lo bueno del regalo de su hermano. Quizás debía agradecerlo o quizás no.

Lo cierto es que el chico tenía unas manos grandiosas. Después pudo comprobar otra cosa más del chico cuando dejó su espalda para tallar su pecho. Cierto que estaba concentrado en su tarea con la mirada baja, pero lo tenía tan cerca, viendo sus ojos y sus rulitos revoltosos, que se perdió en esos mechones rebeldes. Sintió la mano del chico bajando más de la cuenta y un respingo en su entrepierna lo alertó. Tomó la mano del chico y la subió a su pecho. Menos mal que el agua estaba con espuma, sino se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Está bien —detuvo el monarca—. Puedes enjuagarme.

El chico retiró sus manos de su cuerpo, dejando una sensación de vacío y procedió a tomar un jarro con hermosos detalles labrados de figuras geométricas. Lo agarró del mango y volcó el agua tibia en los cabellos de su príncipe. Asimismo, repitió la acción en todo el torso con el resto de agua que tenía para retirar el exceso de jabón del cuerpo de su joven amo.

Castiel también admiró el cuerpo del príncipe. Era uno de los mejores que había limpiado, pero como acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de trabajo, no se entusiasmaba fácilmente con un cuerpo hermoso. Al contrario, tuvo lista la toalla para secar a su monarca a la salida del baño y luego lo ayudó a cubrirse con una hermosa bata de colores brillantes.

Castiel trató de salir del alcance de su visión hasta que el príncipe volviera a llamarlo. Quería tener el mínimo contacto posible con él, porque no quería arriesgarse a perder su virginidad. Hasta ahora, su virginidad, era lo único que lo protegía de un mundo miserable de esclavitud sexual.

Desde que lo secuestraron de su aldea, ha vivido con un miedo constante a perderse si lo convertían en un juguete sexual, como le pasó sus hermanos mayores. En especial, Balthazar, quien fue comprado por un tipo sin escrúpulos y después lo encontraron en un burdel, totalmente transformado en alguien terrible, sin corazón. Ni hablar de su pobre hermana Hana a quien fue dada al jefe de la tribu, que los raptó a los cuatro. Ahora el único hermano que le quedaba era Gabriel, quien por tener la mala fortuna de no ser virgen, fue enviado a entrenamiento para ser un esclavo sexual.

El cuidar a su hermano y sanar sus heridas, fue la cosa más horrible que hubiera hecho en su vida. Verlo cada día con esos golpes, moretones, cansancio, no podía soportarlo. Trataba de curarlo en cada una de sus sesiones con la mayor delicadeza, para que no sufriera más de lo que había sufrido. Fue así como aprendió a usas sus manos con suavidad. Esa suavidad que impresionaba ahora a su príncipe captor.

—¿Qué haces? Ven a mi lado —ordena Dean a su sirviente.

Castiel bajó la cabeza y se vio obligado a salir de su rincón, pero solo dio un par de pasos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta extrañado el monarca—. Ven, acércate.

Castiel dio otros pasos, aunque igual quedó muy lejos. Así que el monarca fue hasta él y lo tomó de la mano. Tironeó de él hasta el lugar donde estuvo antes, o sea, en el centro de la habitación.

—No seas tímido, ven aquí. Quiero saber más de ti —dijo Dean con curiosidad.

—Creí que no le gustaban los hombres —respondió Castiel para la extrañeza de Dean.

Castiel hizo una mirada significativa a su mano entrelazada con la suya, entonces, el monarca la soltó como si quemara.

—Tengo un harem, ¿sabes? Llena de exóticas mujeres de todos los rincones del mundo. Me acuesto con ellas casi todas las noches y me adoran. Todos me adoran, tú también deberías adorarme —dijo Dean molesto con la situación.

Castiel sabía que no debía contestar eso, porque lograría el enojo de su amo y eso era un castigo seguro. Quedó en silencio para frustración de su señor.

—Para ser un esclavo, eres difícil, ¿sabes?

Eso lo sabía, sino pregúntenle al esclavista que intentó venderlo, en más de una ocasión sin éxito. Pobre, lo tenía tan harto, que pensaba venderlo al primero que lo quisiera comprar por cualquier suma. Fue una fortuna, en todos los sentidos para él, que justo fuera el príncipe Sam quien lo quisiera para su hermano. Ahora estaba en esa situación, no tan mala, considerando que pudo terminar en un burdel como su hermano o en algo peor, aunque no se imaginaba nada peor.

—Te daré una habitación al lado contiguo de la mía, así podrás venir en cuanto te llame. Eres mi paje, recuerda.

Castiel no quería recordar eso, amaba demasiado la libertad como para verse con la cadena en el cuello, si bien estaba en un palacio, antes no tenía ningún amo. Ahora tenía la correa al cuello y eso no le gustaba nada. La sensación era demasiado asfixiante. Se movió en su lugar como si quemara.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó el monarca.

—Nada, solo… necesito ir al baño —dijo Castiel en una mentirita piadosa.

—Ah, ve entonces, no hay problema.

—Gracias, Su Alteza.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia a su amo y partió rumbo fuera de las habitaciones reales.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Dean.

—Al baño —dijo con simpleza.

Dean sonrió divertido.

—Puedes ir al mío. No tienes que recorrer todo el palacio para encontrar los baños de los sirvientes, con el nivel de urgencia que tienes, puedes hacerte en el camino.

Castiel quedó parado en su lugar.

—¿Ocupar su baño privado? ¿El de su Alteza? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—¡Claro, hombre!

Castiel abrió grande los ojos y no quiso moverse de su lugar. Es que eso era insólito, ocupar el baño de la clase alta, ni más ni menos, que el del monarca.

—¡Ve! ¿Qué haces ahí? —ordenó el príncipe.

Por fin pudo moverse en dirección al baño real. Si bien no tenía ninguna gana, solo quería alejarse del monarca, el resultado fue totalmente, inesperado. Ahora ocupaba el baño real, lugar que solo el monarca de la nación debía ocupar y no un simple esclavo de la corte. Debía pensar qué hacer, estos privilegios terminarían apenas perdiera su virginidad y así como iban las cosas, tarde o temprano, ese monarca que presumía ser heterosexual, lo confundiría con una mujer.

Quizás manipular su orgullo heterosexual podría ser una forma de estar a salvo. Recordó cómo reaccionó cuando habló de eso, así que sería su forma de defenderse en adelante. Sin embargo, al primer indicio de que el monarca deseaba tener sexo con él, huiría lejos. Para esto debería descubrir alguna ruta de escape. Demoró un tanto en el baño hasta que supo que no podría estar escondiéndose más. Salió de ahí con la firme resolución de un condenado a muerte, el cual veía una luz de esperanza.

**Fin capítulo 3**


	4. Miradas sin efectos y acciones temerarias

Debía tener paciencia, mientras tanto, sería el paje del monarca caprichoso. Con esa idea en la cabeza, Castiel pudo hacer frente a los hermosos ojos verdes. Pudo atenderlo sin problemas, secarle el cabello, untarle los perfumes, los aceites y preocuparse de sus alimentos. Dean estaba muy conforme con las atenciones del paje, ya le estaba gustando el regalito de su hermano, pero no le daría las gracias, esto lo repetía demasiadas veces.

El siguiente mes, Dean mantenía al chico cerca de él en todos los quehaceres del reino. Castiel lo seguía como perrito a unos pasos atrás de su monarca, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de palacio o iba por los jardines. Los súbditos del reino comenzaron a acostumbrarse con la presencia del chico de ojos azules. Este estaba abocado en atender los caprichos de su amo, los cuales consistían en lavarlo, perfumarlo, vestirlo y por supuesto, hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, las miradas entre ellos, iban, chocaban y volvían, una y otra vez: incomodaban, pasaban desapercibidas por el otro, o los desconectaban del mundo con la mente en blanco. Tampoco parecían estar conscientes de esto. Quienes observaban estas miradas, lo achacaban a la naturaleza sincera, inocente y despistada de Castiel, y es lo que pensaba Sam.

Dean veía a su hermano de vez en cuando para los asuntos del reino, pero no había tenido momento de conversar con él, así que partió a su alcoba. Además, Sam parecía estar siempre muy ocupado. Supo la razón cuando entró a la habitación, tosió varias veces, antes de hablar algo, ya que Sam estaba enfrascado en besos fogosos con su nueva adquisición. Por otro lado, Castiel estaba feliz de poder ver a su hermano Gabriel, porque solo había cruzado unas palabras con él.

—Dean, ¿cómo estás? —dijo su hermano Sam.

—No tan entretenido como tú, pero bien —respondió.

Castiel le sonrió a Gabriel, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Dean sintió algo extraño que nunca había sentido en su vida.

—Hola Castiel, puedes hablar con tu hermano si quieres —dijo Sam.

Castiel asintió y partió donde Gabriel, quien lo abrazó con cariño. Salieron a los jardines de la terraza.

—¿Son hermanos? —preguntó Dean.

—Claro que lo son. Pensé que lo sabías.

—No, no tenía idea.

—¿Has conversado con el chico?

—No mucho.

—Dean, la vida de esos dos no ha sido buena. Trata de tenerle paciencia a Castiel.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque a veces, piensas solo en ti mismo.

—Eso es ridículo, yo no puedo hacer eso. Soy un monarca que debe pensar en su pueblo y en todos los demás antes de mí mismo —defendió Dean.

—En cosas especiales, no.

—¿Estás insinuando que ese chico es especial?

—No te lo insinúo, te lo digo.

—Ya.

Dean no le podía creer a su hermano, quien a veces exageraba las cosas.

—Veo que te va muy bien con tu esclavo.

—Compañero, no esclavo.

—Parece que te va mejor de lo que esperé. Ten cuidado en darle muchos privilegios, puedes decirle como quieras, al mío le digo paje, pero son esclavos al fin de cuentas —dijo con orgullo y prepotencia soberana.

—Dean.

—No sé qué pretendes con el esclavo.

—Gabriel, se llama Gabriel.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Te lo dije desde un principio, quiero un compañero ¿Es eso tan difícil de entender?

—No, pero no entiendo por qué elegiste a un esclavo en vez de a un noble.

—No quiero un noble presuntuoso, que solo quiera estar conmigo solo por lo que puedo darle.

—Quieres a alguien inferior a ti que puedas controlar.

—Idiota.

—Perra.

—Ahora puedo decir que lo soy.

Eso dejó tapada la boca de Dean, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba decir de su hermano en su común pelea de niños. Al parecer, su hermano ya era todo un adulto y esperaba que no fueran tan aburrido como los adultos. Un pensamiento bastante egoísta viniendo de él, pero era su hermanito pequeño y se suponía debía madurar después que él.

—Vamos, el consejo nos está esperando —le dijo a Sam.

—Deja a Castiel con Gabriel un rato.

La petición le pareció exagerada, sin embargo, la forma como lo pidió su hermano, no pudo negarse.

—Cas, te quedas con Gabriel. En una hora te espero en mi alcoba —ordenó Dean.

Sam sonrió con dulzura y se despidió de Gabriel. Castiel estuvo feliz con su hermano durante esa hora. Supo que Gabriel estaba bien, lo trataban bien y no tenía ninguna tortura por el momento.

—¿Y cómo estás tú con el príncipe? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Por el momento, no me ha tocado, pero temo que lo hará —dijo con cara de angustia.

Gabriel hizo una mueca de reprobación comprensiva.

—Cassie, te tocó ver cosas horribles por eso estás traumado. También comprendes los deberes de un esclavo. No es malo si lo haces con alguien que sepa, incluso lo disfrutarás.

—El príncipe Dean no sabe hacerlo con un hombre, con una mujer, no tengo dudas, con un hombre no tiene idea. Terminará amarrándome a la cama para violarme. Me dejará hecho un desastre y después me mandará a entrenamiento para dejarme peor —dijo Castiel muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿No estarás exagerando?

—No.

—Cassie, no tiene que suceder eso, sino quieres.

—No depende de mí. Soy un esclavo como tú.

—Estás subestimando al príncipe Dean.

—El príncipe Dean es como todos los príncipes: egoístas.

—El príncipe Sam no es así.

—¿En serio? A ti no te enviará a entrenamiento, porque ya estás suficientemente entrenado para hacer todo lo que quiera ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste cuando te eligió? Quería alguien entrenado, fue su requisito. Así no se ensuciaba las manos.

—No hables así Cassie. Me duele verte tan amargado con todo lo sucedido.

Castiel calló de improviso. Estaba lastimando al único hermano que le quedaba en el mundo y eso no podía hacerlo después de todo lo pasado. Gabriel no se veía tan mal como pensó.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dice Castiel.

—Gracias, Cassie. Tú también lo lograrás, si tienes un poco de fe.

Castiel sonrió a su hermano solo para empatizar con él, porque cero fe tenía al respecto. Amaba a su hermano y esperaba, de corazón, que el príncipe Sam fuera todo lo deseado por él. Ese príncipe parecía menos arrogante que su hermano Dean.

Los hermanos permanecieron otro rato, conversando sobre los gustos del príncipe Sam. Era vegetariano, lo cual les parecía bastante curioso y en eso se enfrascaron divertidos con los gustos culinarios de sus altezas reales. Hasta el momento, Castiel iba a la cocina de palacio en busca de la comida del príncipe y este era carnívoro a morir, además que comía como si no tuviera fondo. Rieron divertidos por la imagen de esas dos rarezas.

—Creo que ya debes volver —dijo Gabriel, después de un rato.

Castiel puso mala cara, pero sabía que debía obedecer, sino podían golpearlo. Se despidió de mala gana de su hermano y partió hacia las habitaciones del Príncipe Monarca. Caminó bastante lento sin ninguna prisa. Tomó un camino equivocado a propósito para observar la rutina del palacio. Sin querer llegó a la cocina, un lugar bastante grande lleno de personas apuradas de un lado para el otro con un enorme fogón al medio y al fondo la puerta abierta de par en par. Una puerta de carga por donde recibían los pedidos. Se veía parte de una carreta, esperando afuera.

—¿El príncipe necesita algo? —preguntó una señorona gorda de mejillas rosas.

—Una jarra de jugo, por favor —dijo Castiel.

La señorona partió en busca de la jarra y la trajo casi enseguida. Castiel la tomó con agradecimiento, dio otro par de vueltas y llegó a la habitación del príncipe.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el príncipe Dean.

—Conversando con mi hermano.

—¿Todavía? Eso fue hace dos horas.

—¿Tanto? Es que me perdí de regreso. El palacio es bastante grande —mintió Castiel.

Dean lo quedó mirando.

—Eso es cierto. Trata de memorizar el camino para la próxima vez, no tengas problemas.

—Está bien —dijo con sumisión Castiel.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Fui por jugo.

—¿No que te habías perdido?

—Sí, pero llegué sin querer a la cocina.

—Sírveme un poco —dijo Dean con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Castiel pensó que debió decir eso desde un principio. Sirvió el jugo, luego volvió a sus tareas, las cuales consistían en atender los caprichos del príncipe. No sabía todavía cuales, exactamente eran, pero tenía alguna idea. El baño, el dormir, masajes y mujeres. Pronto agregaría los hombres a la lista, eso no lo entusiasmaba.

Dean quiso que le diera un nuevo masaje con aceites finos de esencias aromáticas. Dean siempre se desnudaba y se ponía boca abajo en la mesa de masajes con solo una toalla corta, la cual tapaba su perfecto trasero. Castiel usó sus manos suaves para dejarlo satisfecho, aunque no le interesaba dejarlo así, porque se podría entusiasmar con eso y no quería terminar en su cama. Esto pasaba seguido con los esclavos. El amo comenzaba con su juego de “tócame para manosearte también" y terminaba con el esclavo desnudo en cuatro, siendo follado. Así que hacer rápido el trabajo del masaje para bajar la temperatura antes de tiempo.

—Eso estuvo bueno —dijo Dean—. Esa Junta de Estado estuvo cansadora y aburrida.

Castiel no dijo nada, ni siquiera una reverencia por las amables palabras de su amo. A Dean solo lo cubría una pequeña toalla enrollada en su cintura y la mirada del príncipe sobre él, no le gustaba. Lo inspiraba a huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. De repente, la imagen de la puerta de la cocina le hizo sentido. Esta nunca antes la vio abierta y por ese lugar, estaba su escape de palacio.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Dean con curiosidad.

Castiel puso atención de improviso.

—En nada, lo siento —dijo con humildad.

—No lo sientas tanto.

Y se acercó peligrosamente hasta él.

—Eres lindo, ¿sabes?

—¿Yo? No, no lo soy —dijo con seguridad Castiel.

—Lo eres, tienes un cierto aire… inocente, quizás porque eres virgen.

—No, no lo soy.

—¿No eres virgen?

—No, sí, este eso sí, pero no soy inocente —contestó enredando su lengua con las palabras.

Dean rio.

—Eso es bueno, no me gustaría descubrir, que el certificado de virginidad es falso.

Castiel solo hizo una mueca triste, pero más parecía un puchero que otra cosa. Dean lo encontró lindo, incluso adorable. Sentía cierta atracción que nunca tuvo por un chico, un hombre. Sentía curiosidad al respecto.

Dean estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla. Castiel reaccionó como si le quemaran e hizo paso hacia atrás, aterrorizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? —preguntó Dean muy confundido.

El chico supo en ese momento, que estaba en un buen lío, por eso trató de bajarle el perfil. Si no hacía esto, corría el peligro de que el Príncipe se enojara con él y lo castigara.

—Perdón, Su Alteza, es que me tomó por sorpresa —dijo con humildad el chico.

Caminó hacia él con rostro hacia el suelo en actitud de sumisión. Dean satisfecho con la disculpa, volvió a tocar la mejilla del chico. Esta vez, Castiel no se movió y dejó que lo acariciaran como a un gatito. Incluso sintió cierta electricidad recorrer por su cuerpo cuando le tocó la cabeza. Levantó el mentón de Castiel. Dean quedó mirando esos labios y pasó su pulgar por sobre ellos. Eran gruesos, ásperos y duros, entonces se lamió sus propios labios sin darse cuenta del acto, mientras sus ojos viajaban de los labios a los ojos azules y viceversa. Empujó su dedo índice dentro la boca del chico, pero se topó con los dientes.

—Abre —fue la orden.

Castiel abrió un poco la boca. Dean metió el dedo, raspando los dientes, luego lo sacó bastante rápido, porque recordó algo. Castiel trató de mantenerse impávido, pero su corazón pulsaba como loco en su pecho. Volvieron las ganas locas de huir de ahí lo más pronto posible y lo controló con todas las fuerzas de su voluntad. Cuando bajó por su clavícula, Castiel no pudo resistir saltar en impulso y su mirada cayó al suelo.

La mirada de Dean viajó por el chico mientras se relamía los labios. Resistió un sentimiento extraño, que se estaba apoderando de él. Contuvo su temple y caminó hacia un lado de él para tomar su capa.

—Llama a mi mayordomo y dile que mande a Anna —ordenó Dean.

Castiel levantó la cabeza con la dirección a la cuerda de campanilla. Tiró de ella varias veces y esperó en ese puesto, con el rostro bajo sin saber los movimientos de su amo por la habitación. Apareció, entonces el mayordomo, Castiel lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Llamaba mi amo? —dijo Inias.

—El príncipe solicita la compañía de Anna —respondió Castiel.

Inias lo miró extrañado, luego vio a su amo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Como desee —obedeció, inclinando su cuerpo con una mano cruzada en su hombro en dirección a Dean.

Inias salió un momento que pareció eterno a Castiel de lo nervioso que estaba. Solo fue un instante, a la chica la tenían afuera, quizás era el turno de ella por esta noche.

**Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Una forma de encontrar la libertad

Anna era hermosa. Pelirroja con una piel de fina loza blanca, parecía una muñeca. Castiel quedó impresionado con la belleza de la chica, pero la chica no estaba nada impresionada con él, ni siquiera lo miró. Es que la verdad, no le interesaba, solo le interesaba el príncipe. Así que avanzó hacia él con actitud altiva y provocadora, la cual llevó al príncipe a besarla en la boca.

Castiel no pudo sostener la mirada y miró al suelo en actitud apenada. Luego, volvió a verlos como se besaban delante de él, para poner las cosas candentes de verdad. Estaba incómodo con la situación y no encontraba la forma para dejar de verlos. Hasta el momento, Dean mantenía sus idas al harem lejos de los ojos de Castiel, ya que este se quedaba en su habitación contigua a la del príncipe mientras el príncipe hacía sus asuntos carnales con las odaliscas. Castiel no conocía a ninguna de ellas, salvo Anna, a quien veía por primera vez ahora.

La pareja fue a la cama donde comenzaron a desnudarse, el uno al otro, con delicadeza. Castiel después de estar petrificado, decidió salir de ahí de forma sigilosa.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Dean.

—Me retiro, Alteza.

—No te he ordenado eso.

—Es que yo pensé…

—No pienses nada. Ven aquí —ordenó.

La cara de Castiel lo dijo todo. La chica se puso a reír e hirió el orgullo del chico.

—No me hagas repetir mi orden —la voz de Dean sonaba demasiado severa.

Solo esa voz pudo despegar los pies de Castiel y pudo caminar hacia la cama donde estaban los amantes. Se sentó de espaldas en el borde de la cama, sin atreverse a mirarlos, sino con su vista fija al frente donde muy al fondo, había una ventana. Escuchaba las risas, los besos y la movida de cama. Hasta cuando sintió las manos en su espalda.

Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo y lamentó no huir en el momento que pudo, cuando estuvo en la cocina de palacio. Estas manos se colaban entre su ropa y tocaban su piel. Eran manos suaves, pero no de mujer por lo fuertes que eran. Sintió como quitaban sus prendas para dejar su piel desnuda. Eso no le gustó para nada.

—Párate y quédate de espaldas.

Resistió, debía resistir y así lograr escapar antes de volverse en una prostituta. Se sentía perdido, bajo las manos perversas de ese monarca pervertido. No contento con tener a la odalisca de amante, lo quería a él al mismo tiempo. Eso era depravado ante sus ojos, así que se levantó de la cama y permaneció de espaldas a ellos.

Sintió un nalgazo que lo hizo saltar, luego trató de tranquilizarse, antes de que sospecharan del terror que lo embargaba. Al menos no podían verle la cara, ya eso era una ventaja y logró mantener la compostura. Si es que tenía alguna.

El segundo nalgazo, enterraron un dedo en su culo mientras le apretaban su nalga. Ahí supo que la cosa estaba peliaguda, tarde o temprano, ese príncipe se le tiraría encima y lo violaría. De ninguna forma debía permitirlo, pero no sabía cómo negarse. Mientras tanto, sentía los movimientos en la cama de la pareja, las risas y los besos, lametones, chupetones, risas, palabras sensuales, lujuriosas y sucias.

Castiel esperaba, que todo terminara pronto, o que ellos terminaran pronto en lo que estuvieran haciendo. Impaciente, esperaba el manoseo, pero los movimientos rítmicos en la cama producto del sexo entre esos dos, pudo tranquilizarlo al saberlos ocupados.

Por fin pudo sentir como la pareja terminaba la actividad sexual y eso lo tranquilizó un poco más.

—Cas, tráenos agua de miel —ordenó el monarca.

Eso fue maravilloso para Castiel, quien se vistió con la rapidez de un rayo y decidió ir a la cocina para traer lo pedido. Allá lo trataron muy bien y le dieron un hermoso jarro con vasos de cristal.

—Los traigo enseguida —dijo Castiel.

—No te preocupes. Puedes devolverlos cuando quieras —le dijo la cocinera.

Castiel sonrió, porque supo cómo escaparía de ese lugar. Volvió con rapidez a la habitación de su amo.

—Mira, ya está aquí. No demoró mucho —dijo Dean.

Castiel atendió a ambos amantes, quienes estaban desnudos en la cama. Le dio un vaso con agua miel a cada uno. Los atendió lo más rápido que pudo y permaneció en ese lugar, esperando que se calmaran y que se quedaran dormidos, para así, fugarse de ahí.

Como estaban entretenidos, no le pusieron mucha atención, lo cual lo hizo feliz. Solo debía ser paciente y la paciencia tendría su premio. La pareja tuvo su otra sesión de sexo duro. Castiel trataba de no mirar, pero eran muy escandalosos. De vez en cuando, los ojos del príncipe chocaban con los suyos, eso lo confundía, también lo aterrorizaba, porque podía significar que quisiera meterlo en la cama y tener una fiesta de tres. Al final, se quedó mirando un punto en la pared, rezando para no ser notado, hasta que terminaron la ronda de sexo y varias más.

Por fin, cansados, el príncipe con su esclava quedaron exhaustos y dormidos. Castiel vio que ese era el momento que tanto ansiaba. Salió despacio de ese lugar, con la bandeja y jarra vacía que trajo con la única intención, de devolverlos a la cocina. De esta forma, pudo esquivar a la guardia de palacio.

Llegó a la cocina y no había muchas personas. Era bastante tarde, comenzando la limpieza del lugar. Dejó la charola de plata con la jarra y los dos vasos. Aprovechó una pequeña distracción por el trabajo, y cuando nadie lo veía, se escurrió hacia la salida de carga.

Había varias carretas en ese lugar, ya que eran los proveedores de los alimentos de palacio. No pudo caminar mucho por ahí, porque había bastantes personas. Al parecer, habían terminado de descargar las cosas y partirían en la mañana, o esa misma noche hacia la ciudad. Se escondió en una carreta llena de cajas de maderas con alguna fruta, quizás las que no fueron seleccionadas. Era ideal esa carreta, porque si le daba hambre podía comerlas. Había un poco de paja para amortiguar las cajas y decidió esconderse entremedio.

El lugar estaba tibio con el suave olor de las manzanas secas y se quedó dormido. Despertó con un movimiento brusco de la carreta. Si bien estaba tapado con una malla, el calor lo estaba sofocando, miró entremedio de ella y se dio cuenta que iba en una caravana por el desierto. Cambió al otro lado y no vio la ciudad tampoco. Sonrió al verse libre por fin. Estaba tan feliz, que no se dio cuenta, que alguien se había acercado a él. Volvió a esconderse, con tan buena suerte, que no lo vieron. Decidió que debía aguantar hasta la noche, donde podría salir a respirar. Eso sería difícil y comió las manzanas secas, con tan buena suerte, que encontró una fresca para aplacar la sed, esta debió caer por error. Después, se quedó dormido por el calor otro rato y así se la llevó en el día. Estaba que moría de sed con todo ese sol del desierto que tomó.

Durante la noche, la caravana acampó y entonces decidió salir de su escondite. Sigiloso sorteó la salida de la carreta hasta un lugar solitario donde ir al baño. Estuvo aguantando mucho tiempo, así que ya no podía aguantar más. De regreso, notó que el lugar estaba ocupado. Así que no pudo volver a su escondite, porque uno de los beduinos estaba descansando al lado de la carreta. Entonces, comenzó a buscar otra carreta donde esconderse por el momento.

La noche estaba hermosa. La luna llena en un desierto colorido por su reflejo. Pocas veces la luna mostraba esa faceta. Recordó su pueblo arrasado por los bandidos. Su gente muerta o esclavizada, no tenía hogar donde volver, solo al desierto.

Estaba en un oasis bastante grande y logró divisar otras columnas de humo. Debían ser otros campamentos, así que tomó la iniciativa y se escurrió hacia uno de esos. Escuchó las risas de unas doncellas, acompañadas de algo de música, pero esta tenía una sola carreta donde podría esconderse. Al parecer no eran mercaderes, porque cargaban sus camellos para viajar sobre ellos y una sola carreta tirada por mulas. Decidió escabullirse ahí mientras todos estaban entretenidos con la fiesta, hacia la orilla de los juncos, donde podía tomar un poco de agua. Tomó unos sorbos con rapidez.

Pudo ver a las hermosas chicas que danzaban junto al laúd de un hombre fuerte. Debía tener cuidado con él, porque si lo atrapaban quizás lo golpearían por andar de polizón. Subió a esa otra carreta para cambiar de caravana y no durmió para hacer guardia en caso de que lo descubrieran. Esperar que el grupo se pusiera en marcha y tomara un rumbo diferente a la caravana en donde venía, era importante para cubrir su rastro por si el príncipe mandaba a buscarlo.

Sonrió con dicho pensamiento. Un príncipe con tantas odaliscas en su harem no necesitaba a un chico como él, así que eran pocas las posibilidades de que lo buscara. Si fuera el príncipe, no perdería su tiempo en alguien como él. Sin embargo, frente a las pocas posibilidades, debía estar alerta.

Esa noche fue una de las más largas de toda su vida. Esperar el amanecer fue terrible con el frío que cayó en la madrugada. Al día siguiente, esperó que comenzara a moverse para quedarse dormido, aunque no sabía cómo resistiría el calor, ya que la carreta tenía poca sombra, esperaba que los viajeros se detuvieran en el camino para buscar una caravana mejor donde cambiarse.

Sin embargo, esto no pasó pronto. Desesperado, ya en la tarde, rogaba para que se detuvieran donde fuera. Finalmente, se detuvieron, pero antes de que pudiera salir de su escondite, lo descubrieron.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó un joven rubio de pelo largo.

El pánico poseyó a Castiel, pues no sabía qué decirle. No había planeado que lo descubrieran, solo huir lo más lejos que pudiera de los dominios del príncipe Dean.

—Este… yo… Castiel…

Cuando dijo su nombre, se mordió los labios para no decir nada más. Hasta que se le ocurriera una mentira.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el joven.

—Este yo…

—Eres un ladrón.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —dijo ofendido y asustado.

—No hay otra razón por la que estés aquí ¡Sale de inmediato de ahí! —amenazó.

Castiel no tuvo más alternativa que salir de su escondite y plantar cara al joven.

—¿Quién es hermano? —dijo una linda chiquilla a sus espaldas.

—Es un ladrón.

—Te dije que no soy un la…

Sintió la punta de una espada en su cuello y supo que debería callar sino quería perder la vida.

—Déjalo. Es solo un niño —dijo la mujer.

—No soy un niño, tengo diecisiete años —murmuró Castiel, pero lo escucharon.

Castiel miró a la señora tan bella y la jovencita se parecía a ella. La señora entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la mujer, pero guardó silencio un tanto asustado por la estampa de ella— ¿Alguien sabe? —preguntó a sus hijos.

—No lo sé —dijo la chica.

—Su nombre es Castiel —respondió el rubio.

—¿De dónde viene? ¿No parece ser de por aquí?

—Un extranjero, quizás.

—No soy un extranjero —respondió Castiel a la lluvia de preguntas no hechas directamente él.

Todos lo quedaron mirando con interés. Volvió a callar de improviso.

—Ya, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó la chica de forma inocente.

En ese preciso momento el estómago de Castiel rugió con fuerza y los labios de las mujeres se ensancharon en una sonrisa. El chico avergonzado no pudo sostenerles la mirada.

—Ven.

—Madre —dijo el joven.

La mujer tocó el hombro de su hijo.

—Vamos no seas tan duro, el chico está hambriento.

Castiel en silencio se dejó llevar hacia una de las tiendas, que estaban recién levantando. Todavía estaban acomodando las cosas adentro cuando lo hicieron sentarse en unos almohadones. Trajeron una mesita pequeña y le sirvieron un poco de comida con pan árabe. A Castiel se le hizo agua la boca, no pudo resistirse y atacó con desesperación. Comió muy rápido y cundo le llevaron una jarra de agua se la tomó casi de un trago. Tosió un poco.

—Tranquilo, pasaremos la noche en este lugar. Mi nombre es Ellen. Ella es mi hija Jo y este es Ash ¿De dónde eres? —preguntó la mujer.

Castiel la miró, pero siguió comiendo. No quería decir ninguna información, aunque sería difícil esto. Quizás el príncipe lo estaba buscando, o quizás no. Con todo ese harem, no creía que lo estuviera buscando. No lo necesitaba y podría estar tranquilo al respecto.

—Mi aldea fue atacada —dijo Castiel sin dejar de comer.

Eso era verdad, omitir no era mentir. No dijo que sus hermanos fueron esclavizados, incluyéndolo a él.

—¿Tus padres…? —preguntó Ellen, pero se detuvo.

Todo quedó en silencio y Castiel los miró extrañado. Entonces comprendió.

—No, sí, es decir, mis padres están muertos —explicó Castiel.

—Entonces, tú escapaste cuando atacaron tu aldea, ¿no? —preguntó otra vez la mujer.

Castiel no le respondió, porque eso no era cierto. Nunca escapó, lo tomaron prisionero y lo vendieron como esclavo. Sin embargo, no diría eso, no debían saber qué tipo de esclavo era, porque podrían tener ganas de venderlo o devolverlo. Esperaba que nada de eso sucediera, por eso debía tener cuidado con lo que decía.

Al ver que el chico no respondía, volvieron a la carga con otra pregunta.

—¿Tienes a algún pariente o a alguien que puede hacerse cargo de ti? Podemos llevarte con él —ofreció Ellen.

Castiel movió la cabeza de forma negativa. Eso era cierto, no tenía a nadie, ya no tenía a nadie. Debía vérselas por sí mismo. Lo malo es que no tenía idea como hacer eso. Tampoco tenía un plan, porque todo sucedió muy rápido. Decidió seguir la corriente y después ver lo que haría para salir de su problema.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta el próximo pueblo —ofreció la mujer.

—Gracias —dijo Castiel con humildad.

Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor. Podía ir de pueblo en pueblo, hasta encontrar un lugar donde establecerse, quizás vender algo. Podría comenzar con algo humilde y ya estaba fantaseando con eso de forma muy agradable. Sin embargo, no debía subestimar el poder del príncipe, así que lo mejor es que mantuviera viajando por toda la eternidad, así sería más difícil encontrarlo.

Se uniría a las tribus nómades, pero encontrar una de confianza era difícil. Esa tribu no parecía tan mala después de todo.

Terminó de comer y pudo dormir en un tapete como hace tiempo no lo hacía. No se dio cuenta cuando cayó la noche, y durmió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sintiéndose a salvo. Incluso tuvo un buen sueño.

**Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Cuando el destino te alcanza

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertaron temprano para desayunar. La caravana ya tenía todo levantado para continuar con el viaje. Tuvo que apurarse, sino quería que lo dejaran botado ahí en medio del desierto. Pudo viajar al lado de Jo y esta le conversaba de su familia, contándole un poco la historia de su tribu. Una tribu demasiado pequeña para subsistir y estaban en busca de nuevos miembros. A Castiel le tomó dos segundos en decirle a Jo que quería ser un miembro de su tribu. Jo estaba emocionada al respecto, porque congeniaba muy bien con su familia y se veía feliz.

Anduvieron todo el día bajo un sol abrasador. Castiel preguntó por qué no viajaban de noche mejor, a lo que respondieron que hacía demasiado frío, además de no ver el camino donde las trampas de arenas y los peligros del desierto eran muchos. Aun así, el chico anduvo entretenido dentro de la carreta con sus nuevos amigos.

Después de dos días de camino, el grupito se unió a una caravana mayor. Castiel estaba haciendo planes de lo lindo, ilusionado con su nueva vida, junto a su nueva familia. Sin embargo, el destino le dictaba que era un plan no viable y pronto se daría cuenta de eso.

Casi al mismo tiempo de unirse a la caravana mayor y antes de ponerse de acuerdo ambas caravanas en cualquier cosa, fueron atacados por una banda de bandidos numerosos de más de cincuenta hombres. Eso fue un golpe terrible para el ánimo del chico, quien pensaba que ya estaba por fin a salvo. Solo miraba impotente como era arrasada la caravana por los bandidos.

Quemaban, saqueaban y agarraban a las mujeres. No era una escena diferente a la que había sufrido en su anterior pueblo. Al primer instante de sucedido todo, quedó parado sin poder moverse de lo aterrorizado que estaba al repetir la experiencia. Trató de esconderse, pero cuando atacaron a Jo, su cuerpo reaccionó solo para ir en su ayuda. No pudo evitarlo, fue como si algo lo poseyera del recuerdo anterior. Debió saber que eso no serviría de nada y pronto se sintió como un tonto cuando los apresaron a los dos. Tuvo ganas de llorar por la impotencia y manoteó algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

—Lo siento Jo, soy un debilucho —explicó Castiel, estando en una jaula compartida.

Las jaulas estaban en las carretas tiradas por camellos.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Desde el principio fue una trampa —explicó Ellen— ¡Malditos perros traidores!

Estaban casi todos los de su caravana en las jaulas, porque la caravana a la cual se juntaron, los había vendido a los esclavistas. Así que Castiel estaba de nuevo en la casilla de partida. Al parecer, su destino era ser un esclavo.

La caravana traidora partió con el botín de la traición y los bandidos se llevaron el premio mayor con los esclavos y enseres valiosos.

Castiel trató de permanecer al centro de la jaula, rodeados de sus compañeros esclavos, al lado de él estaba Ellen, Jo y Ash.

—Seguro nos llevarán a la ciudad —dijo Ash.

Al menos la ciudad era grande y podría encontrar un buen amo, o eso pensaba para engañarse y no caer en la desesperación. La carreta comenzó a moverse.

El camino fue difícil, porque eran muchos en la jaula y estaba apretado. El calor no ayudaba en nada. Pasaron dos horas, solamente, cuando se detuvieron a descansar.

—¿Crees que nos darán agua? —preguntó con ilusión Jo.

—No lo creo, a esos no le interesan si nos morimos —dijo Ash.

En vez de darles agua, entró uno de los bandidos a la jaula y empezó a separarlos como si estuviera clasificando a los esclavos. Los tomaba del mentón y les hacía mostrar los dientes. Castiel trató de ocultarse con una manta para pasar desapercibido, pero no le resultó, también lo clasificaron y lo tiraron al lado de Jo, Ellen y Ash. Cuando estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, lo volvieron a agarrar del brazo y lo tironearon fuera de la jaula.

Castiel perdió el equilibrio, pero no cayó. Lo examinó un tipo bastante brusco, que casi le sacó la quijada al tomarlo de la barbilla para verlo.

—A este déjalo aparte —ordenó el sujeto.

Lo agarraron y lo tiraron a una jaula pequeña donde caía él solo, con bastante espacio para estirarse si quería. Era demasiado buena en comparación en donde estaba con los demás. Eso fue extraño, tan extraño, que emergió un temor mortal de su interior por lo que podría suceder, y eso comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro. Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en la jaula roñosa, hedionda, apretada, junto con Jo, Ellen y Ash.

La caravana siguió su camino hacia la ciudad. El camino se hizo largo y tedioso, salvo las paradas para comer y tomar agua. Castiel seguía nervioso, principalmente cuando veía la espalda del sujeto que lo metió en esa jaula. Cabalgaba un caballo negro muy hermoso, en vez de un camello, al lado de él iba un tipo alto de color. Parecían viejos compañeros de fechorías por la plática tan amena que llevaban, aunque no la podía escuchar bien desde tan lejos, solo sus risotadas.

Trataba también de ver desde lejos la jaula de Ellen, pero eran demasiados como para verlos a ellos. El camino se hizo intenso y le daban agua constantemente, mientras a los demás los dejaban sedientos y suplicantes ante la injusticia. Castiel comenzó a sentirse mal por ellos y dejó de tomar agua cuando se la ofrecían.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dicen que no quieres tomar agua —preguntó el sujeto barbón que lo puso en esa jaula.

—¿Por qué me apartaste en esta jaula? —preguntó Castiel.

—¡Qué! —dijo gruñón el hombre— ¿No te agrada? Debes creerte un príncipe o algo así, ¡pf!

Castiel abrió los ojos.

—No es eso… yo… debería estar con los demás en esa jaula, con Ellen y sus hijos, ellos son de mi tribu, estoy con ellos —explicó, apuntando con su dedo.

—No lo creo, eres mi presa y tengo derecho a llevarte como quiera. Ahora tómate el agua y come tu comida.

—¿Tu presa?

—Así es —aseguró el sujeto.

Castiel sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas. Quiso preguntarle más cosas al hombre, pero este se apartó rápido y no dejó que le preguntara nada más. Castiel casi cayó en depresión con lo escuchado. Quería decir que volvía a ser un esclavo, pero el hecho de ser tratado mejor que los otros, le daba la mala espina de ser ese esclavo en particular, que no quería ser: el sexual.

Podía con cualquier otro desempeño. Ser un criado o el chico de los mandados no lo encontraba desagradable, e incluso aprender a cocinar, pero de lo otro no quería saber nada. Estaba demasiado traumado con lo que le pasó a su familia, como para aceptar algo así, sucederle también.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras la caravana seguía avanzando hacia su destino. Lo dejaron ahí y de vez en cuando, le traían la comida. Pronto llegarían, puesto que él nunca estuvo tan lejos y pese a ser un grupo grande, avanzaban con rapidez como si tuvieran una misión especial o algo parecido.

Su jaula estaba un tanto lejos de las demás y por esa razón, estaba aislado. No pudo ver nunca ni a Jo, ni a Ellen como tampoco a Ash en todo el camino. Cuando logró divisar la fortificación de la ciudad quedó sin aire por el nuevo futuro que le esperaba. Con todas sus fuerzas pidió permanecer lejos del Príncipe Dean, pero si era una ciudad tan grande, no había muchas posibilidades de encontrarse con él y eso lo alivió. Además, pocas personas conocían a los príncipes y todas esas personas eran de la clase noble, jamás un esclavo como él vería al príncipe, así que por ese lado estaba a salvo. Tenía la seguridad de que no vería a ese príncipe engreído nunca más.

Estaba, rotundamente, equivocado.

Lo primero que sucedió cuando llegaron a la ciudad, es que el tipo barbudo se separó del grupo y agarró el camello que tiraba de su jaula. Cuando vio que se alejaba de la caravana en las puertas de la ciudad, le entró el miedo a lo desconocido. Lo habían apartado por algo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me separas de mis amigos? ¿Adónde me llevas? —gritó al sujeto.

—Eso no te importa chico, mejor quédate calladito ahí.

—No, oye, quiero saber, ¡dime! —exigió el joven.

Pero el sujeto no lo atendió más y pese a que el chico le gritaba que le dijera donde iban, solo caminó hacia el lugar. Entonces el chico, lejos de dejarse estar, comenzó a preguntarle a los transeúntes hacia donde iba el camino por el cual transitaban.

—Hacia palacio —le respondió uno.

Fue entonces que su cara se puso blanca como un fantasma. Volvía con el príncipe y esta vez estaría enojado. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le harían, quizás lo colgarían por traición. Fueron tantas las cosas que se le pasaron por la cabeza, que se puso a llorar sin querer.

—Oye chico, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el tipo que lo llevaba, un cazador de recompensa seguramente.

—Déjeme ir por favor, mi señor —suplicó Castiel con ojos llorosos.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¡Pero por qué!

—Es mi trabajo y debo llevarte ante mi amo.

—Si es por el dinero, te lo devolveré. Trabajaré para ti si es necesario, pero no me lleves a palacio por favor.

—Debo llevarte hasta allá. Es mi deber con el príncipe de este reino.

—No, por favor, con el Príncipe Dean, no. Haré cualquier cosa que me pida, pero eso no.

El hombre lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso él se portó mal contigo?

A Castiel la respuesta lo descolocó, aunque se recuperó en seguida.

—No, pero lo hará —dijo con seguridad.

El hombre lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, ya que no creía en las palabras del chico.

—No lo creo chico. El Príncipe Dean es algo cabezota, pero es bondadoso, ya lo verás.

—¡No quiero verlo! —chilló asustado.

El hombre lo miró extrañado.

—Ese es tu problema.

Dicho esto siguió su camino, arrastrando la jaula y acercando cada vez más al asustado chico a su destino incierto. No solo se asustó por él, sino lo que le pudieran hacer a Ellen, Jo y a Ash si el príncipe sabía que estuvo con ellos.

—¡No por favor! ¡No por favor! —lloraba y gritaba Castiel— ¡No quiero ir con el príncipe Dean! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡Shhhh! ¡Deja el escándalo! —lo retó al mirar a la gente a su alrededor, verlos con expectación.

El hombre estaba seguro, que la razón del interés de las personas era, porque mencionaba al príncipe y no podía dejar que su reputación se manchara ante su pueblo.

—¡No quiero ir y me resistiré hasta la muerte! ¡Oíste! ¡No me importa! —gritó Castiel, tratando de arrancar los barrotes con ambas manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué pasa Bobby? —preguntó su amigo moreno.

—Parece que el chico está mal de la cabeza. Intenta romper la jaula.

—¿Cuándo se puso así?

Bobby abrió los ojos, se acercó a Castiel mientras el otro gritaba a todo pulmón, sin dejar de zamarrear los barrotes, como si de verdad pudiera arrancarlos con su fuerza. Bobby le gritó para poder conversar con él, pero el otro no escuchaba. Finalmente, un ruido estridente estremeció los barrotes y dio cuenta que su amigo golpeaba con la espada a la jaula. Con eso se quedó callado por fin, al caer de rodillas en la jaula sin soltar los barrotes.

—Gracias Rufus —dijo Bobby.

El hombre moreno se encogió de hombros. Bobby pudo mirar al cansado chico, el cual estaba hecho un desastre, tanto física como emocionalmente. Dean estaría furioso si le llevaba ese desastre a sus narices.

—Castiel, ese es tu nombre ¿No? —preguntó Bobby—. Mira, hagamos un trato.

El chico lo miró con una furia y determinación en los ojos, solo apretó los barrotes y no dijo nada. Bobby vio muchas veces esa mirada en los soldados dispuesto a sacrificar su vida. Fue una sorpresa ver eso en un chico como aquel, con ese físico tan debilucho. Ahora entendía por qué Dean estaba tan interesado en él. No sacaba nada con llevarlo a la fuerza, a estos espíritus cuesta mucho tiempo quebrarlos y no tenía ese tiempo, pero sí, había una cosa que les importaban.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban tus amigos? —preguntó Bobby.

Ahí estaba, ese dejo en los ojos del chico de preocupación. Sus manos aflojaron un poco los barrotes.

—Espera, ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Bobby—. Ellen, ese es su nombre ¿Y los nombres de sus hijos?

—¡Ellos no hicieron nada! —vociferó Castiel— ¡Solo me cuidaron cuando me moría de hambre! ¡No tienen la culpa de nada!

—Está bien, está bien —tranquilizó Bobby—. No digo nada de eso, pero qué te parece si a cambio de tu colaboración, yo, personalmente, protegeré a tus amigos.

—¿Los cuidarás? —preguntó Castiel muy extrañado.

—Eso, chico, yo los cuidaré ¿Qué dices?

—¿No les pasará nada? ¿Los liberarás? —dijo con esperanzas Castiel.

Este chico era demasiado exigente.

—Puedo cuidarlos para que nada malo les pase. Lo de liberarlos… depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De ti. Pórtate bien y todo se arreglará.

—¿Por qué confiaría en ti? Eres un lacayo del príncipe.

—Soy un hombre de honor, soy Bobby Singer, Capitán de la Guardia Real del Ejército Winchester. Te doy mi palabra aquí, frente al comandante Rufus Turner de que cumpliré —dijo Bobby, cuadrándose y levantando su espada a la altura de su rostro.

Castiel miró sorprendido al sujeto, ya que pensaba que solo era un mercenario y no alguien de tan alto rango. Todo esto no arreglaba su situación para nada, pero al menos sus amigos no sufrirían por su causa, así que asintió con cansancio. Guardó silencio los siguientes minutos del término del viaje, solo dijo los nombres de los hijos de Ellen, Jo y Ash, para que el hombre los pudiera proteger tal como prometió.

Al llegar a palacio, lo arrastraron fuera de la jaula y le pusieron cadenas en las manos. Él solo las miró con desazón, porque devuelta a las cadenas, las cuales le fue tan difícil librarse y no le gustaba para nada. Si bien siempre fue un prisionero encadenado a su destino, logró que las cadenas físicas durarán poco sobre su piel. Ahora que las tenía de vuelta, supo que todo lo que logró con su antiguo esclavista, no sirvió de nada.

Lo llevaron entre dos por unos pasillos que no reconoció. Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero casi lo llevaban en el aire. Por unos momentos, pensó que no estaba en el palacio, porque no había nada que le pareciera familiar.

Lo guiaron hasta una bañera y le quitaron las cadenas. Unos sirvientes comenzaron a quitarle la ropa mientras el miraba desesperado por donde arrancar. Trató de hacer un movimiento, pero los guardias lo interceptaron y volvieron a arrastrarlo a la bañera. Pusieron de vuelta las cadenas y ahora los sirvientes más agresivos le desgarraron la ropa. Cuando lo dejaron desnudo, lo tiraron a la bañera. Castiel salió chapoteando, ya que casi se ahoga con los movimientos tan bruscos. Le gritaron muchas veces que se quedara quieto, pero él no quería bañarse por obvias razones. Bañar a los esclavos significaba que los enviarían con su amo y Castiel no quería ver por nada del mundo al príncipe Dean. Incluso, había olvidado que tenía que portarse bien en favor de Ellen y sus hijos por lo desesperado que estaba.

Los sirvientes si supieran lo que pensaba el joven creerían que estaba loco. Loco no era, quizás traumatizado por la experiencia vivida con su propia familia. Sin embargo, así como estaba, no quería nada de nadie, en especial de Dean. Sería muy difícil sacarle de la cabeza eso.

Lo bañaron como pudieron, porque se resistió en cada momento. Luego lo sacaron entre varios para poder secarlo y vestirlo. Volvieron a encadenarlo, porque el chico se resistía, pero cuando vio las cadenas su ánimo decayó, porque recordó a Bobby. Entonces, pudieron llevarlo sin tanta resistencia por los pasillos del Palacio Real hasta el trono del Príncipe Monarca. Ahí estaba el hombre que lo trajo y ni siquiera quiso alzar la vista hacia el trono.

—Bien hecho, Bobby. Lo trajiste de regreso tal cual prometiste —felicitó el príncipe.

La voz le hizo estremecer.

—No fue fácil. El chico es escurridizo y no quería volver, pero tengo mis métodos —explicó el hombre.

—¿No quería volver? —preguntó el monarca muy contrariado.

—Eso fue lo que dijo. Lo encontré en una caravana de una tribu desintegrada, con respecto a eso…

—Después —cortó Dean.

Dean bajó de su trono. Castiel solo escuchó los pasos del monarca acercándose a él.

—¿Por qué no querías volver? —preguntó Dean, demasiado cerca.

El corazón del chico esclavo palpitó salvaje en su pecho de lo asustado que estaba.

—Vamos, responde.

—Su Alteza Real, no creo…

—Déjalo Bobby, quiero que me responda él ¿Y bien?

—No quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar contigo —respondió Castiel con enojo.

—¡Muchacho insolente! —Dean levantó la mano para golpearlo y Castiel se recogió en defensa con ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

Como el golpe no llegó, Castiel abrió los ojos con miedo y ahí estaba como congelado el monarca con su mano en el aire. La mirada de Dean era indescifrable, pero algo lo atraía de ello como si una lucha interna se llevara a cabo dentro de esa cabeza real. La mano en el aire temblaba, pero no bajó sobre él, sino que cayó laxa a un costado.

—¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselo! —ordenó con energía el monarca.

Lo llevaron hacia una celda bastante limpia que más parecía una habitación. Solo la puerta de madera tenía una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes, lo que la convertía en una celda. Permaneció un buen tiempo ahí, parecieron días, pero solo fueron unas cuantas horas. Sabía lo que vendría, lo intuía y eso lo tenía nervioso. Cuando abrieron la puerta para llevarlo a lavarse otra vez, él quería gritar de impotencia. Al menos lo dejaron ir al baño, pero no quería lavarse, ya estaba limpio, siempre estuvo limpio.

Lo llevaron a la Cámara Real del príncipe Dean, entre tres grandotes soldados armados hasta los dientes y él atado de manos con una gruesa cadena. Solo tenía puestos unos velos que cubrían partes importantes de su cuerpo, también unas sandalias que volarían en cualquier momento.

**Fin capítulo 6**


	7. Certificando a un esclavo

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió al verla, porque creyó que iría directo a entrenamiento. A algún lugar oscuro, donde aprendería los secretos turbios de la lujuria. En vez de eso, ahí estaba otra vez, frente a la puerta del príncipe, como la primera vez, o por lo menos, con el mismo sentimiento que la primera vez, aunque en diferente situación.

—¿Eres virgen todavía? —preguntó Inias cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ofendido.

—Eso lo veremos.

Inias ordenó con una mano y los soldados tomaron al desprevenido, le quitaron la ropa y lo desnudaron por completo. Castiel comenzó resistirse, cosa que no le sirvió de mucho. Con una mordaza especial de cuero, taparon su boca y sus gritos, mordió la bolita con fuerza, como tratando de romperla con los dientes, pero eso fue inútil debido a lo blanda que era. Tiró unas patadas y manotazos cuando lo amarraron boca arriba en la cama. Sacaron sus cadenas, reemplazándolas con unas correas de cuero acolchadas.

Castiel tironeaba las cuerdas con fuerza mientras los soldados eran despedidos. Inias tomó asiento cerca de él y vio los ojos furiosos del chico. Tuvo que aceptar que el chico tenía espíritu, aunque no sabía cuánto de ese espíritu quedaría después de esto.

—No me mires así. Tú mismo te lo buscaste, sino te hubieras escapado, no tendríamos que revisar si sigues siendo virgen o no —explicó Inias, sentado en la silla con las piernas cruzadas—. Esperaremos al encargado, yo no te revisaré, ni siquiera te tocaré, sino es necesario.

Eso tranquilizó al chico desnudo. Si al menos se trataba de un examen físico, ya había pasado por uno, aunque fue terrible para él, este parecía un tanto diferente.

Apareció otro hombre un rato después.

—Hola Inias, así que volvió el chico. Desnudo se ve diferente. Tenemos buen material aquí.

—Qué tal Crowley —respondió Inias—. El chico dijo que todavía era virgen por si te sirve de algo.

Inias no se movió de su silla.

—Eso lo veremos ahora mismo —dijo Crowley, dejando un bolso pequeño en la mesa.

Abrió el maletín y sacó unos frascos con esencias de diferentes clases, los cuales dejó encima de la mesa. El chico se movió bastante con la intrusión del tipo.

—Si quieres que termine luego, quédate quieto o traeré a los soldados para que te sostengan —dijo Crowley a Castiel, sin dejar de examinarlo con su dedo.

No contento con revisarlo por atrás, también lo revisó por delante. Luego fue al baño a lavarse las manos y fue al maletín a sacar un papel.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Inias.

—Es virgen —respondió Crowley.

—No revisaste su boca.

—No hace falta —declaró con seguridad.

Inias lo miró sospechoso. Crowley lo miró con aires de sabiondo.

—¿Acaso crees que alguien se detendría con solo una chupada, pudiendo tomar todo lo demás? —preguntó Crowley, presentando con su mano el cuerpo desnudo en la cama.

—Mmmmh. El príncipe lo quiere todo certificado.

—Lo sé.

Crowley se iba a sentar a la mesa cuando llegó el príncipe. Quedó de pie.

Dean se quedó paralizado, mirando a los ojos azules y las dos vistas chocaron de improviso. Un silencio surgió en el ambiente. Asimismo, el de ojos verdes quitó la vista con la misma rapidez mientras se quitaba el turbante para dejarlo en un mueble. Su cuerpo brillaba con todas las joyas y oro que traía encima.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Dean con tono molesto.

—Todo intacto, es cien por ciento virgen —declaró Crowley.

—Lo quiero todo certificado —ordenó el príncipe.

—En este momento lo escribía.

—También quiero que certifiques la posesión.

Tanto Inias como Crowley se miraron extrañados sin saber, a ciencia cierta, a qué se refería exactamente su amo. El príncipe comenzó quitarse los anillos para dejarlos en los joyeros exquisitos de dibujos orientales.

—Voy a tomarlo ahora mismo —sentenció Dean.

El chico supo a qué se refería y comenzó a moverse histérico, tratando de quitarse las correas. Dean terminó de quitarse los collares, y su capa real, la dejó a un lado, sobre una silla.

—Tú me guiarás. Inias lo sujetará —dijo Dean.

—¿Está…?

—Eres el entrenador ¿Sabes tu trabajo o no? —preguntó Dean a Crowley con voz de mando.

—Soy un especialista —afirmó el hombre con autosuficiencia, tomando una botellita de la mesa.

Caminó unos pasos y se la ofreció al príncipe.

—Primero, debe lavarse bien las manos y untarse esto en los dedos —dijo el entrenador.

Dean miró la botellita con curiosidad. Luego fue al baño seguido por Crowley.

—Use el cepillo para las uñas —señaló el entrenador.

Dean no dijo nada, solo hizo lo señalado. Cepilló sus dedos con cuidado con harto jabón y enjuagó bien, asimismo los secó. Crowley quiso aprobar el lavado, pero Dean no le pasó sus manos, en vez de eso lo miró con seriedad.

—Así está bien —dijo Crowley, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

Dean ya llegaba a la cama donde el chico seguía, intentando quitarse las correas.

—Es muy persistente —informó Inias, quien no se había movido de su silla.

Dean no hizo ningún comentario al respecto sobre el chico, en vez de eso se sentó en la orilla de la cama a la altura de la cintura de Castiel y abrió la botellita.

—Debe untarlo en el dedo medio con abundancia —señaló Crowley.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? He dado sexo anal a las chicas. Un hombre no debe ser tan diferente —dijo Dean.

—Es verdad, Su Alteza, pero también es cierto que la anatomía es un tanto diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los hombres tienen cierto punto interior que puede estimular.

Eso no lo sabía Dean y le interesó de sobremanera, así que le pidió a Crowley que le explicara con detalles. Este así lo hizo de forma rápida como le pidieron. Eso fue muy educativo e impresionante para todos los de la habitación.

—Ok, tú lo harás primero y después me guiarás —ordenó Dean.

—Cómo guste —respondió Crowley—. Este es un lubricante especial, el cual dará la relajación muscular necesaria, para una penetración no tan dolorosa. Como el chico es virgen es muy importante hacerlo bien.

Crowley comenzó a embetunarse los dedos, bajo la estricta mirada de Dean, para después hacerlo él mismo. El entrenador le dio los pasos como si se tratara de una ciencia oculta. Inias miraba todo con cara divertida y Castiel estaba, extrañamente intrigado con toda la ceremonia que estaban haciendo esos dos.

Crowley metió el dedo medio con suavidad, explicando todo el proceso, aunque no había mucho que decir según Inias, este sujeto se arreglaba para hacer una explicación biológica-científica en todo.

—Incluso, el perineo masculino puede ser más sensible que el de la mujer, puede estimularlo Su Alteza, en esa zona con este tipo de movimiento con el pulgar cuando esté en la parte interna del ano, localizando la próstata. Esa está casi siempre en la parte superior… hacia arriba, pero otras veces hay que buscarla así, con este movimiento y…

Escucharon un gritito junto al estremecimiento del cuerpo.

—Ahí está, ¿vio? —concluyó Crowley.

Dean tragó saliva cuando vio el cuerpo agitado del joven. Lamió sus labios, pero algo en su interior ya no quiso ver más los dedos de ese hombre ahí, puesto que quería los suyos.

—Suficiente, ahora lo haré yo —informó Dean.

—Como guste, Su Alteza Real.

Dean embetunó sus dedos tal como le enseñaron, mientras Crowley retiraba los suyos. La penetración comenzó igual que la primera vez, guiado por el entrenador, pero ahora el chico se tensó y no dejaba de moverse, tratando de alejarse del dedo de Dean.

—Deja de moverte —ordena Dean—. Inias ven aquí y sujétalo.

Inias se puso de pie y fue a cumplir la orden de su amo.

—Debes sujetarlo de las caderas —volvió a ordenar Dean.

Inias puso ambas manos una al lado de otra de las caderas del chico, para inmovilizar.

—Quizás debemos amarrarlo más. Es muy rebelde y no se deja —comentó Inias.

—¡Cállate! —siseó el príncipe.

Volvieron a mirarse preocupado los dos súbditos fieles del príncipe. Un acuerdo en el aire quedó zanjado entre Inias y Crowley, porque contradecir a su amo era considerado pena de muerte. Así que se aprontaron a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Dean siguió la guía de Crowley, cambiando un poco la estrategia a causa de la nula colaboración del chico. A Dean le costó un poco, pero pudo encontrar el punto deseado con éxito. Después tuvo varias lecciones por parte de Crowley para estirar y lubricar el trasero de un hombre, así como también, el cómo estimular por delante. Esto último jamás lo había hecho y encontró fascinante la suavidad que conllevaba el acto. Quería tocar más, pero lubricar era importante, así como ensanchar. Fue metiendo otros dedos para hacer espacio, según las instrucciones del guía y estuvo bastante rato en eso, muy concentrado en hacerlo bien.

—Creo que es suficiente, Su Alteza Real —dijo Crowley.

Retiró los dedos y fue a bajarse los pantalones, solo un poco, lo suficiente para sacar su pene, porque por lo demás, estaba completamente vestido. Embetunó bastante lo suyo.

—Espere, es mejor si lo volteamos.

Entre los tres, pusieron al chico boca abajo, quitándole solo las correas de los tobillos e intercambiando los pies. Las manos le quedaron cruzadas, pero no hubo problema en eso o en lo otro, salvo bastantes patadas que tuvieron que sostener a parte de las quejas amortiguadas por la mordaza, que más que quejas, parecían insultos. Le pusieron una almohada bajo la cadera para levantar el trasero.

Comenzó la penetración. Estaba bastante estrecho, así que apretaba como los demonios, pese a lubricarlo harto. Hubo un grito apagado.

—Deténgase un momento, por favor —pidió Crowley.

Paró el acto, recién tenía la punta adentro así que miró extrañado al entrenador con actitud sospechosa. Sin embargo, la cara de este le dijo que era solo por un instante.

Tenía razón, fue bueno detenerse, porque pudo acostumbrarse a la sensación que lo arrebataba, pese a doler. Algo bastante extraño en su experiencia.

—Vaya lento, le diré cuándo detenerse.

Podía hacer eso, así que siguió su camino hasta que otra vez lo detuvieron. Volvieron a lubricar un poco los alrededores y continuaron. Eso fue de este modo hasta que estuvo por completo adentro, pudo mantenerse quieto por unos instantes para saborear el momento. Nunca había sentido algo así, pese a tener sexo anal con sus odaliscas era diferente, pero no sabía en qué sentido, podía ser por el dolor y pensó esto para descartarlo casi al instante. No era eso, era otra cosa que no supo identificar.

—Ahora puede moverse, hágalo lento.

Eso fue lo que hizo. Quitó las manos de Inias de las caderas del chico y siguió solo el acto. Quiso abrazar al chico, tocar su cuerpo, tocarlo con su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta que esos dos todavía estaban en la habitación, así que se detuvo sin salir del cuerpo.

—Desde aquí puedo seguir solo —dijo Dean un poco agitado—. Pueden retirarse. Crowley, junto con el certificado de virginidad, quiero el de posesión firmado por ustedes como testigos. Ahora váyanse y que nadie me interrumpa.

Los hombres no tuvieron que repetirle nada. Crowley agarró sus cosas, pero dejó los aceites y se fue del lugar junto con Inias. Cuando Dean escuchó la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a quitarse su ropa para quedar lo más desnudo que pudiera sin salir del chico. Sus pantalones quedaron atascados en sus rodillas, pero logró dejar todo su torso desnudo y de esta forma, lo tomó por atrás. Aumentó el movimiento un poco rápido, pero suave, recordó en estimular donde debía y pensó que moriría de placer. Estaba exquisito, el sexo con chicos era exquisito. Ese descubrimiento lo emocionó impensablemente.

Al llegar al clímax, esparció unos besos por esa espalda perfecta y se vino con todo lo que tenía en el interior tan rico. Pasó un rato recobrando el aliento al lado del otro cuerpo. Acarició al chico en todas partes y recordó que debía tocarlo adelante, así que trató de volearlo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba sin sentido. Castiel se había desmayado.

Dean se levantó muy rápido y se puso su bata antes de llamar a sus sirvientes.

**Fin capítulo 7**


	8. El harem

Castiel despertó en su celda, bastante adolorido. No veía nada, eso lo asustó, pero al tocarse solo era una venda con rodajas de alguna fruta que cubría sus ojos. Al parecer, lo habían limpiado y le pusieron una crema curativa ahí abajo. Quiso sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo. Entonces, recordó lo ocurrido y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, haciéndose una bolita entre las sábanas.

—No llores hermanito, se te hincharán los ojos —dijo una voz conocida.

—¡Gabe!

Gabriel abrazó al pequeño y lo acunó en su pecho mientras se recostaba a su lado en esa pequeña cama. Castiel lloraba desconsolado.

—¡Me violó! —chillaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé, shhh —calmaba su hermano Gabriel.

—Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, puede venir otra vez.

—Ya tranquilo, aquí estoy, no me iré.

Gabriel lo dejó llorar todo lo que quiso. La situación lo ameritaba. Le dio un vaso de agua también. Cuando el chico se quedó dormido, producto del cansancio de tanto llorar, hizo otra mascarilla para la inflamación de los ojos y se la puso a Castiel. Arropó al chico con cuidado. Luego, agarró una silla de la esquina y se sentó en ella, cerca de la cama, con rostro muy preocupado. 

Rato después, Castiel volvió a despertar y la mascarilla volvió a volar.

—¡Qué bueno que despertaste!, justo pedí algo de sopa. Necesitas tomar líquidos —le dijo Gabriel.

Tomó la sopa en silencio. La sopa le hizo bien a su cuerpo. Además, ya no le dolía tanto y pudo sentarse para la merienda. Luego, comió algo más contundente, también rico. Al terminar, Gabriel volvió la silla al rincón y puso la charola en ella, volvió a sentarse en la cama y tomó sus manos.

—Cassie —dijo Gabriel—. Sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, ¿no? Eres demasiado lindo como para que te dejaran en paz.

—¡Maldita sea la belleza! —dijo amargado.

—No digas eso. Es un don ser bello y tú lo eres, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

—¿Y de qué te sirve eso si eres un esclavo sexual? Al menos otro tipo de esclavo tiene dignidad, los sexuales, no tienen ni eso.

—Ningún esclavo tiene dignidad, Cassie, pero los esclavos sexuales podemos pedir el favor de nuestro amo. Es más, tenemos un poder especial sobre él.

—¿De qué hablas? Eso es ridículo.

—Es cierto, podemos volver locos a nuestros amos con nuestro cuerpo. Se vuelven adictos a nosotros, pero si ellos no solo aman tu cuerpo, sino también todo de ti, están perdidos y ellos serán nuestros esclavos, no nosotros de ellos.

—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida!

Gabriel rio con ganas.

—Pobre príncipe Dean, no sabe lo que le espera —dijo Gabriel con ironía.

—No entiendo ¿No deberías sentir lástima de mí?

—Estarás bien Cassie. No sabes lo asustado que estaba de que te agarrara un depravado del desierto y te hiciera añicos ¡Me asustaste mucho tontito!

—¡Ah!, lo siento Gabe, pero no quería que sucediera esto y ya ves, sucedió exactamente lo que te dije.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo nervioso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sospechoso.

Gabriel quedó en silencio, porque no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su hermano.

—Tengo que decirte algo, pero antes que nada, te diré que no te tocarán. No pueden, porque eres propiedad del príncipe. Nadie puede tocarte salvo el príncipe, aunque tu entrenador puede tocarte una que otra parte, pero nada…

—¿Entrenador?

—Crowley será tu entrenador personal, como te dije no puede tocarte…

Castiel no pudo escuchar nada más, quedó casi paralizado por la noticia. No era tonto, lo mandaban a entrenamiento para ser un juguete sexual eficaz y activo. Eso siempre pasaba cuando perdías tu virginidad, era demasiado ingenuo creer que a él no le pasaría.

—¿Cuándo comenzará mi entrenamiento? —dijo sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro.

—Cuando estés mejor. Debo aplicarte este ungüento ahí abajo para que mejores pronto y no te duela tanto. Debía hacerlo tu entrenador, pero yo pedí hacerlo, sino te molesta.

—Tienes razón, prefiero que lo hagas tú.

Días después, comenzó el entrenamiento con Crowley. Al principio Castiel pensó que lo llevarían a un lugar especial, pero no, lo dejaron en esa celda cerca del harem. No quiso salir en toda la semana, solo salía al baño a la vuelta, para asearse, al parecer no lo compartía con nadie y eso le llamó la atención.

—Hola Castiel, mi nombre es Crowley y seré tu entrenador.

—Sí, ya sé.

—Eso es bueno ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mejor.

—Debo revisarte.

El cuerpo de Castiel se tensó enseguida.

—No quiero —dijo Castiel antes de pensar.

Crowley lo quedó mirando con insistencia.

—Puedo hacer que los guardias te amarren a la cama desnudo y yo haré lo que me place, o… —Hizo una pausa significativa—. Te desnudas tú mismo, te miro de cerca, luego te tumbas abres las piernas y me dejas ver allá abajo cómo está la inflamación.

El estómago del chico se hizo pequeño, dada la falta de respuesta, Crowley caminó hacia la salida en busca de los guardias, pero se detuvo al ver el movimiento de Castiel. Este comenzó a desvestirse.

Crowley hizo lo que dijo, miró con intensidad el cuerpo del chico como si lo estuviera memorizando. Castiel tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras lo rodeaba y sentía su mirada por todo su cuerpo. Luego tuvo que tumbarse y abrió las piernas con pesar. Crowley se puso entre ellas y tocó con su dedo la entrada. Castiel saltó un poco y resistió la presión que hizo, incluso torció los dedos de sus pies, pensando que avanzaría más, pero no lo hizo. El hombre se retiró y le dijo que se vistiera, cosa que hizo casi al instante.

—Estas recuperado, mañana comenzaremos —dijo Crowley.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

—No abuses de tu suerte.

Castiel lo miró desafiante con una respuesta en el aire bastante atrevida.

—Mira chico —dijo Crowley—. Hablemos claro, tu cabeza debió rodar en la plaza pública en el momento que te trajeron.

La expresión de Castiel se transformó a una extrañada.

—Eres un esclavo renegado, que desafió al príncipe regente de este reino y huyó —continuó el entrenador—. La ley contempla, que los esclavos reales fugitivos serán ejecutados en la plaza pública y se les cortará la cabeza con una espada imperial a modo de ejemplo. Solo te salvaste, porque conservaste tu virginidad, sino tu linda cabeza no estaría sobre esos sexys hombros en estos momentos, sino ensartada en una pica, secándose al sol.

La imagen le dio un escalofrío a Castiel y bajó la cabeza de forma pensativa. Se preguntaba si Gabriel sabía de esa ley tan horrible.

—Piensa esto con mucho cuidado la próxima vez que quieras escapar, o tu cabeza rodará y ni siquiera el príncipe Dean te podrá salvar. Él no está sobre la ley, por muy príncipe que sea —sentenció Crowley.

Castiel hizo un movimiento de dolor en su rostro.

—¿Entendiste lo que te dije?

El chico quedó en silencio.

—Mueve la cabeza en afirmación —ordenó Crowley.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza y con los ojos bajos.

—Bien, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento —repitió Crowley y dejó la habitación, con esa actitud de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

El chico quedó con un puchero adorable y golpeó la cubierta de la cama donde estaba sentado. El mundo le parecía un lugar horrible e injusto.

Al otro día temprano en la mañana, después del desayuno, llegó su entrenador con un maletín. No recordó nada bueno que saliera de ese maletín maldito, por eso lo quedó mirando con seriedad extrema como si pudiera ver su interior.

—¿Quieres saber lo que traigo aquí? —preguntó Crowley—. Son unos juguetes sexuales para ensanchar un poco tu agujero.

Castiel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No te preocupes, no forzaremos nada, ni lo ensancharemos mucho, porque el mismo príncipe quiere hacer los honores—siguió hablando el entrenador muy animado.

Crowley sacó un pene de madera muy pequeño, aunque las proporciones estaban mal balanceadas. Era muy extraño y pareciera que lo sacaron de un enano mal desarrollado, ya que los testículos eran demasiado grandes para lo demás. Reiría de ese adefesio, sino fuera porque sacó otro juguete del bolso, un poco más grande, luego otro más grande que el anterior y así, sacó cinco en perfecta escala hasta uno bastante normal.

—Este que tenemos aquí, es la copia perfecta del pene del príncipe, ¿no es hermoso? —dijo Crowley, acariciándolo con cariño—. Aunque todos los demás, también son copias de este, solo en los testículos claro está.

Castiel lo seguía, mirando sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Empezaremos con este. —Mostró el pequeño.

Describió las características del aparato, muchas cosas para algo así que cumplía solo una función. Explicó cómo lo usaban en el entrenamiento de las chicas y que jamás había estado en un hombre. Sería la primera vez, por lo tanto, un evento especial, ya que debutaría en un hombre.

—¿Lavaron eso? —interrumpió Castiel.

—Lo lavamos minuciosamente y lo hicimos hervir. La higiene es importante en este tipo de entrenamiento…

Otra lección sobre la higiene de unos largos minutos aburridos. Al parecer, Castiel debió temer al aburrimiento, en vez al dolor que acarreaba el entrenar. Después, fue la lección de cómo lubricar el aparato, cómo colocarlo, cómo usarlo y demás cosas en palabrería.

El juguete en sí, no dolió, era pequeño como el dedo medio. Dolió su orgullo, porque fue Crowley quien lo manejó mientras él estaba boca arriba en la cama. Hasta que ya le hartó la situación y quitó su trasero de la intrusión.

—Creo que es suficiente —dijo Crowley.

Castiel quedó sorprendido, que el entrenador no le llamara la atención por terminar el entrenamiento de esa forma. De hecho, permitió que se vistiera sus pantaloncitos de tela blanca liviana, abombados y ajustados a su cintura por una faja de cinto azul.

—Ahora ensayaremos un poco el sexo oral con estos juguetes —anunció el entrenador.

Eso quería decir, que debía chupar los juguetes. Hizo una mueca de hastío, pero no tenía de otra. Crowley tomó el de tamaño real en todo, el perfecto espejo del pene del príncipe y le dio instrucciones como lamer.

Esto no lo hizo muy bien Castiel, así que Crowley le quitó el juguete y le pasó una paleta de dulce en su reemplazo.

—Juega con eso, pero con suavidad —le dijo.

La paleta estaba mejor y era rica. Siguió las órdenes de Crowley con gusto hasta comerse el dulce por completo. Fue la única forma de completar el entrenamiento del día. Más tarde, tuvo tiempo de salir al baño y recorrer en algo, donde estaba, porque después de la captura no lo dejaban andar con libertad, siempre tenía un guardia que le pisaba los talones, llamado Gadreel. No era muy hablador y eso lo agradecía, porque él tampoco hablaba mucho. Mucho menos ahora con ese destino infeliz.

Castiel vestía pantalones blancos abombados ceñidos a los tobillos, unas sandalias blandas de color azul, como también ceñido a su cintura con una faja azul, cuyo cinto excedente caía por un costado hasta la rodilla con unos flecos dorados. También vestía arriba un chalequito corto azul marino, bordado con hilos de oro a pecho y brazos descubiertos con solo muñequeras de seda corto en ambas muñecas de sus manos.

Llegaron al centro del harem donde estaban todas esas odaliscas bellas. Algunas se levantaron de sus almohadones de seda para verlo con curiosidad. Era todo un evento, como diría Crowley, pues era el primer hombre en el harem del príncipe. Incluso hubo un momento de silencio entre todas las chicas, solo una se le acercó con suficiencia, primero, tanto que pensó que lo golpearía, pero no, al contrario, le sonrió.

—Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Anna.

Anna, la esclava que llevó a su alcoba el príncipe, el día que escapó. La recordaba.

—Por supuesto, me acuerdo de ti —dijo Castiel.

—Castiel, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Seré tu guía en el harem. Ven, te presentaré a las chicas.

Gadreel se quedó en la puerta. La chica lo guio hasta las cortinas de seda transparente y ahí había tantas mujeres como flores en un jardín de lo coloridas que eran. Anna lo presentó ante todas como el nuevo del harem. Castiel nervioso, comenzó a saludar a las chicas mientras eran presentadas una a una, pareciera que nunca terminaba si habían cincuenta mujeres ahí o quizás cien, todas lo miraban con curiosidad y algunas con desprecio. Lo único bueno o no tan bueno, fue no encontrar a Jo ahí, no sabía nada de ella o de su madre Ellen o Ash, después que fueron capturados.

—Hola, soy Lisa, una de las concubinas del príncipe.

—Hola.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa que lo puso más incómodo de lo que estaba.

—Estoy segura que te convertirás en el próximo favorito del príncipe —dijo Lisa.

—Espero que no —respondió el chico con sinceridad y sin emoción alguna.

Las chicas que lo escucharon quedaron sorprendida, e incluso, comenzaron a cuchichiar entre ellas. Anna y Lisa quedaron igual de extrañadas con la actitud del chico.

—No te creas mucho, chico lindo —dijo una de las bellezas con cabellos negros—. Si tienes suerte, puede que nunca te llame a su lecho.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Castiel con un atisbo de esperanza, aunque no lo creía mucho.

—No digas eso, Meg —interpeló Lisa—. El hecho que todavía no te llamen a ti, después de tres años, no significa que a él le pase lo mismo.

—¿No te ha llamado? —preguntó el chico muy interesado en esa posibilidad.

—No y tampoco me interesa ser llamada, pero pertenecer al harem tiene sus ventajas. Mira, te enseñan danza y las artes. También a ser bonita, maquillaje, vestimenta. Puedes elegir un instrumento musical para tocar. Hay muchas cosas por hacer, en vez de estar suplicando por acostarse con el príncipe —respondió Meg.

—Darle placer al príncipe es la razón principal de pertenecer al harem. No le metas ideas raras en la cabeza a los nuevos. Estás muy mal y si el príncipe se entera, te expulsará —dijo Lisa.

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada raro, ¿es la verdad, o no?

—Estás loca. Ven, vámonos de aquí. Te mostraré la sala de música.

Lisa lo sacó de ahí de un brazo. Castiel volteó a ver a Meg, quien quedaba parada a los pies de los almohadones mientras le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería. Esa Meg decía cosas con sentido y tenían algo en común, pues tampoco le interesaba ser llamado a la cama del príncipe.

**Fin capítulo 8**


	9. Flores hermosas

La sala de música era bastante entretenida. Tenía muchos instrumentos para elegir. Anna le dio el horario de los cursos, que debía tomar, entre ellos literatura y poesía. En realidad nunca pensó que pertenecer al harem del príncipe, significaba una instrucción tan variada, salvo las clases para ser un juguete sexual.

Conocía los entrenamientos gracias a Gabriel, esos fueron salvajes y siempre le tocó curar al pobre, después de una de esas clases. Nunca le enseñaron danza, ni lo trataron con penes de juguetes y todo aquí no parecía tan malo, salvo por el pequeño detalle, de que el príncipe lo violó. Maldito sea el déspota ese que estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad.

Vio su horario, pero no entendió nada y preguntó a las chicas.

—¿Cuándo comienzo?

—Hoy mismo. Si miras tu horario, tienes clases de canto en un rato más.

Castiel volvió a ver el papel en su mano y volteó la hoja de un lado para otro, para ver la clase.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Lisa.

—No sabes leer, ¿verdad? —aseguró Anna.

Castiel sintió vergüenza, pero era cierto. No sabía leer ni escribir.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón. Debimos preguntarte eso primero —dijo Lisa—. Le diremos al maestro para que cambie tu horario y aumente las horas de lecto-escritura. Tienes idiomas, pero sino sabes ni el tuyo, es difícil que aprendas otros.

Al parecer, tendría muchas cosas que hacer en ese lugar y no tendría tiempo para nada. Las chicas parecían buenas personas, salvo que no confiaba en ellas. Ese mismo día tuvo su primera clase de lectura, debía reconocer las letras para leer el horario, pero como la cosa era repetitiva, incluso estaba la posibilidad de no necesitar leer nada. Podía aprenderse los horarios, de acuerdo al día de la semana que era.

Los entrenamientos de Crowley eran en su celda, la cual era su habitación. Este era todos los días y después, partía a sus otras clases. Crowley también entrenaba a las chicas. Así pasó una semana, donde una o dos veces conversó con Meg. La chica le caía bien, era un tanto excéntrica, pero le encontraba la razón en todo, además, le contó que el príncipe solo llamaba a su lecho, solo a quienes terminaban el entrenamiento. Eso lo alegró como no tenía idea, porque este duraba dos años. Con ese tiempo quizás, incluso, podía este olvidarse de él y esperaba de todo corazón, no volver a ver al príncipe nunca más.

Eso no pasó.

Cierto día, ya en la noche. Castiel se encontraba en su pequeño escritorio en su celda, tratando de juntar una letra con otra para leer una palabra, cuando apareció su entrenador. Le dio la maravillosa noticia de que pasaría la noche con el príncipe. Castiel quedó sin habla, reaccionó al ver que el otro elegía prendas de vestir que traían unos sirvientes.

—Debemos prepararte. Tengo unos colores muy hermosos por aquí…

—Pe… pero, no he terminado mi entrenamiento —dijo Castiel confundido.

—El entrenamiento dura dos años, claro que no lo has terminado todavía, pero eso no quiere decir, que el príncipe no puede llamarte.

—Pero yo tenía entendido que el príncipe solo llamaba a quiénes terminaban el entrenamiento.

—Eso es con las chicas, contigo es diferente.

—¿Por qué soy un hombre? ¿Por qué no se compra un hombre entrenado y me deja en paz? —reclamó el chico bastante enojado.

—Quizás después se compre más, pero ahora te eligió a ti, así que anda eligiendo ropa y nos vamos a darte un baño, ¿o tengo que traer a los guardias para que te tiren a la tina igual como la otra vez?

Castiel lo miró con odio.

—Elige tú la ropa, no me interesa, e iré a darme ese maldito baño.

Los dos partieron seguidos por los sirvientes y en el baño, Castiel se reusaba a sacarse la ropa, quería meterse con ella puesta, así que de todas formas Crowley llamó a los guardias y lo tiraron a la pequeña piscina que hacía de bañera. Por un lado Castiel logró su cometido, porque lo tiraron con la ropa puesta. Por otro lado, no le fue muy bien, porque lo desnudaron entre tirones con los guardias y lo bañaron igual que la primera vez cuando fue a tener sexo con el príncipe. Lo vistieron entre varios.

—¡No quiero ir! —chilló Castiel.

—Escúchame bien, pequeño esclavo malcriado —amenazó Crowley—. Tú eres propiedad del príncipe. Tus berrinches y tus deseos no interesan aquí —alzaba la voz a medida que hablaba—. Solo eres un objeto de satisfacción para nuestro amo, así que te comportas o, ¡terminarás como carne para los guardias!, ¡oíste! —terminó con un grito.

Eso último hizo tiritar a Castiel de puro miedo. Una cosa era ser el esclavo del príncipe y otra muy diferente, el puto de los guardias. Así que se tranquilizó y dejó que lo vistieran, arreglaran e incluso, amarraran sus manos en su espalda hasta los codos. Partió de esa forma ante el príncipe.

—Hola Castiel.

—Hola príncipe.

—Dime Dean.

—Hola Dean.

—¿Por qué viene tan ataviado? —preguntó Dean a Crowley.

—El chico está recién en entrenamiento, así que no estará muy dispuesto. Recomiendo que no le quite las ataduras, ni le pida sexo oral.

—Si es peligroso, quizás sea mejor que estemos presente o lo amarremos a la cama como la última vez —opinó Inias.

—No será necesario. No se preocupen, podré vérmelas con él —dijo Dean.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Dean le ofreció asiento y una bebida, pero Castiel hizo ver que tenía las manos ocupadas como para tomar la bebida.

—Si quieres, puedo desatarte —ofreció Dean.

—No gracias, puede que lo golpee si lo hace —respondió Castiel con seriedad.

A Dean le sorprendió la franqueza del chico. Supo que lo decía en serio.

—Puede que la última vez que nos vimos, no fue la mejor, pero no me diste opción. Te escapaste y quedé en ridículo ante mis súbditos. Debía capturarte y cortarte la cabeza solo por tu desobediencia, como ejemplo para los demás —explicó Dean.

—Pues debió cortarme la cabeza.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sin creer lo que decía el chico.

—Eso es mejor que ser esclavo.

—Tienes ideas muy raras. Los esclavos siempre han existido y siempre existirán.

Castiel no dijo nada al respecto, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto lo que decía el príncipe. En vez de eso miró el suelo con cara triste. Lo que deseaba era un imposible, aunque podía vivir como esclavo si es que no le pedían su cuerpo a cambio y es exactamente, lo que le tocó vivir. Eso era el colmo de la mala suerte.

Dean lo miraba y se lamía los labios. El chico estaba más lindo que la última vez que lo vio. El chaleco tenía unas amarras fáciles de sacar. Tenía ganas de tirar esos cintos para dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

—Ven, sentémonos en la cama —le dijo Dean.

Tomó al chico del antebrazo para guiarlo. Castiel esquivó el toque al principio, pero luego se dejó guiar, comprendiendo que no valía la pena oponerse. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan brusco como la última vez.

Cuando comenzó a tocarlo y besar su cuerpo, desatando las amarras de su chaleco, Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dean se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó Dean.

Quería decirle que lo odiaba y también odiaba todo lo que le hacía, como también odiaba lo que era. Quería gritar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero comprendió que los guardias estaban afuera. Lo amarrarían a la cama y sería peor.

—Duele, sea suave, por favor —pidió Castiel.

—Ok.

Así lo hicieron. Castiel desnudo acostado boca abajo y el trasero levantado con una almohada, pero también, su rostro hundido en otra almohada, porque tenía las manos atadas en su espalda. Dean desnudo sobre el chico, separó las piernas y se puso entre ellas. Castiel estuvo a punto de patear al príncipe, luego notó que Dean tenía cierta experticia con los dedos, porque llegó sin problemas a su punto de placer, eso lo relajó, y cuando sacó los dedos para cambiarlo por su cosa, la penetración no fue tan dolorosa como la primera vez, donde quedó todo magullado por dentro. Dean se balanceó con suavidad, entrando y saliendo de él. Dolía, pero trataba de compensarlo atacando sus puntos de placer de su trasero como también de su parte delantera. Lo acariciaba con suavidad también. Sintió las manos del príncipe, agarrando su trasero con muchas ganas y varias partes de su cuerpo. El placer de Dean era notoria en la forma como gemía, pero Castiel trataba de alejarse de la situación para no sentirse tan disminuido, tan poca cosa y tan humillado.

Al terminar, pudo descansar estirado boca abajo en la cama. Dean fue a bañarse y él se quedó ahí. Llamaron a Inias, quien trajo una capa para cubrir a Castiel y llevárselo a su celda, donde le quitaron las amarras. Apareció Crowley, quien lo llevó al baño donde se quitó todo lo sucio que sentía y reparado, fue hasta su cama a dormir, agradeciendo no quedarse la noche con el príncipe.

—Lo hiciste bien, chico —elogió Crowley.

No quiso saber nada más y se durmió demasiado cansado con todo lo sucedido.

Al otro día, amaneció muy bien, con un poco de incomodidad allá abajo, pero se atendió con alguna pomada curativa que le dio Crowley. El desayuno estuvo rico y repasó la lección de lectura. Luego tocó entrenamiento con Crowley sobre usar la boca y siguiendo el horario de ese día, tendría baile y poesía.

Habló un poco con Meg, pero no le contó a nadie sobre su visita al príncipe la noche pasada. Lo guardó como un secreto, pues no quería que las mujeres se pusieran envidiosas, aunque no había nada que envidiar. Sin embargo, por ser el único hombre en el harem, igual lo envidiaban y lo veían raro.

—No le hagas caso a estas pobres mujeres amargadas. Muchas de ellas se mueren por estar con el príncipe, pero este jamás las ha llamado a su lecho, así que odian a todas o todos quienes tuvieron la fortuna de ser elegidas —contó Meg con diversión.

—Para qué sigue comprando esclavas el príncipe, sino se acuesta con todas ellas. No entiendo.

—Estatus. Un rey o monarca se mide por lo que tiene o por el harem que tiene. Nosotras somos ciento seis y contigo somos ciento siete. Hay otros reyes que tienen cientos en su reino, ¡imagínate!

Castiel no se imaginaba tantas mujeres juntas si tenía problemas con imaginarse estas.

—¿Qué le cuentas a nuestro nuevo hermano? —preguntó la recién llegada.

—Solo le estoy contando sobre el mundo de los harenes, Charlie.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, todos los que pertenecemos al harem somos hermanas y ahora hermanos. De verdad me sorprendió el príncipe contigo —dijo Charlie.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque el príncipe solo le gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres, pero contigo hizo una excepción.

—Quizás compre más hombres.

—Puede ser, eso sería genial —dijo Meg—. Claro que a ti no te gustaría mucho.

—El hecho que solo me gusten las mujeres, no significa que no me agraden los hombres —respondió Charlie a Meg.

Castiel la miró extrañada.

—Si te gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué el príncipe te compró? —preguntó Castiel.

—Por novedad. Le gusta verme en la cama con otras mujeres. Saca su lado voyerista —explicó divertida Charlie.

—Ese príncipe es un pervertido de lo peor —reflexionó Castiel.

—Shhhh —silenció Meg—. No digas eso ni en broma, porque pueden acusarte y te castigarán.

Castiel hizo un puchero que las chicas consideraron adorable. Vieron el buen gusto del príncipe al elegir a ese chico tan lindo. Sonrieron cómplices de tal revelación.

El día fue normal, no conocía muy bien el harem, así que se dio el tiempo de conocerlo. Los jardines eran hermosos como para que las chicas se sintieran felices. Castiel nunca vio tanta vegetación, porque siempre vivió en el desierto, salvo los oasis, pero los oasis no se parecían en nada a esto. Si alguna vez pensó en el paraíso, lo imaginó de esa forma, como ese jardín maravilloso que tenía frente a sus ojos. Fue tanto su asombro que quedó parado en la entrada sin moverse por unos minutos.

—Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Meg.

—Es hermoso.

Meg quedó un rato en silencio.

—Lo es.

Entonces entró y vio esas hermosas plantas, flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Solo una vez vio una flor, fue en un oasis cuando pequeño. Le llamó tanto la atención esa pequeña belleza, sobreviviendo en esas condiciones extremas, en solo un lugar con poca vegetación, rodeada de desierto. Ahora estaba ahí con todas esas flores a su alrededor, luminosas. Parecían un harem, el príncipe tenía dos harenes de bellezas.

—Me encantan las flores —dijo Castiel.

—¿Cómo no adorarlas? Son hermosas —respondió Meg.

—Traeré mis libros y me pondré a estudiar aquí ¿Puedo?

—Yo creo que sí.

Eso lo puso contento y dio una sonrisa luminosa, no vista por muchas personas, salvo sus padres y hermanos en otra época. Una más feliz. Meg quedó impactada al verla y no pudo moverse cuando Castiel salió en busca de sus libros.

Cuando Castiel volvió, no había nadie en el jardín, así que aprovechó para sentarse en una de las bancas y leer su libro de abecedario. Todavía le costaba juntar las letras, pero como conocía los sonidos podía avanzar en el aprendizaje. Después de todo, era un chico listo.

**Fin capítulo 9**


	10. Una odalisca inusual

Pasaron los días y Castiel solo llegaba a su celda o habitación a dormir. La semana siguiente, apareció Crowley fuera de la hora de entrenamiento, Castiel sintió que las tripas se le encogían, porque sabía la razón.

—El príncipe te requiere —dijo el hombre.

Otra vez al baño y otra vez a la cama del príncipe con las manos atadas a su espalda. Esta vez, fue más fácil, porque Castiel comenzó a pensar en el jardín y olvidó su cuerpo boca abajo. Además, los entrenamientos de Crowley estaban haciendo efecto y no dolía tanto, mientras era mecido por las embestidas. Al terminar, Castiel pensó que lo devolverían a su celda, pero no fue así.

—Quiero dormir contigo —dijo Dean.

—Tengo las manos atadas.

Dormir con las manos atadas era impensable para Castiel, aunque considerando la situación, la posibilidad de dejarlo así toda la noche era factible. Ya estaba pensando en la forma más cómoda de dormir de esta forma, cuando sintió cómo Dean deshacía las amarras. Castiel lo quedó mirando fijo a los ojos, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del príncipe sin resultados.

—Ven, vamos a dormir —le dijo Dean.

Castiel acarició las muñecas donde tenía las amarras para calmar lo adormecido que estaba. Vio al príncipe desnudo, acostarse entre las sábanas e invitarlo con una tapa levantada y unos golpes al colchón.

—Me gustaría limpiarme primero, sino os molesta —solicitó Castiel.

—Puedes ocupar el baño, te esperaré.

—No demoraré.

Solo tomaría una toalla húmeda y se limpiaría con rapidez. No quería que el príncipe lo siguiera con ideas extrañas. Cuando volvió, el otro no se movió de su posición, así que entró a la cama, no muy convencido de lo que hacía, porque estaba la posibilidad de que reanudara sus juegos sexuales. Sin embargo, Dean lo abrazó de la cintura para traerlo a su pecho. Sentía el corazón del príncipe latir en su oído en esa posición. Era acelerado, casi en carrera, pero cálido.

Estaba dormitando con lo cansado que estaba, un cansancio mental sobretodo. Al otro día despertó en la misma posición. Dean lo abrazaba y trató de salir de ahí con sigilo, pero no lo logró.

—Buenos días ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Dean.

—Debo irme, llegaré tarde a mi entrenamiento.

Dean rio con la ocurrencia del chico. Castiel lo quedó mirando feo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tu principal obligación es servir a tu príncipe que soy yo.

Volvió a atraparlo con los brazos y lo besó en los labios. Castiel apenas pudo rechazar el beso, con lo arrebatador que fue, y quedó sin aliento. Luego, quedó mirando al príncipe con expresión inocente, de quién no sabe, realmente lo que está pasando. Los ojos verdes tenían un brillo extraño.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la escena.

—Pase —dijo Dean.

—Su Alteza Real —anunció Inias con preocupación, seguido de Crowley— ¿Cómo amaneció? ¿Está bien?

Inias dijo todo muy rápido cuando vio a Castiel sin amarras.

—¿Por qué no estaría bien?

—Mi señor, ¿no tuvo problemas con el chico? —preguntó Crowley.

—No, ninguno, ¿por qué lo tendría?

—Porque, mi señor, él todavía no está listo y pudo ser peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? ¡Tonterías!

Dean no le cabía en la cabeza, que ese chico tan dulce y bello, pudiera ser peligroso.

—Traigan en desayuno, muero de hambre —ordenó el príncipe.

El esclavo sexual también se quedó a tomar desayuno con su amo, con actitud confundida, como quién está en un sueño y ese no es su mundo. Incluso tenía puesta una bata del príncipe. Casi no probó los bocados tan deliciosos que desfilaban ante sus ojos. Los pasteles se veían exquisitos y fue a lo único a los cuales les hincó el diente.

Después de probar los pasteles, tuvo apetito. Comió con gusto las frutas y cereales, acompañados con esa infusión tan rica de hierbas. Ni por aludido se dio, cuando los demás se pusieron a conversar.

—Castiel, debemos irnos —le dijo Crowley.

Castiel solo se limitó a levantarse de la mesa, pero el príncipe lo detuvo.

—Espera.

Lo siguiente fue un roce con su dedo por sus labios.

—Tenías crema —explicó, chupando su dedo.

El otro lo quedó mirando con extrañeza. Ese príncipe era demasiado raro para él. Volvió hacia la puerta, pero Crowley le dijo que no podía ir vestido así con la bata del príncipe, a lo cual el príncipe refutó eso, terminando con la bata puesta hasta su celda.

—Te has portado bien con el príncipe. Eso avanza tu entrenamiento —le dijo Crowley.

Castiel no le interesó, solo quería ir al jardín. Pasar ahí la tarde con su libro de lectura infantil. Ya podía leer con más detenimiento y entender, al juntar las palabras. Lo bueno de pasar la noche con el príncipe, es que le dieron la mañana libre y no tuvo entrenamiento, por este motivo se fue al jardín donde pasó bastante rato hasta que vinieron a buscarlo para el almuerzo y de ahí las instrucciones diarias para convertirse en odalisca. Algo bastante ridículo si le preguntaran, pero que no podría responder a causa del castigo inminente.

Ese día recibió la visita de su hermano Gabriel. Eso lo alegró mucho. A Gabriel no lo veía desde el día después de su retorno al palacio.

—¿Qué tal Cassie? ¿Cómo estás?

—Aquí estoy, soy un esclavo igual que tú.

—Pues te felicito entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Seguro! Yo soy un esclavo especial, al cual tratan como otro príncipe. Entonces a ti te tratan igual de bien. Hermano, eres un depredador sin experiencia, eso te hace un depredador natural —dice con una seña de sus ojos a modo salvaje, emitiendo un sonido de animal feroz.

—No sé de cuál depredador hablas, porque yo estoy en entrenamiento todavía y se supone que me faltan diez años para estar listo.

—¿Listo para qué? —preguntó Gabriel confundido.

—¿Cómo que para qué? Para acostarme con el príncipe. Es decir, dos años para eso —rectificó como sacando cuentas—, pero son diez el entrenamiento completo.

—¿No te has acostado con el príncipe Dean? ¿Qué extraño? Yo escuché a Sam comentando…

—¿El príncipe Sam lo sabe? —preguntó con un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Te acuestas con el príncipe Dean?

—Este bueno, sí, me llama a su cama y me viola con las manos atadas, pero no tenemos el sexo ese del entrenamiento, que se supone debo aprender.

—¿Con las manos atadas? ¡Qué sexy!

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Él me…

—Ya, ya, sí, te escuché, pero el hecho de que el gobernante de este reino ponga su integridad en peligro, por un esclavo es… wow… definitivamente, eres un depredador salvaje.

—¡Oye! Córtala ya con eso. No soy…

—¿Entonces serás una odalisca?

—Soy un hombre, ¿cómo puedo ser eso?

—Ah, pero yo quiero ser una —dijo Gabriel con ensoñación—. Aprenderé danza para darle esos bailes exóticos a mi príncipe Sam. Con esos velos, que iré retirando de mi cuerpo, hasta estar desnudo frente a él y…

—¿Tomarás clases?

—¡Seguro!

—Podemos ir juntos. Tengo los horarios por si te interesa.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! Además, te hará bien aprender a leer y escribir.

—¿No estarás exagerando? Yo solo quiero aprender a danzar.

—¿No quieres aprender cosas entretenidas, para que tu amo esté feliz de ti?

—Ya lo está, así que no necesito tanto, pero es buena idea igualmente. Uno nunca sabe cuándo cambia de idea un príncipe.

Sin querer, Castiel consiguió compañero de entrenamiento. Gabriel era divertido, su hermano y el único hombre, además de él. Las chicas los recibieron con buen agrado, ya que Sam no tenía harem y ver al primer miembro del harem del príncipe Sam, fue todo un acontecimiento. Gabriel fue tratado como una de las celebridades de la corte.

Castiel parecía el guardaespaldas del tipo famoso, porque siempre iba detrás de él, aunque no tenía ninguna apariencia parecida a un soldado o algo parecido. Tenía un tanto de vergüenza la forma de ser de su hermano, quien no se cortaba por nada y pedía consejos a las chicas para seducir a los príncipes. Las mujeres estaban encantadas con él, ya que era muy divertido.

Castiel pensó que quizás Gabriel pudiera seducir al príncipe Dean y a él lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, Gabriel no hablaba de nadie más que no fuera el príncipe Sam y era tan majadero al respecto, que Castiel comenzó a aburrirse de escucharlo hablar sobre lo mismo. Cuando esto sucedía, lo dejaba solo con alguna chica del harem, quien estaba encantada de quedarse sola con el favorito del príncipe Sam. Castiel no se daba cuenta que ahora ni siquiera lo seguía su guardia personal tampoco.

Así pasaron dos días más, hasta que lo llamaran otra vez a la cama del príncipe Dean. Castiel hizo un mohín de fastidio. Ese príncipe lo llamaba seguido para tener tantas esclavas, algunas incluso no había llamado nunca y él cada dos días tenía visita. Eso era demasiado o lo estaba castigando por haberse escapado.

Como sea que fuera, tuvo que ir a regañadientes y alentado por su hermano que le susurraba al oído, métodos para seducir a Dean. Castiel no le escuchaba mucho, pero le puso atención a una cosa:

—Si quieres vengarte del príncipe, lo mejor es volverlo loco —le susurró.

Eso tenía sentido. Volver loco a un gobernante lo destruiría, incluso podría perder su reino por volverlo incompetente y destituirlo. Quedó como en una nube de ensoñación mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del príncipe, escoltado por los soldados. Solo había una cosa mal en el plan y eso era que no sabía cómo volverlo loco.

“¿Quizás hacerle ver un fantasma o algo así?” —pensó Castiel.

—¿En qué piensas?

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente al príncipe y había perdido la noción del tiempo por estar pensando en su plan. Dean estaba con ropas livianas de color blanco y no tenía ninguna joya en su cuerpo, lo cual le llamó la atención. Tampoco veía al príncipe con su acostumbrado turbante desde hace bastante tiempo, pero estaba tan ensimismado, que no tenía qué responder.

—No he cenado —dijo Castiel lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, lo cual era verdadero.

—¿En serio? No podemos dejarlo así.

Dean tiró la cuerda de llamada y en un momento, apareció un sirviente a quien le pidió la cena para dos personas. Momentos después, apareció la cena sin demorarse nada. Fue atendido al mismo nivel del príncipe, al compartir la mesa de la antecámara real.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó el príncipe.

—Bien.

Lo sorprendente es que hoy no lo llevaron amarrado hasta allá y pensó que quizás tenía las amarras escondidas en la cama.

—¿Te gusta el harem?

—Está bien.

—¿Te gusto yo? —dijo con insinuación Dean.

—No.

El príncipe tosió al atorarse con su jugo, pero se recuperó pronto y quedó mirando a Castiel con intensidad.

—Eres muy sincero. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Este mundo en donde vivo, el mundo de la realeza digo yo, la sinceridad es una joya que pocos tienen. Sé que no te gusto, eso pronto cambiará, porque tú me gustas mucho —confesó Dean.

Castiel lo miró con curiosidad y se preguntó por qué estaba tan seguro ese príncipe de lo que decía. Debía tener una arrogancia del porte del desierto como para pensar en eso. Como si, por el solo hecho de ser un príncipe, caería en sus brazos como por arte de magia.

Siguió comiendo sin hacerle mucho caso al príncipe. Se notaba que era un déspota que se creía irresistible.

Esa noche, Dean lo tomó por atrás como siempre, la única diferencia es que, pasado un rato, lo volteó boca arriba y eso no le gustó nada a Castiel. Significaba verlo a la cara. No quería verlo, no estaba preparado todavía como para enfrentarlo en una follada, ni tampoco aceptar besos en la boca o sofocaciones de esas que experimentó la primera vez. Castiel corrió la cara varias veces, evitando los besos en la boca. También le desvió la vista mientras sentía la respiración, los jadeos del otro en su cuello y las palabras candentes a las cuales les prestaba oídos sordos.

Al terminar, también durmió abrazado a él toda la noche. Castiel hubiese preferido irse a su celda, aunque igual durmió hasta la mañana siguiente, donde incluso, tomaron juntos el desayuno. Los pastelitos le encantaban, no habló casi nada mientras Dean hablaba sobre sus fiestas y cosas por el estilo donde Castiel casi no le puso atención.

—Cas, te estoy hablando.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no me respondes?

—Estoy comiendo y es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena.

Eso era verdad. Dean miró al techo, en verdad, el chico era complicado, pero tenía su lógica infalible. No lo pudo negar y tuvo que dejarlo comer con tranquilidad sin su palabrería. Después de comer, Castiel se fue rapidísimo. Los guardias tuvieron que seguirlo casi corriendo hacia el harem, es decir, hacia su celda.

Al llegar, tomó un baño de tina bastante largo para quitarse los estragos de la noche. No quiso utilizar el baño del príncipe para evitar ser asaltado sexualmente. Eso era muy probable conociendo al hombre pervertido.

En su celda, tomó su libro y se fue al jardín. Había avanzado mucho, aprendiendo a leer. Castiel tenía buena memoria por eso le iba bien en los estudios. Le gustaba estudiar, lo que no le gustaba era entrenar cosas asquerosas como chupar penes de madera o bailar. No tenía mucho ritmo como para eso.

Crowley se le presentó al otro día.

—Hoy aprenderás a besar.

—¿Besar al príncipe?

—¿A quién más?

—No quiero besarlo.

—Lo que tú quieras, no interesa aquí. Creo que ya te lo había dicho, solo las necesidades de nuestro amo y nuestro amo quiere que lo beses.

—No sé besar.

—Por esa razón aprenderás.

Castiel hizo una mueca de disgusto, que al otro le resbaló. El entrenador sacó de su arsenal de penes de madera, una cabeza de madera con la boca abierta.

—No me digas, la cabeza del príncipe en versión real.

—¡Exactamente! Me alegra que vayas entendiendo la metodología. Y tiene una lengua que sale con un mecanismo.

Crowley pulsó la nuca de la cabeza y salió una lengua de madera por la boca abierta. Castiel la vio, pero antes de seguir la clase, rio con fuerza. Las carcajadas no podían parar, incluso con las advertencias del entrenador. Resultó la risa contagiosa, porque hasta Crowley anduvo riendo un poco.

Castiel tuvo un ataque de risa. No podía parar, porque esa cabeza era muy ridícula. Crowley supo al instante, que era mala idea. Ese chico, cuando el príncipe quisiera besarlo, recordará la cabeza y se pondrá a reír como loco sin parar.

—Está bien, está bien —decía Crowley, tratando de calmar al otro, quien ya tenía lágrimas de risa—. Es cierto, es un poco ridícula, pero muy efectiva al momento de aprender a…

En vez de calmarlo, el ataque volvió e incluso, comenzó a toser.

—Está bien, no la usaremos. —Crowley agarró la cabeza y la metió rápido en su bolso—. Usaremos otra cosa: tu mano.

—¿Mi mano?

Eso le dio curiosidad. Crowley le enseñó cómo debía tenerla para simular los labios del príncipe y cómo debía besarla. Castiel encontró eso entretenido, pero le faltaba algo.

—¿No sería mejor si le pusiera crema o puré de frutas?

—No seas goloso. Es una clase nada más.

Castiel hizo un mohín de fastidio, adorable, pero mohín al fin. Crowley rodó los ojos y dijo que para la próxima lección, traería crema. Eso dejó contento al chico.

**Fin capítulo 10**


	11. Djinns

Castiel veía su vida no tan caótica. No le gustaba ser un esclavo sexual, prefería ser uno de la cocina, aunque se trabajara mucho y no te instruían como sucedía en el harem. Seguía sin ganas de estar ahí, donde el príncipe lo llamaba cuando se le ocurriera. Ahora quería que lo besara y eso tampoco le gustaba.

Quería encontrar una forma todavía de salir de ese destino. Deseaba salir de ahí y lamentaba que lo hubieran atrapado. En su mano tenía un libro de cuentos infantiles para colorear. Los dibujos danzaban ante su vista, deseando tener un genio como ese, como el que tenía ese chico para pedir su deseo. Mejor fue a pedir pinturas o lápices para pintar los dibujos.

Estaba en eso, muy entretenido, cuando se le acercó Meg.

—¿Te gusta ese cuento?

—Me gusta el genio de la lámpara —respondió Castiel.

—¿Sabías que también tenía un genio del anillo?

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hay un libro de eso, no es cuento para colorear, sino un verdadero libro.

Eso llamó fuertemente, la impresión del chico.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Debe haber uno en la biblioteca, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo —ofreció Meg.

—Por supuesto, me gustaría mucho.

Meg caminaba de forma extraña y eso le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sucede algo malo? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, nada, solo estoy con un arnés consolador —dijo Meg con una sonrisa.

—¿Un qué?

—¡Sabía que preguntarías! —exclamó Meg divertida.

Castiel hizo un mohín adorable.

—Tengo un pene de juguete metido, quería dos, uno para cada lado, pero ya sabes —dijo la chica, encogiendo los hombros—, uno solo es rico para andar todo el día.

—No, no sé.

—Yo creo que pronto tendrás que llevar uno.

Castiel puso una cara de horror, que hizo reír a Meg.

—Es parte del entrenamiento, no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo.

—Eso lo dices tú, que te gusta.

—A ti también te gustará. Creo que los arneses de chicos son más sexys, porque te aprisionan los…

—Mejor enséñame lo del libro —dijo cambiando la conversación de forma muy rápida.

—Claro, ven por acá.

Castiel fue por ese libro y olvidó la conversación anterior. Lo encontró en esa maravillosa biblioteca, de la cual quedó prendado. Era un librito corto, eso le gustó mucho, porque no sabía leer bien. Este se volvería en su libro favorito en todo el sentido de la palabra. Con este libro Castiel aprendió a leer, perfectamente, leía una y otra vez cada línea. Pronto se dio cuenta que ya sabía leer y eso fue maravilloso.

—Quiero una lámpara así con un genio adentro —deseó un día Castiel.

No había nadie a su alrededor. Nadie escuchó su deseo y eso estuvo bueno, porque si lo escuchaban se matarían de la risa con la ingenuidad del chico. Eso no importaba para Castiel, al menos tenía una esperanza, ficticia sí, irreal también, pero esperanza al fin y al cabo. Eso lo hacía feliz, porque cuando lo esclavizaron la primera vez, él tenía la esperanza de que tendría un lugar como esclavo de servicio; cuando lo hicieron esclavo del príncipe, él tenía la esperanza de escapar; ahora como un esclavo sexual, tenía la esperanza de un deseo. Eso lo mantendría feliz. Sobrellevar algo que nunca quiso, que odiaba para sí mismo, fue mejor con esta postura.

Iba al lecho del príncipe con la idea fantástica en su cabeza. Cuando el príncipe quería besarlo en la boca, él se resistía, hasta darse cuenta que debía hacerlo. No tenía excusas para no hacerlo, ya que se lo habían enseñado.

—No sé besar muy bien.

—No importa, yo te guiaré —sugirió Dean con esa voz que parecía una orden.

Esa noche aprendió a besar al príncipe como a este le gustaba: con una lengua juguetona dentro de su boca. Fue un tanto asqueroso, según su apreciación, pero comparado con el sexo, no estaba tan asqueroso. Nivel de asquerosidades que debía aguantar por ser lo que era: un esclavo sexual.

Odalisco le dirían en un tiempo más, considerando que si lo fuera, tal como debía ser, no debería tener sexo con el monarca, estas eran las sirvientas de las concubinas por lo que supo, pero aquí era diferente y bastante desagradable de saber. Lo agradable era el genio, el genio de su lámpara. Algún día lo encontraría y le pediría su deseo. Dejaría a ese príncipe egoísta que solo velaba por su placer, e iría a conocer nuevas tierras donde la belleza del paisaje lo asombrara, donde existían esas plantas tan hermosas de su jardín en el harem y donde la esclavitud no existiera.

Estaba soñando despierto con esto, cuando despertó de improviso y vio a Dean sacando la lengua. Al parecer estaba chupando algo de su cuerpo. Castiel recordó la cabeza de madera ridícula y se largó a reír. Dean quedó sorprendido, e incluso, un tanto impactado con la reacción del chico. Al principio lo creyó loco, pero luego vio que no se trataba de eso.

—¿Te burlas de mí?

Castiel seguía riendo, lo miró y enseguida se puso serio, negó con la cabeza. Dean pensó que el chico se veía hermoso con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Luego sonrió para volver a reír con ganas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ríes?

Castiel se tranquilizó un instante y comenzó a explicarse.

—En el entrenamiento tienen una cabeza tuya de madera con la boca abierta y la lengua…

No pudo seguir, volvió a reír, haciendo el gesto con la lengua tan divertido, que Dean también rio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Dean.

El otro movió la cabeza con energía, entonces los dos rieron con ganas.

—Tienes linda sonrisa —le dijo Dean ensimismado.

Castiel perdió su sonrisa y lo miró serio. Volvió a evocar la lámpara, el genio, el cual le regalaba una alfombra mágica para volar por los aires, conociendo el mundo.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Crees en la magia?

—¿La magia real?

El chico asintió en silencio.

—No, no creo, pero mi hermano cree en eso.

—¿El príncipe Sam?

—El cree en eso de los genios. Dice que esas criaturas existen, pero tienen otro nombre.

Castiel quedó muy interesado sobre esto y comenzó a preguntar cosas sin sentido para Dean.

—¿En serio crees en esas cosas? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Por qué no? Tú hermano también cree, ¿no?

—Él cree en espíritus vengativos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Fantasmas, aquellos que tuvieron una muerte terrible e injusta.

—¿Existen los fantasmas?

—No lo sé. No he visto ninguno.

Recordó eso de volverlo loco con un fantasma, luego Castiel iba a preguntar algo.

—¡Olvídalo! —dice Dean.

—¿Por qué?

—No tiene sentido.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con los genios?

—Nada.

—No entiendo.

Dean se larga a reír de buena gana al ver la confusión del chico. Este solo lo mira con el ceño fruncido mientras lo rodea con un brazo y lo trae hacia él para un beso. Las caricias volvieron a su cuerpo y los pensamientos de él quedaron en lo que dijo sobre el príncipe Sam. Quizás él supiera donde encontrar a un genio.

Esta vez fue diferente. Dean estaba siendo cada vez más suave con él y eso era agradable, porque soportarlo podía ser fácil, sino lo sacaban de sus fantasías. Dean lo masturbaba con caricias lentas y una que otra vez, le pasaba la lengua por la punta como una antesala de quererlo chupar. Le daba besos en esa región, aumentando así las ansias de ir más lejos en la relación sexual. Castiel en su disociación mental de defensa, no sentía tanta excitación, pero de vez en cuando, Dean lograba su cometido y le hacía pegar algunos grititos. Al pasar eso, Castiel se mordía los labios y concentraba su espíritu para que se fuera lejos.

Después de estar con el príncipe toda la noche, al otro día no tomó desayuno. Debía conversar con su hermano Gabriel para que le ayudara a investigar eso. Pedirle que le preguntara al príncipe Sam sobre los genios, quizás sabría algo. No se preocupó por dejar al príncipe Dean botado en su habitación, con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, por la poca atención que recibía de su esclavo mañanero.

Partió en busca de Gabriel con la esperanza en sus ojos. Sabía que lo encontraría en el harem en la tarde, así que esperó, con impaciencia, la llegada de su hermano. Como tenía la mañana desocupada por ser la mañana siguiente a su encuentro con el príncipe y no tenía entrenamiento sexual, pasó ese tiempo en el jardín, leyendo.

Gabriel no le entendió mucho lo que quería Castiel de él. Pensó que quería un cuento sobre genios. Finalmente, accedió a hablar con el príncipe Sam. Le habló de su hermano pequeño y las ganas de saber sobre cuentos sobre genios. Sam encontró la curiosidad de Castiel bastante singular, le llamó mucho la atención, así que lo invitó a sus aposentos junto a Gabriel para contarle lo que sabía.

Su hermano Gabriel lo llevó con Sam y los tres pasaron un rato entretenido con los cuentos sobre genios.

—Ese me lo sé, sobre el genio de la lámpara —dijo Castiel.

—Es el más representativo de ellos, pero existe una tribu al norte de aquí de estas criaturas mágicas.

—¿En serio? Supe que tienen otro nombre.

—Djinns y viven en una fortaleza infranqueable, incluso invisible a los ojos humanos. Se dice que si alguien conquista la fortaleza, le concederán su deseo.

Castiel abrió grande los ojos por lo dicho por el príncipe y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le encantó saber que las historias de los genios podían ser verdaderas en un mundo real tan horrible como ese.

—¿Castiel? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí.

—¿Mi hermano, el príncipe Dean te trata bien?

Castiel ladeó la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando no entendía algo. Gabriel entendió la indirecta.

—Quiere saber si te ha golpeado alguna vez —explica Gabriel.

—No.

—Ah, qué bueno. Si te golpea me avisas —dijo Sam.

—Está bien.

—Me gustaría que te volvieras la concubina de mi hermano.

—¿Concubina? ¿Eso no es para mujeres?

—Lo sé, pero quiero cambiar eso para mí también.

—Una concubina debe engendrar hijos al monarca. Es lo que nos enseñan —dijo Castiel.

—Sí, bueno, en el caso de Dean es cierto, aunque no aplica a mí, porque no soy el heredero al trono.

—Yo no puedo ser concubina, entonces.

—Pero eres el favorito. Creo que será cuestión de tiempo —dijo Sam.

—¿Favorito? No, esa es Lisa, ella es su concubina favorita.

—¿No lo sabías? Ahora eres su favorita.

Castiel sintió que se abría un hueco en el suelo y se caía por ahí hasta el fin del mundo. Gabriel pasó su mano ante los ojos de Castiel para que reaccionara. A Castiel le costó salir de su estupor por la noticia.

—¿Tiene algún mapa de dónde podrían estar esos djinns? —preguntó Castiel a Sam como olvidando todo lo demás.

—¿Un mapa? No, no existe un mapa de eso, pero hay un manuscrito que da ciertas señales…

—¿Me lo podría prestar?

—¿Para qué lo quieres? Es solo una leyenda.

El corazón de Castiel dio un vuelco. No le podía decir la verdadera razón, así que con rapidez inventó una bastante extraña, pero con sentido para los demás.

—Si logro darle un hijo al príncipe, sería su concubina —dijo Castiel con inocencia.

Sam sonrió.

—Si tuvieras un hijo con él, serías más que eso.

Sam fue hasta un mueble de su habitación y sacó un cofre. Luego del medallón de su pecho, sacó una llave. Con esa abrió el cofre y sacó un pergamino.

—Toma, te lo presto. No lo vayas a perder. Me avisas si quieres hacer algo.

—¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Gabriel confundido.

Castiel recibía el pergamino en sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Castiel sabe a lo que me refiero ¿No es cierto? —dijo Sam.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Gabriel quedó con la duda, pero ya preguntaría a su debida oportunidad. Mientras tanto, Castiel volvió al harem y se encerró en su celda a leer el pergamino. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta que tenía tal cosa.

Dejó de ir a sus clases por leer el pergamino, haciendo que lo fueran a buscar. Castiel lo escondió, rápidamente, y se fue con Meg a sus clases. Cuando terminó todas sus clases, volvió a su celda y siguió leyendo toda la noche bajo la luz de su ansiada lámpara. Tomó algunas notas y al otro día fue a la biblioteca a buscar un mapa. Logró encontrar un dato, así que se robó el mapa para llevarlo a su celda. Ahí volvería a amanecerse, buscando el lugar, con tal mala suerte, que el príncipe lo volvió a llamar a su habitación.

Castiel estaba furioso por ser interrumpido en su importante tarea. Debió dejarlo todo para ir donde el mimado príncipe para que lo follara toda la noche: era oficial, lo odiaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Dean al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Castiel.

—Nada, lo de siempre.

—¿Tanto te desagrada venirme a ver? Si quieres puedo ir a verte.

Eso lo hizo arrugar el ceño con sospecha.

—¿Ir a mi celda?

No tenía ningún sentido esto último.

—No, para nada, recuerda que hay una habitación de visita en el harem. Ahí podemos pasar la noche cuando queramos. Tiene cosas muy entretenidas que podemos usar.

—¡No!

—¿Eh?

—Digo, no. No, porque las chicas se pondrán muy celosas.

—¡Ah! Te entiendo. Esa es la razón por la que no quise ir antes. Te harían la vida de cuadritos —dijo Dean con una sonrisa.

Al menos era considerado en eso, pero Castiel solo sintió fastidio. Prefería mil veces la habitación del príncipe antes de la habitación del placer. Por lo que le han contado, también tenía juguetes “entretenidos”, que el chico no quería experimentar por nada del mundo. Además, de tener espejos por todos lados y eso quería decir que, podría ver cómo lo follaban con detalle. Dean estaría muy deseoso de ir a esa habitación con él, por esta razón, debía negarse todo lo necesario para aplazar ese momento, el cual era muy fino, si consideraba la actitud ansiosa del monarca. Es decir, en cualquier instante, estuviera preparado o no, lo llevarían arrastrando a esa habitación en especial. El solo pensamiento le dio un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Tragó saliva y en un instante, sintió los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos. Abrió la boca con timidez al sentir la presión de la lengua del otro y esta se deslizó en su interior con toda la personalidad de su dueño.

—Quiero esa boca —comenzó, diciendo Dean—… allá abajo.

Castiel abrió los ojos y tragó duro.

—Podría morderlo —excusó Castiel.

—No necesito que lo hagas profundo, solo pasa tu lengua y chupa un poco, pero quiero que lo hagas. Sé que lo practicas en el entrenamiento.

Era una de las cosas intensivas del entrenamiento, así que no podía argumentar nada que le impidiera no hacerlo. Gracias a esto, no seguía al siguiente nivel, donde le pondrían esos penes de madera en el culo para que anduviera todo el día con eso puesto. Castiel lo consideraba un castigo, pero Meg le dijo que era común andar con eso. Él no le veía lo común.

—¿Cómo quiere que lo haga? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean se recostó de espaldas, para sorpresa de Castiel, puesto que nunca lo vio en esa posición antes. Siempre, siempre, estuvo encima de él casi asfixiándolo. En esa posición, Dean se veía hasta humano, cosa que a veces olvidaba inmerso en su indiferencia.

Castiel trepó por el cuerpo desnudo de Dean y le hizo abrir las piernas para ponerse al medio con actitud casi felina. Dean hizo un sonido de respiración corto, como si hubiera quedado sin aire o dejado de respirar. Castiel miró a Dean a los ojos con esa intensidad tan conocida mientras con su mano comenzó a acariciar. Luego retiró la vista de improviso y la depositó abajo, antes de meterlo en su boca para chupar.

Trató de imaginarse la paleta de dulce de los entrenamientos y de esa forma lo hizo. Usó su lengua y su boca, como le enseñó su entrenador. Los sonidos de placer que hacía Dean, eran bastante fuertes y llamativos ante sus oídos, bastante interesante tener a ese príncipe petulante, removiéndose en las sábanas. Sonreía al ver tal efecto que provocaba al hombre. Lo hizo con insistencia hasta que salió el líquido preseminal y a eso le hizo el quite con asco. Las paletas de dulce nunca tuvieron ese efecto, así que se retiró.

Dean recobró la cordura y tomó al chico con un beso arrebatador. Luego no supo mucho Castiel cómo terminó en cuatro patas y con Dean tomándolo por atrás. Fue bastante extraño todo eso y confuso, así que se perdió con sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de no responder a las caricias del príncipe. Sin embargo, Dean había aprendido harto al respecto, o estaba conociendo su cuerpo, porque el cuerpo de Castiel respondía de vez en cuando, sin que este tomara conocimiento pleno de las respuestas al placer, por estar tan concentrado en evitarlo y siendo indiferente.

Después del sexo, Castiel solo quería irse de ahí, pero el príncipe lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acurrucó en su cuello. Tenía ansiedad de quitarse de encima al chico, aunque también con las trasnochadas que se pegó, leyendo el manuscrito, una y otra vez, casi aprendiéndoselo de memoria, moría de sueño. Sus ojos lamentablemente, lo traicionaron y se quedó dormido.

Al otro día, tomaron el desayuno, aunque Castiel quería irse pronto.

—Cas, quiero que pasemos el día juntos como antes ¿Recuerdas?

Recordaba cuando era el paje y lo llevaba como perrito por todo el palacio, eso lo puso en pánico, porque significaba que no podría estudiar el mapa.

—¿Pero qué pasará con los estudios? —preguntó Castiel un tanto desesperado.

—No te preocupes por ellos.

—Pero tengo…

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. No se hable más, te conseguiré ropa adecuada. 

Ropa de sirviente, pero bastante linda con chalequito corto, bordado con hilos dorados y un gorrito cilíndrico azul. Estuvo todo el tiempo ansioso, queriendo que todo terminara lo antes posible. Tuvo que armarse de toda la paciencia del mundo para soportarlo.

**Fin capítulo 11**


	12. Despedidas mentirosas

Lo siguió como lo supuso: como perrito de paseo por todo el palacio. Después de reuniones de estado, donde estuvo parado como una hora, mirando una aburrida cortina mientras Dean hablaba con su consejo en una mesa, fueron a otra sala donde había dibujos interesantes en el mármol. La pared era enorme, del suelo al techo los gravados se perdían entre tantos relieves que estaban esculpidos con minuciosa perfección. Castiel pensó, que una pared así debía estar en el salón de las reuniones para tener donde mirar la próxima vez que lo arrastraran a ese lugar.

—Mira —le dijo el príncipe—. Esos son relieves de genios. El otro día tú me preguntaste sobre eso.

Castiel afinó su vista y los descubrió. Eran tal como se los imaginaba. Algunos no tenían pies, sino una especie de columna de humo, así como otro se desvanecían en ese humo salido de la botella o de la lámpara o de otro objeto mágico. Quedó maravillado con todas esas minúsculas esculturas en relieves. Dean tuvo que llamarlo varias veces para que le hiciera caso. Al final le hizo una pregunta que afectó a Castiel:

—¿Si tuvieras un genio qué deseo le pedirías?

El chico tuvo que ponerle atención al monarca. Toda su atención para dar una respuesta razonable, es decir, mentir razonablemente.

—Un hijo, un hijo vuestro —dijo Castiel.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué quieres eso?

—Para ser vuestra esposa —explicó con esa voz ronca que lo caracterizaba, pero le salió con un gusto aterciopelado.

Dean abrió grande los ojos sin entender toda la implicancia de eso. Su corazón comenzó latir apresurado en su pecho. Además, se calentaba más de lo necesario cuando Castiel usaba el lenguaje formal de palacio y con ese tono. Dean lamió sus labios y Castiel vio esto, así que decidió no usar ese lenguaje, era peligroso para él.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

—Solo quien tenga un hijo tuyo puede serlo —explicó Castiel.

El príncipe tomó sus antebrazos para mirarlo con cariño.

—Tú eres mi favorito. No necesitas pasar por eso, tengo mujeres que lo harán.

—Cierto, tienes muchas.

—No me refiero a eso.

Lo soltó con cuidado y los brazos del príncipe cayeron pesados.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres hombre. No puedes tener hijos.

—Por supuesto que no puedo, por eso necesito al genio.

—No entiendes. No puedes ser mi esposa, ni mi reina, porque eres un hombre. Los hombres no pueden ser…

—¿Aunque tenga un hijo tuyo? —preguntó Castiel con esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Dean creyó que se derretiría, pero debía ser terminante. Lo tomó del antebrazo izquierdo para acercarlo y lo mirara a los ojos.

—No puedes tener hijos —dijo Dean con su tono de orden.

—Pero si consigo al genio yo…

—¡Los genios no existen, idiota! ¡No existen! —gritó Dean, sacado de quicio.

—¡Te equivocas, Dean, ellos existen y sé dónde encontrar uno! —exclamó Castiel con firmeza.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tú no me crees, pero no me importa —dijo ofendido y enfurruñado.

Castiel quitó su brazo con un movimiento brusco y retiró su vista hacia un lado.

—Cas…

—Debo volver a mi entrenamiento ¿Puedo retirarme?

Dean no quería que se fuera, pero lo vio tan ofendido que decidió dejarlo ir para alivio del chico. Castiel fue a su celda donde por fin pudo seguir con sus investigaciones. Era cuestión de días para que el príncipe lo volviera a una alcoba cerca de él y no sabía que sería de su vida después de eso, es decir, si seguiría en el harem o qué. Estaba nervioso al respecto, en un limbo desconocido que no le inspiraba nada bueno.

Sin embargo, ese día, una coincidencia afectó el equilibrio del Príncipe Monarca. Lisa, su odalisca concubina, estaba embarazada. La noticia se regó como la peste por todo el reino y Dean estaba entre confundido y feliz con la noticia. Sería padre, al serlo, se convertiría en rey. Por supuesto, la feliz madre de su heredero sería su reina, aunque algo no estaba bien con todo esto: Lisa no debió embarazarse sin su permiso. Por esta razón debió interrogarla y someterla a una rigurosa investigación, pero la chica parecía sincera.

—¿Por qué te embarazaste, Lisa?

—No fue mi intensión Su Alteza Real, os lo juro. Fue un accidente.

—Sabes que esos “accidentes” pueden costarte la vida. Todavía no es mi tiempo de procrear. Me faltaban un par de años, según los planes de mi padre. Cumplido ese tiempo, yo ascendería al trono como el rey absoluto y elegiría a mi reina, quien no te cabe duda, hubieras sido tú.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

Lisa se mordió el labio.

—No lo sé.

Dean la miró con cansancio mientras ella estaba arrodillada a sus pies con el rostro, mirando al suelo.

—Mírame a los ojos —ordenó el monarca.

La mujer levantó la vista angustiada y miró a su príncipe.

—¿Estabas celosa de Castiel? —preguntó Dean.

—No, no, claro que no ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no puede tener hijos.

—Sabes que él es mi favorito y lo seguirá siendo cuando tenga una reina.

Lisa tembló y sintió miedo, porque cuando mencionó lo de tener una reina, no especificó si sería ella. El príncipe podía reclamar al niño como su hijo, pero también podía matar a la madre por desobediencia, por tener un hijo sin permiso o consentimiento del monarca. Al hacer eso, colocaba a las demás odaliscas del harem en desventaja y era por eso que estaba condenada. Si todas las habitantes del harem se pusieran a tener hijos sin permiso, sería un verdadero caos para el reino.

—Responde —ordenó el príncipe.

La chica reaccionó de golpe.

—Sí, no. Me refiero a que sabía que era vuestro favorito, pero no sus planes para con él.

Dean asintió con benevolencia. Era cierto, no tenía por qué saber lo que pensaba hacer al momento de casarse.

—Castiel compartirá mi lecho, incluso más veces que mi reina. Ahora está en entrenamiento, pero en el futuro lo haré mi concubina o inventaré algún título para tenerlo a mi lado. No puedo hacerlo mi reina por razones obvias.

Lisa iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca casi al instante. Dean vio el movimiento.

—Dime, ¿qué piensas?

—Su Alteza, su humilde esclava no tiene derecho a cuestionar vuestros deseos, aunque eso signifique solo preocupación por vos.

—Me gustaría saber tu respuesta, ahora que serás mi reina.

Lisa lo miró sorprendida y feliz con su futuro asegurado.

—Yo… yo pienso que quizás darle un título a vuestro favorito podría acarrear problemas con las leyes del reino, siendo que no es necesario. Él puede compartir el lecho real, solo con vuestra voluntad, por algo es vuestro esclavo.

Dean quedó en silencio y no dijo nada de eso.

El harem estaba revolucionado con la noticia. Las chicas corrían de un lado para el otro como gallinas sin cabezas. El chico quedó parado ahí a medio camino cuando vino Charlie con paso pausado, tan diferente a las demás histéricas y se acercó a él para darle la noticia.

—No, Castiel, nada se quema. Lisa tendrá un hijo del príncipe Dean —le dijo Charlie y se puso a su lado para ver el espectáculo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Así fue como Castiel se enteró del “rumor” sobre el heredero y se sorprendió de la coincidencia tan rápida, pensó que significaría una oportunidad de ejecutar su plan. Primero, debía convencer al príncipe de que le diera permiso para ir en busca del genio. Así que cuando el príncipe lo llamó a su lecho volvió al ataque con su idea de tener un hijo.

—Ahora no es necesario, porque tendré uno. No tienes que preocuparte con eso. Ven vamos a la cama —explicó Dean.

—Tú no entiendes. Cuando ella tenga a su hijo, yo no tendré ninguna protección en el harem por ser tu favorito.

—Eso no pasará.

—Ella será la reina. No admitirá competencia, menos de un inferior.

—Lo sé, pero te daré un título que te dará una posición donde podrás estar a su par.

—Eso no puede ser.

—Lo será.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

—Todavía no lo sé, pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos.

—Solo debes dejarme ir al norte. Mira. —Saca el pergamino con el mapa—. He rastreado el lugar y aquí está el genio. Puede ser de una lámpara o de un anillo. En realidad, no sé en qué objeto se encuentre atrapado.

—Tú no te das por vencido, ¿eh?

—No.

Dean sonrió con gusto. Le agradaba esa personalidad del chico, cuando se ponía en ese plano decidido. No había poder sobre la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión y eso era peligroso, porque podría intentar escapar, solo para ir a ese lugar. No podía permitir que hiciera eso, porque tendría consecuencias devastadoras y no podría salvar al chico.

—Está bien, te dejaré visitar la zona, pero irás con una escolta que yo te asignaré.

Castiel sonrió de oreja a oreja. No podía creerlo. Por un segundo dudó y su rostro se puso serio otra vez de forma repentina. Dean dejó de sonreír también.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién será mi escolta? —preguntó el chico.

—¿Por qué te preocupas de eso? Será alguien confiable.

—Debe ser muy confiable.

—¿Por el genio?

—Solo yo puedo tenerlo.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo también puedo pedir el mismo deseo.

Castiel sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies.

—Debería decirle a Bobby —continuó Dean—, que me traiga el objeto mágico y aquí podemos…

—¡No!

Dean abrió los ojos por la insolencia de su esclavo Castiel se asustó por lo dicho.

—Digo, no es necesario —dijo con humildad Castiel.

—Me preocupas. Estás muy obsesivo con esta fantasía —dijo Dean.

—No, solo es algo que tengo que hacer.

Dean hizo una mueca de fastidio. El chico no entendía nada y tampoco quería entender. Le gustaría acompañarlo él mismo para hacerle ver lo equivocado que está, pero tenía asuntos de estado que atender y no podía dejarlos por un simple esclavo. Lo mejor era dejarle el trabajo a Bobby, quien era un hombre de su máxima confianza y le daría una lección al chico de lo que es real y de lo que no lo es. Además eran solo tres días, no podía pasar nada en esos tres días, salvo privarse de la presencia del chico, pero a cambio podía ganar mucho.

—Te dejaré hacerlo, solo con una condición ¿Entiendes?

Castiel arrugó el ceño. No le gustaba para nada por donde iban los acontecimientos.

—Cuando no encuentres nada en ese lugar —dijo Dean—. Volverás a mí y no volveremos a tocar el tema. Acatarás todas mis decisiones sin replicar.

—Entiendo.

—Bien.

Quedaron en silencio con muchas miradas cruzadas, las cuales calentaron la piel y el corazón de Dean. Castiel supo que se iría de ahí muy follado. Por primera vez, no se molestó, porque lo consideró como el pago para su salida.

Dean se acercó a él y tomó sus labios con suavidad. Acarició su rostro mientras intensificaba el beso, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo. Siempre hacía un largo preámbulo sexual antes de llegar a lo duro del sexo, no como acostumbraba con las mujeres. Con él, tomaba su tiempo y Castiel sabía lo mucho que le gustaba torturarlo antes de meterle su pene hasta el fondo de su culo. Algo bastante morboso, pero es lo esperado en ese pervertido. Chupaba sus pezones, mordía su cuello, lamía su hombro, en cuanto a las manos, estas iban por otros caminos sinuosos y algo empinados.

Lo chupó ahí abajo como un vil esclavo y lo preparó con sus dedos. Luego lo puso boca abajo y dobló sus rodillas para que levantara el trasero, en ese instante, lo penetró con suavidad. Lo penetró con golpes certeros, tantas veces como pudo hasta cansarse, por atrás y por adelante. Castiel siguió el ritmo al mecerse con los ojos cerrados, viendo el mapa en su cabeza, memorizándolo, para no tener que llevarlo consigo con peligro de ser robado.

Entregaría el pergamino a Sam, después de todo, era prestado y debía devolverlo. Como no tenía intención de volver del viaje, lo entregaría apenas pudiera. Eso fue exactamente, lo que hizo apenas tuvo la libertad de volver a su celda. Tomó el pergamino y fue donde Sam.

—Muchas gracias por prestármelo —dijo Castiel.

—Espero te haya servido de algo —le dijo Sam.

—Por supuesto.

Después no dijo nada más, ni que abandonaba el palacio en busca del genio, ni nada parecido, pero sí, quiso despedirse de su hermano Gabriel a solas.

—¿Qué pasa Cassie? —preguntó su hermano después del fervoroso abrazo que le dio su hermano.

—Me voy de viaje mañana.

—¿En serio? ¿El príncipe Dean lo sabe?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! Si no, no podría ir.

—Ah, como a ti te gusta escaparte…

—No, me dio permiso y llevaré escolta. Así que no estaré solo. Me tiene vigilado.

—¿Adónde irás?

Castiel no explicó nada, solo le dijo que el príncipe Dean lo enviaba en misión secreta, en ningún momento le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones. Le dio pena esto último, pero no tenía opción, porque podría comprometerlo con su amo. Gabriel no era como él, estaba feliz con su vida al lado del príncipe Sam. Gabriel lo felicitó de corazón y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo, aunque no le creyó y tampoco conocía suficiente al príncipe Dean como para descartar posibilidades. Si iba con escolta y por tres días, uno de ida, estadía, y otro de vuelta, no debía pasar nada. El príncipe Dean debía saber eso.

Castiel hizo algo parecido con Meg, después de todo, nadie le creería, solo él sabía que el genio era real y lo encontraría, estaba muy seguro de eso. No volvería nunca más a este lugar, lo sentía por la gente que conoció, lo sentía por su hermano Gabriel, porque no lo volvería a ver, pero esta nunca fue la vida que quiso. Le doblaría la mano al destino, aunque tuviera que hacer trampa con magia y solo se trataba de fe, después de todo, de creer o no creer y él creía. Por eso no se despidió de nadie más del harem, pero le hizo prometer a Meg que no les contaría a las demás sobre su viaje.

—¿Piensas volver, no? —preguntó Meg.

—Por supuesto —mintió descaradamente.

Meg lo miró con sospecha y Castiel puso su mejor cara de inocente, aunque no le resultó mucho, pero como iba vigilado, no había razones para una fuga tonta por parte de su amigo. No sabía cuál era la razón para dejarlo ir, casi siempre que un esclavo salía del palacio, era por cuestiones familiares de gran importancia y solo si tenía las conexiones necesarias, que estaba segura, Castiel las tenía de sobra.

—¿Irás a ver algún familiar? —insistió Meg.

Castiel no sabía qué responder, pero le pareció una buena excusa.

—A mi hermana, está muy enferma y quiere verme.

—¿Gabriel también irá?

—No, no ahora.

—Ah, entiendo.

Castiel se preguntó qué entendía, porque ni el mismo se entendía la mentira. Meg, por otro lado, algo no le hacía sentido en todo este asunto, quizás debería conversarlo con Gabriel cuando lo viera, seguramente, él sabría algo. De todas formas, decidió prevenirlo.

—Supongo que después le darán permiso a él, cuando tú vuelvas —dijo Meg—. Me alegro mucho por ti, que te dejen salir, pero no hagas ninguna tontería.

—¿Cuál tontería?

—¡Pues escaparte, tonto! Si te atrapan, de esta, no te salvas —dijo Meg con melodrama y para mostrar su punto, hizo el gesto con su dedo en su cuello.

Castiel tragó duro, ya que la pena de muerte por corte de cabeza con espada era la favorita del reino. Para los habitantes cercanos al príncipe, se consideraba más honorable que la horca. Vaya privilegio por pertenecer a palacio. Esos monarcas eran unos hipócritas, según el pensamiento de Castiel.

**Fin capítulo 12**


	13. Conversaciones reveladoras

Gabriel bailaba de forma sensual ante su adorado amo, el príncipe Sam. Trajo a los músicos a los aposentos del príncipe y tenía su propio traje de odalisco, mandado a confeccionar por él mismo. Era muy sensual, el cual no dejó nada a la imaginación en ese baile sinuoso, muy atrevido, casi desnudo. Los movimientos eran entre femeninos, pero también muy masculinos y eso sorprendió, gratamente a Sam, quien lo veía fascinado mientras le pasaba los velos por la cara a medida que se los quitaba. Uno tras otro se los iba quitando con sinuosas caderas, cuyo vientre se retorcía, llamando al pecado. Los brazos danzaban en el aire como dos serpientes activas, que se arrastraban a veces por el torso, perfectamente, aceitado del bailarín. Sam estaba muy feliz con las clases de danza de Gabriel y las disfrutaba mucho mientras lo veía, sentado sobre la alfombra en exquisitos almohadones de plumas.

Entonces, cuando terminó de quitarse el último velo, Sam vio el arnés que tenía puesto Gabriel desde su cintura, rodeando todo su sexo. Era un arnés de cuero negro, bastante fino que levantaba el pene de su esclavo y se perdía en el trasero donde debía tener algo dentro de él. De solo pensarlo, la entrepierna ya despierta de Sam reaccionó con brusquedad y tuvo que morderse los labios. Gabriel terminó arrodillado con la cabeza a los pies de su amo. Sam aplaudió y mandó salir al grupo de músicos para quedarse solo con su esclavo.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —felicitó el príncipe.

—Todo sea para complacer a mi amo.

—Tu amo está muy complacido —dijo Sam, tomándole la barbilla—. Y lo estará mucho más.

Alcanzó los labios traviesos de Gabriel y pronto se enredaron entre los almohadones. No había necesidad de preámbulos prolongados, porque estaban listos, muy listos. Gabriel le hizo una felación a su amo como los dioses, fue exquisita la forma de subir y bajar entre miradas candentes lanzadas el uno por el otro. Luego Gabriel trepaba por el cuerpo de Sam como si fuera un gato.

—Te amo mi amo —decía Gabriel con una sonrisa caliente.

—Yo también te amo travieso —respondía Sam.

Los besos continuaban por todas partes en especial en la boca y después debía retirarse el arnés, porque cumplió su propósito. Sam lo retiraba con cuidado, pero no sin antes mover el juguete dentro del culo de Gabriel. Este chillaba complacido, retorciéndose como debía retorcerse antes de que le remplazaran con el original.

—Ah, sí, fóllame mi príncipe.

Eso solo hacía que Sam se calentara más de la cuenta. Sus manos viajaban por todas las partes erógenas de su esclavo y las palabras dulces llenaron el ambiente, junto con quejidos deliciosos. Sam estaba encantado con ese hombre que le hacía ver estrellas multicolores de varias formas posibles, porque no se quedaban en esas pasadas, sino que al terminar, venía el intercambio y la cosa se iba fuera de control. Pese a todo esto, Sam no tenía miedo en demostrar lo mucho que amaba a su posesión más valiosa, si para eso lo compró, para tener un compañero de vida que lograra complementarlo y eso era exactamente lo que hacía Gabriel. No esperaba conseguir todo lo que deseaba, pero ahí estaba en todo su esplendor. Casi no podía creer en su suerte y podía disfrutarlo con mucha paciencia, sin apuros de ningún tipo para no pasar por alto nada de nada.

Así era todo en la vida de estos dos. Sam lo presentaba en las caricias suaves y minuciosas que le daba a su esclavo. Gabriel se dejaba querer cuando le correspondía y transmitía el mismo sentir de vuelta. Las caricias se intensificaban cuando Sam entraba en el cuerpo del esclavo, así como los besos babosos llenos de fuego. Se mecían a un ritmo bastante lento, casi agónico, luego cambiaban el ritmo al igual que la posición. Volvía el ritmo lento, doloroso, con el solo final histérico de un ritmo vertiginoso. Sam gritaba al igual que su esclavo, descansaban y luego retomaban. Esta vez, Gabriel tomaba el mando y todo volvía al inicio. Para cuando entraba en el cuerpo del príncipe, la cosa se ponía un poco más candente, si es que se podía, pero se notaba que les gustaba esta manera por sobre la otra, solo un poco. Casi todo era lo mismo, salvo el frenesí final que abarcaba uno intenso y duro.

Lo cansados que quedaban después de sus secciones de sexo intercambiado, los obligaba a dormir como troncos hasta bien tarde de la mañana siguiente. Así que eso hicieron, se trasladaron a la cama y se acurrucaron entre las sábanas para dormir esa noche, entre sueños dulces de amor.

Todos los habitantes dormían, a esa altura, salvo Castiel. Este no empacó muchas cosas para su viaje y el tiempo para partir se le hizo eterno. La caravana de cinco hombres, incluido él, salía en la madrugada y no aguantaba las ganas de irse ahora mismo, por eso el sufrimiento se prolongó sin necesidad de ello, ya que sería despertado por los sirvientes del príncipe.

Castiel nunca esperó la felicidad que sintió al ver a esos sirvientes detrás de su puerta. Fue escoltado casi en una nube, porque no sentía el piso bajo sus pies. Rebosaba de felicidad, aunque tuvo que guardar la compostura cuando el príncipe salió a despedirlo. Dean lo abrazó y lo besó en frente de todos.

—¡Cuídate y pórtate bien! Obedece a Bobby —le ordenó.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza. Luego el príncipe hizo a un lado a Bobby y se fue a conversar con él. No supo de qué hablaron, pero a él no le importaba mucho. Tenía sus propios planes y los cumpliría a cabalidad.

Partieron casi de inmediato. Castiel subió a un camello y no miró hacia atrás.

Temprano en la mañana, la caravana iba bastante tranquila. Viajarían casi todo el tiempo y descansarían por la noche, solo unas horas para continuar la jornada. Bobby trataba de conversar con él sin resultado. Castiel era una tumba o se corría, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, menos con el sujeto que lo encadenó otra vez.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo por haberte capturado?

—Sí —respondió con seguridad.

Esa fue una gran excusa para no hablar con él. En realidad, no estaba tan enojado, pero necesitaba un motivo para que lo dejara en paz y ese estuvo perfecto. Al menos lo creyó.

—Pues Ellen, Jo y Ash, te envían saludos —dijo Bobby.

Eso llamó fuertemente, su atención.

—¿Qué hiciste con ellos? —preguntó Castiel un tanto brusco.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! No les hice nada, solo cumplí con la promesa que te hice y los ayudé. Viven conmigo y están muy bien.

—¿Son tus esclavos?

—No, claro que no, son libres. Me casé con Ellen y vivimos juntos con los chicos. Somos muy felices.

Castiel abrió los ojos con asombro de tal revelación. Nunca se imaginó un final así para sus desafortunados amigos. Miró a Bobby con fijeza y vio ensoñación en él, por eso no creyó que estuviera mintiendo. Se preguntó qué tipo de vida tendrían.

—Ellos me contaron que intentaste salvar a Jo cuando los atacaron —dijo Bobby.

—No sirvió de nada.

—Pues no lo creas, gracias a ti ellos están a salvo. Eres su héroe y quieren lo mejor para ti —dijo Bobby.

Castiel lo miró con extrañeza y este le sonrió con aire bonachón.

—Dean lo sabe —anunció Bobby.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó un tanto asustado de que descubrieran su plan.

—Pues que eres el héroe de esa familia.

—No soy ningún héroe, ya te dije que nos capturaron igual.

—Lo importante es que te preocupaste y luchaste por ellos. Eso te hace un héroe.

Era lo más tonto que había escuchado, porque un héroe salva personas y él no salvó a nadie. Solo había una explicación para toda esa conversación sin sentido.

—Son buenas personas —concluyó Castiel.

—Lo son.

Gabriel y Sam despertaron a la hora de almuerzo con todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior, así que ordenaron la comida en la cama y se quedaron de perezosos por bastante tiempo. Los platillos eran suculentos en sus delicias y delicadeces de finos postres, acompañados por un té exquisito de hierbas ancestrales, ya que juntaron el desayuno y el almuerzo. Comían, se besaban, se acariciaban y hablaban de tonterías, volvieron a las andadas sexuales.

Entonces, durante el descanso post coital, salió un tema.

—Mi hermano Cas salió a visitar a mi hermana, me dijo la odalisca Meg ¿Sabes tú algo de eso? —preguntó Gabriel con curiosidad.

Sam detuvo un beso en el cuello y arrugó la frente con sospecha.

—No, no sé nada. Castiel vino en la tarde de ayer a pasarme los manuscritos que le presté, pero en ningún momento me dijo nada. Ni siquiera que se iba.

—¿Esos de la historia de los genios?

—Sí, yo no le dije nada en esos momentos, solo para mantener sus esperanzas, pero yo… yo ya fui a ese lugar secreto y no encontré nada.

—¿Quieres decir que le mentiste a Cassie?

—¡No! No le mentí. Los genios pueden que existan, solo digo que yo no los encontré y por eso le pasé los manuscritos, porque pensé que quizás él podría encontrar algo que yo no vi. Pero cuando vino a dejármelos, no me dijo nada y yo tampoco le pregunté, para no herirlo en el caso que no encontrara nada.

—Él se despidió de mí, pero no me dijo lo de mi hermana, sino que iba en misión especial encargada por el príncipe Dean ¿Qué misión podría ser esa? —preguntó Gabriel como reflexionando por primera vez—. Hay algo en todo esto que me preocupa y no debería ser, porque va con escolta ¿Podrías preguntarle al príncipe Dean sobre esto?

—Creo que debemos preguntarle ahora mismo. Vistámonos y vamos —dijo Sam levantándose, todo desnudo y mostrando su trasero perfecto.

Le tomó a Gabriel solo unos segundos menos de los de siempre, el despegar la vista de ese cuerpo. Castiel lo tenía preocupado, ahora sí, muy preocupado.

La tarde fue tranquila y pronto cayó la noche. La caravana armó el campamento, solo descansarían unas pocas horas y seguirían el viaje de noche, siguiendo a las estrellas. Castiel encontró la carpa muy cómoda y con el cansancio, se quedó dormido al instante. Despertó cuando comenzaron a levantar el campamento.

—Solo quería darte las gracias —dijo Bobby.

Castiel ya no sabía qué pensar de ese sujeto, porque no lo entendía para nada. Tal fue su rostro reflejado.

—Gracias a ti conocí a mi familia —confesó Bobby.

Luego lo dejó tomar el desayuno tranquilo, porque sabía que su presencia lo incomodaba.

Viajaron hasta la tarde del segundo día, cuando llegaron a unos montículos cerca de un cerro. Había una cueva pequeña donde podía entrar una sola persona. Castiel quiso ir, pero Bobby no lo dejaba.

—Por favor, debo ir. Soy el único que conoce el camino ¿Cómo cumpliré la misión?

—Es peligroso, no puedo dejarte. El príncipe me mataría si te pasa algo. La cueva puede derrumbarse.

—Ha estado aquí miles de años. No pasará nada —argumentó Castiel.

—Eso es lo que crees tú.

—¡Pero necesito ir! No encontraremos nada, sino bajo y este viaje será un fracaso ¿Quieres fracasar?

Bobby pensó lo que decía el chico. Miró a los demás guardias y la resolución de Castiel sabía que le traería problemas.

—Está bien, pero yo bajaré contigo.

—Gracias.

Castiel sonrió divino.

Bajaron ambos por la cueva, primero Bobby y luego Castiel. No necesitarían una cuerda para bajar, pero sí, para subir. Los hombres de Bobby lanzaron la cuerda de todas formas para que bajaran de manera segura por el montículo de arena suelta. Al fondo, estaba bastante iluminada gracias al sol de la entrada. La oscuridad más allá de esto era muy densa y podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso un hoyo en el suelo hacia las profundidades del abismo. Bobby lo sabía, así que no permitiría que el chico se aventurara tan lejos.

—Es muy tarde, subamos a comer algo, pronto será de noche y es mejor seguir mañana con la luz en alto —dijo Bobby, agarrándolo del brazo.

—No, sé que estamos cerca —insistió el chico.

Castiel evocó el mapa en su mente y pese a la poca luz, logró encontrar una indicación hacia una supuesta pared al fondo. Caminó hacia esa dirección, deshaciendo el agarre de Bobby y correr hasta el lugar. La oscuridad lo envolvió por completo, pero no sintió miedo, sino anticipación por lo que sucedería. Tocó la pared y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, el ruido le explotó en los oídos, junto con el grito de un hombre.

No supo nada más.

Bobby estaba desesperado en la cueva, arriesgando el pellejo al buscar la pared en la oscuridad extrema. Después de un rato, se dio por vencido, ya que la lámpara que trajo para iluminar, no sirvió de mucho y se le estaba acabando el aceite. Gritó para que lo subieran, de esa forma conseguir llenar la lámpara. Supo que era de noche allá arriba hace bastante rato, solo trataba de negarlo, porque no quería fracasar en la misión, pero al ver las estrellas la desazón acompañó a su corazón, junto con una pequeña esperanza, ya que la noche estaba bastante clara gracias a la luz de la luna. Llenó otra vez la lámpara y bajó con otro hombre para cubrir más terreno.

Durante horas estuvo buscando por cada rincón de la caverna. Era como si Castiel se hubiera desvanecido en ese lugar, sino estuviera seguro de que escuchó el ruido al abrirse la roca, nada le haría pensar de una entrada secreta. Pasó bastantes horas toqueteando las paredes, finalmente decidió seguir hasta el día siguiente. Hizo el campamento cerca de la cueva y trató de dormir sin mucho éxito.

Casi cayó dormido, pero unos ruidos llamaron la atención de sus hombres. Quizás eran bandidos, así que salieron a recibirlos con la espada en mano. La tensión estaba en el ambiente y trató de olvidar todo lo demás, para ponerse en modo soldado. A lo lejos, logró vislumbrar un pequeño grupo de viajeros hasta su posición. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, cuando dio cuenta de que se trataba del séquito del príncipe Dean. Llevaban una lámpara encendida y la noche estaba bastante clara como para divisarlos. No solo eso, el mismo príncipe Dean estaba al medio de ellos, resguardado por cinco hombres.

—¡Su Alteza Real!

—Bobby ¿Dónde está Castiel?

Bobby supo que estaba en problemas de perder la cabeza, por haber fallado ante su príncipe. Tuvo que contarle lo sucedido con detalles. La cara de Dean fue un poema y quiso comenzar con el rescate casi en el mismo momento de llegar.

**Fin capítulo 13**


	14. El trato

Bajaron, Bobby se preguntó por qué estaba el príncipe ahí. Lo importante era encontrar al chico antes de que estuviera en un peligro mortal, aunque aún faltaran unas horas para los primeros rayos de luz. Bajaron y comenzaron el rescate, ya que Bobby no se atrevió a contradecir a su monarca. Cinco personas buscaron y como temían, la escasa luz no ayudaba en nada. Cuando el alba se presentó, Dean intensificó la búsqueda sin desayunar nada en toda la mañana, solo tomando agua. A la hora de almuerzo, con el sol en alto, subieron, pero Dean y Bobby quedaron abajo.

—Temía llegar tarde —dijo Dean.

—¿Su Alteza? —preguntó Bobby.

Dean no había dicho mucho en todo ese tiempo, además de informarse de todos los pasos una y otra vez para después dar órdenes a sus soldados. Esta era la primera vez que Bobby lo veía en plan reflexivo.

—Sam me dijo que Gabriel le preguntó por Cas, si sabía algo de su viaje a dónde iba o a cual misión lo envié yo. Resulta que su hermano estaba preocupado, porque una de las odaliscas le dijo que iría a ver a su hermana y quería saber si era verdad ¡Por supuesto que no era verdad! Cas no le dijo nada a nadie sobre esta búsqueda, ni su deseo. Le pregunté a Gabriel y él sabía, pero tampoco nada de su deseo. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Investigué a fondo con una amiga del harem. No fue difícil preguntar, con quién se juntaba Castiel. La odalisca me dijo que no sabía el deseo de Castiel. Cuando yo le dije sobre el deseo, reaccionó igual que su hermano, con una enorme sorpresa en su rostro. Nada indicaba que Castiel quiera un hijo mío.

—Quizás no lo dijo para que no se burlaran de él. Ya es bastante ridículo ir detrás de un genio inexistente como para decir que quiere quedar embarazado. Pensarían que está loco —dijo Bobby.

Este también pensaba que al pobre chico tenía algo en la cabeza y que no estaba muy en sus cabales como para aventurarse en esta búsqueda. Solo siguió este viaje, porque su señor lo ordenó, porque todo era una ridiculez del porte de una montaña.

—No está loco. Sé que es un tanto extraño con ideas raras, pero tienen su lógica, por eso le di el permiso para que viniera a cerciorarse él mismo de lo tonto de sus ideas.

—Fue muy tolerante, no debió dejarlo salirse con la suya —dijo Bobby casi retando a su señor.

Dean se mordió su labio inferior.

—Si no lo hacía, había muchas probabilidades de que intentara escapar otra vez y si hacía eso… yo…

Bobby entendía a lo que se refería su amo.

—Por eso lo dejé ir —siguió Dean—. Vine a confrontarlo y llevármelo de regreso. Ahora ha desaparecido ¿Y si el asunto del genio es real?

Dean quedó casi sin aire al preguntarse eso.

—Si eso fuera posible, cosa que no creo, ¿supone que pedirá otro deseo?

—Es lo que temo.

Dean comenzó a desesperarse, Bobby nunca lo vio de esa forma antes.

—Si el genio existiera, cosa que es imposible, no creo que sea un deseo tan malo —tranquilizó Bobby.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es un buen chico, no lo perjudicará en nada. Creo que lo único que pediría, sino es estar con usted, sería, no estar con usted. Quizás lo mejor sería, dejarlo ir.

—¡No! ¡Él debe regresar conmigo! —chilló Dean.

Bobby quedó impresionado con la respuesta.

—No hay otra forma. Él debe estar conmigo —aseguró Dean.

—Lo primero es encontrarlo sano y a salvo —dijo Bobby—. Es más importante que estúpidos genios o deseos.

Dean estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

Siguió, buscando desesperado, pese a lo agotado que estaba. Bobby no se atrevió a hacerlo desistir, porque no parecía ser el mismo príncipe que conocía. Parecía obsesionado y desesperado. Bobby pensó que su monarca estaba frito. Le parecía insólito, que tuviera cientos de mujeres hermosas en su harem, una preciosidad embarazada de él y estuviera enamorado del chico. Sobretodo el chico, el cual, solo quería estar lejos de él y estaba medio demente.

Mala elección de su Alteza, pero una cosa sabía al respecto y es que uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse, a veces sucede y ya. Como le pasó a él con Ellen, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con ella y su familia, los salvó, pero al hacerlo se enamoró de ella. Ahora vivían felices juntos. También era cierto que uno podía tener más de un amor en la vida. Dean debería conformarse con la pérdida del chico, seguir adelante y enamorarse en el futuro de otra persona, chico o chica, de preferencia uno que, realmente, se enamorara de él. Encontrar al chico sano y salvo era lo prioritario y después, dejarlo partir a que hiciera su vida lo mejor que pudiera.

El príncipe no daba tregua a la búsqueda, pese a que todos subieron. Bobby quería que él también subiera, pero no quiso, así que decidió quedarse con el abajo, definitivamente hasta la noche. Pidió que bajaran algo para comer y uno de los hombres bajó, junto con otra cuerda que también bajó de forma paralela con él con provisiones y agua. Bobby se acercó a recibir los alimentos y ayudar al hombre a bajar, en eso, Dean gritó. Bobby soltó lo que tenía en la mano y la bolsa de tela se estrelló contra el suelo. Lo buscó, ahora sí, todo desesperado, pero no encontró nada.

El Príncipe Monarca Dean, había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro.

Dean golpeó la pared por donde había caído, también gritó para que Bobby lo encontrara. Por un momento pensó que debería hacerlo solo, no había otra forma. Encontraría a Castiel en ese lugar y se lo llevaría al palacio, arrastras si era necesario.

El lugar era bastante extraño, muy oscuro, pero había una luz en el fondo, así que caminó hacia allí. Sacó su espada curva y ancha y fue en guardia hasta allá con todo el cuidado de un guerrero temeroso de un ataque sorpresa. La luz se acercaba a él con más intensidad a medida que caminaba hacia ella. Sentía que dentro de esa luz encontraría a Castiel, así que apuró el paso y pronto se abrió un mundo de maravillas inimaginadas.

Había toda clase de objetos de oro: monedas, jarrones, estatuas, adornos, floreros, lámparas. Joyas de todos los tipos con piedras preciosas muy brillantes. Sobre una colina de oro estaba sentada una genio. Debía ser así, porque estaba llena de tatuajes extraños y su ropa era escasa como la de una odalisca. Vestimenta transparente en piernas, brazos, pero los pechos y sexo cubiertos. Hilos de oro adornaban su cabello rojo, de verdad era impresionante, casi como una reina. Una mujer de mediana edad, pero hermosísima y fascinante.

—¿Dónde está Castiel? —preguntó Dean.

La mujer abrió los ojos en actitud de sorpresa.

—¿No me dirás tu deseo? —preguntó la genio.

—Responde la pregunta ahora mismo.

—El chico bonito no te quiere —anunció la mujer.

Las tripas de Dean se revolvieron en su interior. Mordió su labio inferior por el interior de su boca, no debía mostrar sentimientos frente al enemigo y el enemigo, por el momento, era ella. Así que puso su mejor cara de palo para enfrentar a la mujer.

—Lo sé, pero él es mío y debe volver conmigo a palacio. Ahora dime dónde está.

—Es demasiado tarde. Él ya se fue.

—¿Cómo que se fue?

Dean sintió que el piso se le movía.

—Él hizo algo que nadie había hecho nunca. Era un chico muy extraño.

—¿Cómo que era? ¡Qué le hiciste! Si lo lastimaste…

—Al contrario, se lo agradecí y le cumplí su deseo.

—¿Cuál deseo?

—Irse a un lugar donde fuera libre y no pudieran esclavizarlo otra vez.

—No… —dijo en un murmullo audible.

El ánimo del príncipe decayó como nunca pensó le pasaría. La idea de nunca volverlo a ver fue como una especie de golpe mortal. Sintió una desesperación que pensó nunca sentiría, era algo totalmente, diferente, tan extraño y vacío. En su mundo feliz, jamás tuvo cabida a un sentimiento de esta forma. Ahora entendía el dicho: “me muero si tú no estás”, porque sentía eso, que se estaba muriendo.

—¿Dónde está? Dímelo por favor —suplicó Dean.

—La pregunta no es dónde, sino, cuándo. Lo envié al futuro. En un mundo más civilizado.

—¿Cuántos años nos separan?

—Mil trescientos años.

Dean sintió sus piernas flaquear y tuvo que sujetarse a una roca con una mano. Todo comenzó a darle vuelta, parecía enfermo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la genio.

Esa no era una buena pregunta, porque en ese mismo instante, se sentía demasiado mal como para responder. La genio comprendió esto último sin siquiera mirar más allá del actuar del joven.

—¿Me… me concederías un deseo? —preguntó Dean.

Los ojos del príncipe estaban cristalinos a punto de las lágrimas.

—No puedo conceder deseos ahora. Soy libre, pero…

Calló de improviso y aunque la información de la mujer casi destrozó por segunda vez el corazón de Dean, ese pero lo levantó.

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero te estaba esperando, podríamos hacer un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó Dean con sospecha.

—Verás…

Se levantó del montículo de oro y bajó de él. Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores como la dueña de casa que era en ese lugar dorado, lleno de joyas, monedas, estatuas y piedras preciosas.

—… Mi nombre es Rowena y tengo cinco mil años. Durante todo ese tiempo, la gran mayoría, lo pasé esclavizada. El anhelo del chico abrió la entrada, era muy increíble como para no dejarlo pasar. Muchos lo intentaron, pero la magia lo eligió a él. Comprendí muy bien el deseo de Castiel y él me comprendió a mí, tanto, que prefirió ocupar su deseo en liberarme. Nadie hizo algo así por mí fue… increíble. Es un chico especial, sabía que vendrías tras él y entiendo por qué estás enamorado.

Dean no dijo nada, porque era cierto. Sam encontró este lugar hace mucho y no encontró nada, pero Castiel debía tener un deseo demasiado fuerte como para que la magia de este lugar lo reconociera y permitiera encontrar el pasadizo secreto. El chico era especial, muy especial y estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

—Te diré lo que puedo hacer por ti —continuó la genio—. Puedo darte el poder para que veas a Castiel otra vez, podrás tener una nueva oportunidad con él y quizás lo conquistes ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Si yo qué? —preguntó Dean bastante agrio, porque sabía que no sería algo bueno.

—Si tú aceptas cargar mis poderes y concederme un deseo.

Eso sí que no se lo esperó.

—¿Quieres que me convierta en un genio?

—Es la única forma de liberarme de esto. Quiero ser mortal, pero no en este tiempo. Castiel tiene razón. Ser libre es lo único importante, porque si no eres libre, lo demás pierde sentido y no puedes ser feliz —dijo Rowena.

Dean lo pensó un momento. De alguna forma todo le hacía sentido. Él, quien se suponía era libre como un monarca, no lo era. Un rey se debía a su pueblo y estaba confinado a su palacio por toda su vida. Un rey no era libre después de todo. Como rey, por más que quisiera tener a Castiel a su lado, no podría tenerlo como su igual, porque era un hombre y un hombre no podía tener descendencia. Lisa sería la reina y tendría los privilegios que deseaba en Castiel. La brecha entre ellos era grande, nunca se estrecharía. Castiel lo sabía desde el principio y por eso escapó la primera vez. En la segunda, aprovechó su ilusión de que podrían unirse para escapar. Era una ilusión falsa y ahora lo podía ver. Sin embargo, había algo que necesitaba.

—Quiero ir donde está Castiel. Si puedes concederme eso ahora, no esperar mil quinientos años en el futuro, haré el trato contigo.

—Mmmmh, lo ideal es que esperes ese tiempo. Como genio, serás inmortal y puedes…

—No, no esperaré, quiero verlo ahora.

Rowena lo miró pensativa.

—La única forma en que se me ocurre hacer esto. Es que en mi deseo agregue el tuyo.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Dean confuso.

—Pues claro, solo es cuestión de especificar y eso lo sé hacer.

—¿Cómo me aseguraré que cumplirás?

—¡Vaya! No confías en nadie, al contrario del dulce Cas.

Dean solo la miró con seriedad, porque era totalmente cierto.

—Bien, al sellar el trato, se estipula las condiciones de este. De manera que si no se cumple, queda nulo. Yo no ganaré nada y tú tampoco.

—¿Por qué no hiciste eso con el deseo de Cas?

—Porque no pensé que me liberaría, solo estábamos conversando, asombrada de que su espíritu abriera el pasadizo y, ¡zas!, dijo el deseo sin más. Como compensación accedí a cumplir su deseo. Pude irme en ese instante, pero me llamó la atención la insistencia de los hombres en busca del chico. Supe que tú vendrías y me alegra no haberme equivocado.

Dean vio una luz al final del túnel, una muy potente que lo cegaba por completo.

—¿Puedo usarlo para llegar a él? —dijo Dean.

Era una pregunta, pero pareció una afirmación para sí mismo.

—Sí, pero debes saber que con tu deseo viene una gran carga, algunos dirían un gran costo.

—Sí, ahórrate la advertencia si puedo llegar a él —dijo con rapidez, sin pensar en nada más—. Debo decirle a Bobby mi decisión para que no se preocupen en mi reino.

—¿Tenemos un trato entonces? —preguntó Rowena.

—Lo tenemos.

De inmediato todo a su alrededor se hizo un molino de polvo. El oro, las joyas, las piedras preciosas y demás cosas se convirtieron en un polvillo brillante como lluvia de estrellas. Lo rodeó por completo, lo hizo alzarse en el aire. La oscuridad fue terrible y abrumadora, creyó que duraría para siempre, pero no fue así, de inmediato apareció a pleno sol. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos para no lastimarse.

—¡Alteza! —gritó Bobby.

—Bobby.

Miró a todos lados y vio que estaban en la superficie. Bobby al frente de ellos con los soldados. La genio está detrás de él, mirando como levantan sus armas hacia ella.

—Bobby, no. Ella no es peligrosa —dijo Dean.

—¿Qué pasa entonces, su Alteza? No entiendo nada de esto, ¿podría explicármelo? —pidió Bobby exaltado.

Dean suspiró, pues sabía que no sería tan fácil hacer eso.

—Dejaré el trono a Sam. Yo buscaré a Castiel.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio.

—¡No puede dejar su reino por un esclavo!

—Lo amo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Bobby temblaba casi descontrolado.

—Eso no lo justifica —dijo Bobby—. Usted se debe a su pueblo antes de cualquier cosa o alguien ¡Usted es nuestro Monarca! —gritó al final.

—Lo siento Bobby, dile a mi hermano Sam que lo siento mucho. Él podrá ser mejor rey que yo y mejor padre.

Calló abruptamente, al considerar lo que estaba pidiendo a Bobby. No solo abandonaba a su reino, a su hermano y a su futuro hijo, sino que abandonaba el futuro de su reino. Era demasiado solo por seguir a un esclavo, pero no podía evitarlo, porque no podía seguir en este mundo sin él.

Entonces, volteó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza a Rowena.

—¡Alteza! ¡No! —gritó Bobby y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Fue demasiado tarde, tanto el príncipe como la genio desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Bobby quedó entre asustado y desolado con la experiencia. Debía volver a palacio con las malas noticias. El rey padre no vería todo esto con buenos ojos, pero sabía que quizás comprendiera a su hijo y nombraría al príncipe Sam como su heredero. Todo esto lo pensó en un pestañeo, tratando de arreglar el desastre que causaría en su reino la decisión del príncipe Dean.

**Fin capítulo 14**


	15. Deseos mortales

Dean desapareció de su mundo y apareció en otro muy extraño. Uno lleno de ruido que no entendió para nada, solo asustaba desde el primer instante.

—¡Ups! ¡Perdón! Necesitamos privacidad para esto —dijo la genio.

En un dos por tres, estuvieron en las alturas de una torre extraña.

—Esto es un edificio, así le llaman. Estamos en el siglo XXI y en esta ciudad está Castiel. Si quieres buscarlo, deberás tomar mis poderes de genio o nos volveremos a la cueva de donde salimos, porque con ese acuerdo pude transportarnos a este lugar.

Dean la miró y asintió.

—Bien, estoy listo.

—Primero lo primero, no podemos estar aquí en estas fachas.

La genio tronó sus dedos y sus ropas cambiaron a una extrañísima que lo cubría casi entero, solo los brazos y la cara la tenía descubierta. La vestimenta de Rowena también cambió de forma horrible. Después Rowena comenzó a iluminarse como una estrella incandescente. Dean sintió temor de esto, porque no parecía una acción segura para ellos dos. No tuvo tiempo ni para pestañar siquiera, la bomba de luz lo golpeó en todo su cuerpo, entrando en él.

Cuando la luz se despejó, todo estaba igual como antes.

—¿Qué, qué pasó? —dijo Dean.

—Ahora eres un genio.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?

Miró a Rowena con cuidado y vio que ya no tenía los tatuajes en su rostro, ni manos. Dean miró sus brazos desnudos y esos tatuajes estaban ahí. Tocó su cara asustado.

—No, los tatuajes no están en tu cara, solo los localicé en tus brazos y espalda. Sabía que no te gustarían, así que de nada. Ahora yo me iré. Podrás encontrar a Castiel con tus poderes.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero si no tengo idea cómo funcionan!

—Ya aprenderás, solo ten cuidado con los humanos que puedan esclavizarte.

—¿Cómo harían eso? ¿Acaso mis poderes no son ilimitados?, ¿o no?

—Lo son, pero el estar al servicio de nuestros amos nos hace poderosos. Ya comprenderás.

—¿Comprender qué cosa? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero ser más una genio? Porque, aunque soy inmortal, un genio se debe a su amo. No importa si soy libre o no, tarde o temprano alguien te esclavizará. La única forma de ser libre es no ser un genio, así que por eso te doy mi poder a ti.

—¡Me engañaste! —chilló Dean.

—No te engañé, te dije que habría un gran costo, pero no te asustes solo debes evitar que te esclavicen.

—Debe ser muy fácil, ¿por qué no seguiste tu propio consejo? —dijo Dean con burla.

Rowena sonrió con desfachatez.

—Ya lo comprenderás.

—No quiero comprender eso, quiero encontrar a Castiel.

La chica no le hizo caso y se fue hacia las escaleras. Dean la siguió de cerca, tratando de sacarle más información, pero fue ignorado con brillantez. Bajaron por el edificio hacia la calle.

—Oye, ya, dime como encontrarlo, usando mis poderes —insistió Dean.

—Concéntrate en el rostro de él. Cierra los ojos, eso y ahora imagina el rostro de Castiel. Sus ojos azules, su frente, su nariz perfecta, su boca apetitosa…

—¡Hey!

La ex genio rodó los ojos y le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo para concentrarse en lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Ahora que tienes su rostro, debes imaginar su cuerpo. Debes imaginarlo por completo ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí.

—Ahora desea con todo tu ser estar a su lado y chasquea los dedos. Tienes que desearlo con tus entrañas. Piensa que él es tu amo y debes estar a su lado para cumplir sus deseos.

Entonces Dean apretó los ojos cerrado y chasqueó los dedos. Un ruido fuerte lo hizo abrir los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un lugar desconocido y la ex genio no estaba por ningún lado. Quedó parado ahí sin saber qué hacer. Las personas extrañas caminaban a su alrededor como si estuvieran apurados en llegar a un lugar. Mucho ruido terrible venía de todos lados. Había unos animales ruidosos que corrían de un lado para el otro. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza con tanto estímulo por todos lados. En eso vio un rostro, uno que conocía muy bien. El otro no lo vio, pero él sí, así que olvidando todo a su alrededor, salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡Castiel! —gritó mientras corría.

Golpeaba a las personas a su alrededor en su loca carrera, tratando de abrirse paso. Un ruido fuerte lo aturdió, lo empujaron y cayeron sobre él. El suave perfume conocido inundó sus fosas nasales y lo tranquilizaron de improviso.

—Ven.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacaron de ese lugar. Solo veía la nuca que tanto adoraba. Caminaron unos pasos, guiado por la mano. Luego lo soltaron y él se volteó para encararlo. Sonrió como tonto, porque era a él quien estaba buscando: Castiel.

—¡Qué diablos hacías en medio de la calle! ¡Casi te atropellan! —le gritó.

—Te seguí —dijo Dean maravillado de haberlo encontrado.

—¿Me seguiste? ¿Desde el pasado?

—Claro, cuando vi que no pensabas volver, hice un trato con la genio, la cual me dio su poder a cambio de poderte encontrar.

Silencio.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dijo sin más Dean.

—¡Qué!

—Te amo y quiero estar contigo —recalcó Dean.

—¿Y tu reino?

—Lo dejé.

—¿Lo dejaste por mí?

—¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¡Claro que lo dejé por ti! ¡Dejé todo por ti!

—No debiste hacer eso ¿Qué será de tu gente ahora?

—Sam lo arreglará. Será mejor gobernante que yo. A mí solo me interesas tú ¿Acaso todavía no lo ves?

Castiel lo pensó un instante.

—Pensé, pensé que para ti, solo era un esclavo, que te olvidarías de mí en unos días.

—Pues ya ves que no pasó eso. Estoy aquí, porque te seguí desde el pasado para encontrarte.

—¡Por Alá! ¡Es una locura! Debes volver a tu tiempo.

—No puedo, aunque volviera, no podría gobernar. Ahora soy un genio, no un príncipe. 

—¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso?

—Porque te amo, ya te dije, ¿Por qué no me crees?

Castiel no pudo mirarlo, mordió sus labios y arrugó su frente, tratando de comprender todo lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.

—Lo creo, en parte, pero si eres un genio quizás puedas regresar. Ven iremos a mi casa.

—¿Tienes una casa? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

—Llevo un par de semanas aquí.

—¿Semanas?, pero si solo desapareciste un día.

—No lo sé, debe ser cosa del viaje en el tiempo. Por si no te has fijado estamos en el futuro.

—Eso lo sé, porque no entiendo nada.

—Para mí también fue confuso los primeros días. No sabía qué hacer y la pasé mal, durmiendo en la calle, pero conocí a alguien que me ayudó, me dio un trabajo y puedo costearme un pequeño lugar. No es la gran cosa, ni un palacio, pero me sirve.

—Vamos a ese lugar entonces —ordenó Dean con naturalidad.

Caminaron por las calles. Dean estaba muy confundido con todas esas estimulaciones visuales y auditivas. Estaba muy confundido, se detuvo en un momento a cubrirse los oídos, cerrando los ojos. Sintió el toque de las manos conocidas en su dorso de la mano. Castiel tomó su mano y de esa manera lo guio. Dean por fin pudo concentrarse en lo que le importaba, ya lo demás lo comprendería de a poco. Tenía toda la eternidad para eso.

Entonces, quedó parado al sacar la cuenta de algo. Él jamás envejecería, porque era un genio. Tuvo una visión nada agradable donde Castiel envejecía a su lado y él no. Algo que lo asustó mucho, significaba que perdería a Castiel y viviría todo ese tiempo solo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Castiel.

—Nada, nada, todavía estoy confuso.

—Ya llegamos. Aquí es donde vivo.

Estaban frente a un edificio de varios pisos de altura. Se veía un tanto desgastado, pero funcional. Subieron escaleras y entraron a un cuarto bastante simple, pero limpio.

—¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó Dean.

—No es un palacio, pero es cómodo para mí. Tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

—¿Por qué tengo que dormir en el sofá? ¿No tienes una cama?

—La tengo, pero es mía.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —preguntó Dean extrañado.

—Es mía y no la comparto contigo. No te confundas, te ayudaré a habituarte a este mundo, pero después te vas y me dejas en paz —sentenció Castiel.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te dije.

Dean puso cara de cachorro regañado, cosa que sorprendió a Castiel, puesto que nunca lo vio de esa forma. Hubo un momento confuso donde Castiel no supo qué hacer, pero reaccionó y lo invitó a comer.

—Debes tener hambre. Tengo unos trozos de pizza, espera.

—¿Pizza?

—Es una comida típica de aquí.

Dean la miró con recelo cuando vio el trozo en el plato. Castiel sonrió de forma interna, luego le enseñó a tomarla con la mano para comerla. Hicieron un espejo hasta que comieron un trozo. Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el gusto al comerla.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! ¡Lo más fabuloso que he probado!

Castiel veía impresionado la forma como Dean comía sin respirar siquiera. Se veía muy divertido en esa situación y nada real parecía haber en su sangre de príncipe.

—Tenías hambre.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Dean.

Eso fue divertido, el ver un príncipe con hambre era algo insólito. Castiel no pudo dejar de verlo comer de esa forma tan glotona, disfrutando de la comida como cualquier mendigo. Le pasó una cerveza también y la respuesta fue el doble. Definitivamente, aprendía una nueva faceta de ese príncipe caprichoso. Se puso serio de improviso.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un trabajo —le dijo Castiel.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Trabajar en qué? ¿Para qué?

Realmente se veía confundido con la situación. Castiel no sabía cómo explicarle su nuevo mundo y nuevo estatus.

—Dean, tú no eres un príncipe aquí en este mundo, ¿entiendes?

—Claro que entiendo eso. Yo soy un genio.

—¿Un genio? ¿Te refieres a inteligente?

—No, el genio, el genial al cual le pediste tu deseo.

—¿Qué? Esa fue una genia.

—Bueno, sí, ahora tengo sus poderes.

—¿Cuáles poderes? ¿De qué hablas?

—Los poderes de la genia ahora son míos y ahora soy un genio ¡Vamos! ¡Pídeme un deseo!

—¿Bromeas?

—No, para nada. Mira, pero debes pedirme un deseo.

Se paró al medio de la habitación con las piernas abiertas y las manos en la cintura.

—¿Qué deseas?

Eso fue divertido. Castiel se puso a reír.

—¡Oye! ¡Es en serio! No es un chiste.

—¿En serio? —dijo Castiel con duda— ¿Pero cómo sucedió eso?

—Fue el pago para venir aquí.

Dean tuvo que explicarle todo el asunto, desde que supo que escaparía de él hasta el trato con la genio y la venida a este mundo. Castiel casi lo veía con la boca abierta, pues no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No parecía real, pero ahí estaba Dean parado como prueba viva.

—¿Quieres decir que en verdad eres un genio?

—Sí, en verdad soy un genio ¡Vamos! ¡Pídeme un deseo!

Castiel entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero que te devuelvas a tu mundo.

—¡Qué! ¡No, eso no! —dijo Dean escandalizado.

—Debes cumplirlo si eres un genio de verdad.

—Sí, pero no puedo contradecir el trato que hice con la genio. No resultaría.

—Prueba entonces.

—No cumpliré ese deseo.

—¿Te estás negando?

—Claro que me estoy negando, no eres mi amo.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. Me pediste un deseo, un genio solo le pide eso a su amo —dijo triunfante Castiel.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean.

Dean recién cayó en cuenta en lo que significaba todo esto. Su corazón tembló de miedo, pues no quería volver a su mundo sin Castiel, de hecho no quería separarse de él. Recordó la advertencia de Rowena y maldijo en su interior, por fin comprendió la razón de dejar sus poderes, porque algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que cumpliera lo que le estaban pidiendo. Esos gritos comenzaban a doler, sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces.

—No puedo volver, estoy enamorado de ti —argumentó Dean.

La sonrisa de Castiel reveló o que no escuchó bien la confesión o no la creyó del todo. Luego miró la insistencia de Dean y su sonrisa cayó de improviso.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Claro que estoy hablando en serio! Creo que ya te lo había dicho. Estoy aquí por ti, vine y viaje hasta aquí solo por ti ¿Crees que haría esto, porque huiste de mí?

—Yo… creí que tenías a la genio de esclava.

—¿Cómo podía esclavizarla si tú la liberaste?

—Eres un príncipe, ¿no? Pensé que quizás sabrías como someterla.

—Me sobrestimas, yo no sé hacer esas cosas.

—No lo creo, me sometiste a mí.

—Si fuera así como dices, no estaríamos acá.

Castiel guardó silencio, pues tenía razón. De todas formas, debía hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo ahora que era su amo. La sensación de poder se sentía muy bien en estas circunstancias, sensación que no tuvo cuando estuvo frente a la genio mujer. Con ella le dio pena, lástima por su situación, pero con el príncipe no sentía eso, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Castiel.

—¿Y bien qué? —respondió Dean.

—Mi deseo, debes cumplirlo.

—Ya te dije…

Entonces sintió un calor sofocante en su cuerpo. Uno insoportable y debía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, es decir, lo que le comandaba su nuevo amo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

—Está bien, ¿y vendrás conmigo? —negoció Dean.

—No —fue la respuesta cortante de Castiel.

—¿Cómo qué no?

—No iré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí, pero quiero que tú te vayas a dónde perteneces.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? Este no es tu mundo, ni tu tiempo.

—Aquí tengo mis propias cosas, no es mucho, pero me gusta estar aquí.

—Demonios, Cas, no puedes abandonar tu lugar de origen así como así.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—¡Fue porque te seguí!

—No debiste hacerlo. Ahora quiero, deseo, que te vayas de aquí y vuelvas de donde viniste.

Dean quiso decir miles de cosas más, pero sabía que no serviría de nada y solo sería lo mismo. Debía cumplirle el deseo a su amo y separarse de Cas. Eso le hacía sentir muy mal, casi tan mal como el no cumplir el deseo. El impulso de ser un genio y deber obedecer a su amo no importando lo que él sintiera, lo estaba desesperando.

—¡No quiero! ¡No voy hacer eso! ¡No puede terminar así! —gritó Dean.

Entonces empezó a dolerle todo el cuerpo y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Grandes gritos salieron de su boca como si se estuviera muriendo a cada instante. Castiel comenzó a gritar, llamando su nombre muchas veces. Todo se volvió confuso y luego, negro, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

**Fin capítulo 15**


	16. Descubrimientos

Cuando despertó, Castiel lo miraba preocupado. Estaba en una cama muy blanda y cómoda, la cual tenía el aroma de Castiel. Quiso dormir un poquito más y se dio un par de vueltas para acomodarse. Se dio muchas vueltas, parece que incluso se quejó, porque escuchó la voz de Castiel en la lejanía.

—Dean.

—¿Cas?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí… creo, no sé, ¿qué pasó?

—Tuviste un ataque.

—¿Ataque? ¿Ataque de qué?

—Caíste y comenzaste a saltar en el suelo. Me asustaste mucho, creí que morirías.

—Pues, yo también creí que moriría… Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo no hice nada.

—Algo hiciste, porque no morí.

—No lo sé, solo quise que no te murieras.

—¿Por qué no querías que muriera? Si eso pasaba, te quedarías libre de mí para siempre.

—Puede ser, pero nunca he querido que murieras.

Dean sonrió con ternura. Castiel había anulado el deseo con su preocupación.

—¿Aunque eso significara librarte de mí? —preguntó Dean.

—Aunque eso significara librarme de ti —respondió Castiel.

Dean sintió pena y a la misma vez, orgullo por haberse enamorado de ese chico. No tenía dudas al respecto, era el chico indicado para él. Lo amaba y quería estar para siempre a su lado. El problema sería convencer a Castiel de lo mismo, sin que lo enviara al pasado.

—Por favor, no me envíes al pasado. Yo no te molestaré —suplicó Dean.

No había suplicado nunca nada en su vida, pero en este momento no encontraba otra forma de que Castiel emitiera su deseo sin que lo matara en el proceso. Estaba arriesgando la vida por permanecer en ese lugar y ya lo había cambiado todo por permanecer con Castiel, así que un poco de riesgo era lo de menos.

Guardó silencio, esperando la compasión del otro. No quería sonar al monarca que todavía habitaba en él, porque podía arruinarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora, en este momento donde la otra persona tenía el poder sobre él. Ni siquiera cuando su padre le ordenaba, porque por muy rey que fuera su padre, también lo quería como hijo y ese amor lo protegía. En cambio aquí, no había nada, solo un sentimiento unilateral de su parte. Eso no era suficiente como para protegerlo del deseo de Castiel. Así que, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Y se notaba. Castiel lo notó. Notaba ese tipo de miedo, porque era el tipo que sentía constantemente, después de convertirse en esclavo. El miedo del poder infinito, de no poder controlar su propio destino. Por primera vez desde que conoció a Dean, sintió pena por él. Dean no pertenecía a una clase donde este tipo de sentimiento pudiera estar presente, ni siquiera en sombras. Castiel siempre lo sintió presente, porque fue pobre con un destino incierto de sobrevivencia. Dean al contrario, nació para gobernar y tener un futuro esplendoroso junto a su pueblo gobernado. Debía sentir ese miedo como algo incontrolable y terrible, elevado exponencialmente, a diferencia de lo sentido por él.

Por esta razón, lo comprendió.

—Está bien, Dean, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —dijo con voz dulce.

Dean no dejaba de temblar y la dulce voz fue como una caricia refrescante. No dejó de temblar, pero pudo ponerse en pie.

—¿En verdad me puedo quedar? —preguntó Dean con voz asustada.

—Por supuesto.

No lo creyó hasta que Castiel le sonrió como solo él podía hacer. Por fin Dean se relajó y pudo permanecer en el lugar, sin saber mucho qué hacer en realidad. En cambio Castiel sabía.

—Puedes quedarte y dormir en el sofá hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte.

Dean asintió, porque no insistiría en quedarse con él, aunque lo deseara con todo el corazón, pero no quería que Castiel lo odiara o despreciara. Tenía mucho miedo al respecto, que ni siquiera pensaba en lo solo que estaría sin Castiel.

Esa noche, pensó en muchas cosas, principalmente, porque no tenía mucho sueño. No supo si la razón de ello era a causa de las preocupaciones o de la nueva naturaleza que tenía, pero descubrió que era el miedo dentro de su ser. Esa angustia oprimía la boca de su estómago, dándole ganas de vomitar algo que no tenía en su estómago. Una sensación bien desagradable, que le daba la sensación de vulnerabilidad por todos lados que lo pensaba.

No pudo dormir. Toda su vida sabía cuál era su misión en el mundo. Se debía a su pueblo y debía gobernar con justicia, pero ahora no sabía nada de su futuro. Se había entregado a un esclavo y estaba en sus manos. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que significaba en verdad, estar en poder de otro como si fuera un esclavo y no le gustó la sensación de estar atrapado. Fue asfixiante.

No sabía lo que le esperaba en el futuro y eso aterrorizaba hasta las puntas de los cabellos. Esa noche fue la más larga de su vida y sus pensamientos fueron a parar donde su hermano, aquel que dejó con la tarea de gobernar un reino de otro. Sam sería un gobernador justo, pero tenía un corazón de oro y podrían destruirlo con facilidad, sino había alguien a su lado que pudiera guiarlo con fuerza. Esperaba que ese alguien fuera Inias o Bobby, quizás el esclavo que compró. No supo por qué pensó en Gabriel, el hermano de Castiel, pero si ese sujeto era la mitad de lo que era su hermano Castiel, sería un gran apoyo emocional para su hermano.

Con ese pensamiento, pudo tranquilizarse un poco y dormir algo, o al menos, cabecear con la idea de amanecer al otro día. No debía abrumarse, fue criado para soportar las cargas extremas de un reino, podría hacerlo con su vida. Eso pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió saber que había dormido un poco. Castiel ya estaba levantado y preparaba algo en la cocina bastante aromático. Tenía hambre, así que se levantó pasó corriendo para llegar donde el otro.

—Hola Dean.

Esas palabras lo dejaron con cara de tonto.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien. Te hice unos huevos —dijo Castiel, sonando dulce en sus oídos de enamorado, pero que en realidad era la voz normal de él.

Dean miró el plato como si fuera la cosa más grandiosa del universo y se lanzó hacia este con todo. Tenía un hambre feroz. Castiel sonreía divertido con la situación. Acompañó con el pan y el café que le ofreció su chico. Estuvo acompañado con él y comieron en la misma pequeña mesa. Fue algo bonito de experimentar.

—Dean, tengo que salir a trabajar. Quédate y trata de pensar qué harás de ahora en adelante. No salgas por nada del mundo mientras yo no esté.

No dijo nada, porque era obvio que no estaba en condiciones de decir lo contrario. Efectivamente, debía pensarlo, solo se había lanzado en pos del chico sin medir consecuencias y ahora lo estaba pagando.

Cuando se vio solo, comenzó a inspeccionar el departamento. Este no era grande, parecía una caja donde estaba todo por sector, salvo el baño que era tan pequeño que apenas entraba él, pero le llamó la atención todos los artefactos, así que estuvo bastante tiempo jugando con ellos para ver cómo funcionaban. Finalmente, salió de ahí y se topó con las paredes. Estas estaban limpias de un color claro celeste, las cuales emitían un olor bastante molesto y los patrones de los dibujos eran líneas rectas bastante feas y descoordinadas con goterones, como si el agua en algún momento escurrió en la pared y quedó fija en el tiempo. En una esquina estaba la cama bastante pequeña, al medio estaba el sofá duro e incómodo, una mesita con solo una silla y la cocina en la otra esquina. No había fogones, ni otras puertas, así que terminó pronto para su desilusión. Vivir en ese joyero tan pequeño, sería una molestia.

Solo lo pensó y chasqueó los dedos, entonces apareció el palacio ante sus ojos asombrados. Eso lo puso muy feliz, tenía unos poderes grandiosos y podía usarlo, pero también le dio pánico al pensar que volvió sin querer al pasado. Miró, rápidamente, por la ventana a ver dónde estaba y era la misma vida extraña de antes. Se sorprendió que nadie estuviera sorprendido con el palacio, pero al mirar las paredes del mismo, no lo era, sino las del feo edificio del futuro. Solo el interior se parecía a un palacio, pese al espacio, todo lo demás era el edificio, tal cual estaba sin alteraciones de ningún tipo. Eso lo sorprendió, porque era magia pura la que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Magia que salía de él y eso lo alegró, profundamente.

Recorrió el lugar y vio que era una copia exacta de su palacio. Incluso su habitación real con todas las cosas que conocía, excepto con las personas. Una réplica exacta de su hogar. Castiel estaría muy orgulloso de él si viera lo que había hecho. Incluso salió al pasillo del departamento para asegurarse que la ilusión era completa y efectivamente, estaba el edificio intacto.

Esperaría a su adorado a ver qué maravillas le decía por su logro. Así que esperó con paciencia. Además, que debía traer la comida. Tenía hambre.

Después pensó que el mismo podría hacer aparecer comida. Partió al comedor real, donde había una mesa larga para los invitados y donde las reuniones eran acompañadas con música y bailes. Así que se concentró, pero por más que intentó, no lo logró. Desilusionado por su fracaso, pensó en Castiel, quien disfrutaría esa comida si la probara y en un suspiro, apareció un banquete ante sus ojos. La gran mesa estaba atiborrada de manjares de todos tipos, diferentes carnes con los adornos que le gustaban, manzanas asadas, dulces y pasteles. Entonces, comprendió que no era lo que él quería lo que activaba su magia, sino sus pensamientos en Castiel.

Sonrió al descubrir eso. Quería darle el mundo a Castiel y podía dárselo con un pensamiento. Eso lo hizo feliz, porque significaba que no había perdido su poder, sino que había cambiado la forma de ejercerlo. Antes también siempre quiso darle todo a Castiel, pero estaba limitado por sus deberes reales. Ahora libre de eso, podía complacerlo y así conquistarlo como se merecía. Quizás incluso podían volver a su mundo.

Un pensamiento extraño lo asaltó. El no querer volver a su reino, por el momento, fue una sorpresa de su alma. No pensó verse en ese plano donde quisiera evadir la responsabilidad impuesta desde su nacimiento. Fue una verdadera revelación para él comprender que ser rey no era tan fabuloso como creía. Hablaría con Castiel de esto y vería su opinión. El chico se sorprendería al igual de sorprendido como estaba él mismo. Esperó largo rato y se estaba impacientando, recorrió el lugar otra vez, trató de hacer un inventario de todas las cosas que había. Volvió a intentar aparecer más cosas, pero no pudo, incluso pensó en Castiel y así con todo, no pasaba nada.

Fue a devorar una de esas frutas, pero al darle una mascada, no le supo tan rico como lo recordaba. Probó una pata de faisán y le supo desabrido. Mucho mejor era la comida que había preparado Castiel con sus manos. Quizás a Castiel le sabría diferente, después de todo este banquete era para él. Quedó pensativo por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Castiel entró, quedó parado en la puerta. Le costó reaccionar y Dean no ayudó mucho al respecto. Se acercó a él con cara de felicidad, hablando de lo grandioso que fue al descubrir sus poderes de genio. Habló del palacio, su alcoba y lo llevó al comedor donde vio toda esa comida.

Castiel no podía creer lo que veía y por una parte le dio miedo, mucho miedo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó impactado.

—Te digo que usé mi magia y este es el resultado, ¿no es fabuloso?

Castiel lo miró con odio y Dean quedó confuso. Se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero parecía todo lo contrario.

—Quiero que saques todas estas cosas y lo hagas ya.

Esa fue una orden muy dura de su amo.

“¿Orden? ¿Cuál orden?” —pensó Dean.

—¿Me estás dando una orden? —preguntó Dean confundido, porque nunca había recibido una orden en su vida.

—Tómalo como quieras, yo solo quiero todo como estaba antes.

—¿Pero por qué? Yo pensé que te encantaría. Mira prueba esta manzana —dijo Dean, ofreciéndosela.

—Pues pensaste mal, muy mal.

Dean puso un puchero agradable capaz de enternecer el corazón más duro, pero Castiel fue imperturbable en esto. Lo dejó con la mano estirada con la hermosa fruta asada, rebosando de caramelo. Dean no tuvo más que detenerse y pensar la forma de cómo arreglar el asunto. Bajó su mano, pensativo y caramelo le chorreó en su mano.

—No te entiendo, en verdad —confesó Dean.

—Ese ha sido tu problema desde que nos conocimos. Ahora cambia el departamento.

—¿Pero no probarás la comida, aunque sea?

—No.

Dean lo pensó. Dejó la manzana a un lado en la mesa y trató de concentrarse para hacer lo que le pedían, pero no pudo. Miró asombrado a Castiel.

—Parece que no puedo. No te enojes —puso las manos en alto a modo de defensa.

Dean le dio una sonrisa avergonzada, que luego de la mirada asesina de Castiel la borró en un instante. Miró hacia todos lados, evitando la mirada de Castiel, e incluso se balanceó en su puesto. Quiso darle alguna explicación, pero quizás el deseo fallido provocó algún problema en él, no sabía. Entonces, escuchó un sonoro suspiro y fijó su vista en Castiel.

—Escúchame Dean, sé que al principio es difícil adaptarte a este mundo, pero tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo. No quiero magia desde ahora en adelante, porque no la puedes controlar y puedes dañar a alguien. Es peligroso. Trata de controlar tu magia ¿Entendiste?

Dean hizo un puchero, pero no le respondió nada por temor a que Castiel se enojara más con él de lo que ya estaba. No quería que lo echara de su casa por nada del mundo y para alegría suya, Castiel lo mantuvo a su lado. Claro que las razones para hacer esto por parte de Castiel, solo se debía al grado peligroso que Dean significaba en este mundo. Un genio suelto con el poder de cambiar la realidad y que no podía controlar su poder, era peligro suficiente para tenerlo controlado a su lado. Al menos Dean, mantenía el perfil bajo y esperaba a Castiel del trabajo para salir con él a explorar la ciudad.

Por esta razón, Castiel lo mantenía encerrado en el departamento, el cual ahora al menos era un palacio. En cuanto a la comida, no supo cómo Castiel se deshizo de ella, al parecer la regaló. Dean no se preocupó de eso, porque no era tan rica, prefería la pizza. Sin embargo, pasada una semana, Dean comenzó a aburrirse. Ahora que estaba casi seguro de que Castiel no lo echaría de su casa, por el momento, decidió que ya era tiempo de buscar un empleo, más para entretenerse en algo, que otra cosa. Castiel deseaba que siguiera practicando su magia hasta poder mantenerse solo, pero no había mucho progreso en eso, porque cuando lo intentaba, las cosas no le resultaban tan bien.

—Si pudiera aparecer cosas grandes, quizás…

—¡No! —le gritaba Castiel—. Nada de cosas grandes, nada de transformar departamentos en palacios, ni banquetes, ni traer camellos.

—Pero transformar el agua en leche, no resulta.

—Si no puedes hacer eso, entonces, no puedes controlar nada y eres peligroso.

—Auch —dijo Dean con teatralidad.

No tuvo más remedio que seguir intentando con el agua, pero tenía la idea de que cuando Castiel saliera a su trabajo, Dean saldría en busca de uno. Solo para ver en qué consistía trabajar. Sabía que era hacer cosas y recibir dinero a cambio, además, tenía la curiosidad de saber qué hacía Castiel para que le dieran dinero. Además, lo encontraba una tontería, ya que él tenía un genio y no necesitaba trabajar para tener dinero, solo debía pedirle deseos y tendría todo lo que quisiera, pero no.

De todas las chicas y chicos de este universo por qué se tuvo que enamorar del más raro. Eso nunca lo entendería. Ahora estaba atrapado en un mundo que no era el suyo, casi esclavo de un departamento, que aunque tenía todas las comodidades gracias a una magia que no podía deshacer, una jaula de oro sería lo adecuado de nombrar en estas circunstancias. Dean comenzaba a sentir lo que sentía Castiel en su palacio, una suerte de claustrofobia, pero de otra índole, porque él no sentía eso cuando estaba en su propio palacio.

En el palacio, Dean casi nunca salía, también lo tenía prohibido por ser el Príncipe Regente, pero era libre de salir si quería, cumpliendo los protocolos reales. En otras palabras, no tenía prohibido salir del todo si es lo que quería. Debía hacerlo con seguridad, porque siempre había alguien que quisiera matarlo, aunque eso era poco probable. Feliz en su palacio llevaba una vida de confort, nunca le faltó nada y podía cumplir con sus deberes de la mejor forma posible con la ayuda de sus consejeros y de su hermano Sam. Siempre ocupado con algo por hacer, no tenía tiempo para aburrirse, además lo ayudaban.

Extrañaba a su hermano Sam. No iba a pensar en él ahora que estaba en ese estado emocional, no era bueno. Así que se decidió, por fin, a desobedecer a su amo, es decir a Castiel. Sonrió al descubrir que la situación se había volteado por completo. Dean fue el amo de Castiel, ahora Castiel era el amo de Dean por ser su genio.

Salió con cuidado, tratando de recordar el camino de regreso, de igual forma de cuando andaba por el palacio o por la ciudad cuando era niño y no tenía permitido ciertas áreas, que quería curiosear. Tenía un plan: primero tendría que aprenderse las calles de los alrededores, luego seguiría a Castiel a su trabajo, ya tenía la dirección de él, se la había robado un día que estaba distraído. Así que el primer punto de su plan, debía completarlo a las mil maravillas si quería hacer el segundo, porque de no ser así, podría perderse cuando fuera siguiendo a Castiel y no lo encontraría nunca. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Cuando iba bajando por las escaleras del edificio, recordó que podía memorizar la dirección donde estaba viviendo y si se perdía, podría preguntarle a alguien. Golpeó su cabeza con una mano y cuidó de salir sigiloso sin que el guardia lo viera. El guardia era muy sedentario, ya que pasaba todo el tiempo sentado y mirando un aparato como hipnotizado, así que le fue muy fácil salir sin que lo viera.

Rastrear donde se encontraba fue alucinante, tantos estímulos afuera fue difícil concentrarse. Había mucho ruido e imágenes inquietantes que le llamaban a correr como loco por cualquier parte. Resistirlo fue difícil, permaneció varios minutos, inmóvil hasta que pudo acostumbrarse unos momentos antes de seguir. Debía memorizar el camino con rapidez, porque la próxima vez que estuviera en la calle seguiría a Castiel hasta su trabajo. Lo primero que hizo fue dar una vuelta a la manzana para ubicarse. Después, quiso adentrarse más en la ciudad, pese a que no lo tenía pronosticado, pero se sintió con el ánimo suficiente para romper reglas de todo tipo.

Pasó por algún tipo de mercado, o al menos eso le pareció al principio, pero no había nadie cuidando los productos, ni nadie los ofrecía, solo estaban encerrados en un edificio. Se acercó para tomar una especie de jarrón y se golpeó la mano con algo invisible. Al tocarlo, se dio cuenta de que era vidrio, así lo llamó Castiel al preguntar por las joyas que relucían en los edificios. Conocía el vidrio, pero la forma cómo lo usaban en este tiempo era un tanto diferente y confundía.

Siguió caminando y volvió a detenerse al ver unos productos tan extraños que no sabía cómo mirarlos. Así descubrió que este mundo tenía otros mundos encerrados en él, y comenzó a confundirse y sentir miedo de perderse para siempre. Esos mundos eran bastante rápidos, incluso peores donde estaba parado, parecían encerrados en un cuadro o pinturas y esas pinturas se movían sin temática posible. Asustaban, daban miedo, era magia sin explicación, ni genio que maniobrara, ya que nada la impulsaba.

Decidió no entender esos aparatos y seguir su misión, quizás después podría darle cabida en su forma de ver este mundo tan extraño. Averiguaría qué eran esas cosas, mientras tanto, debía concentrarse en su misión.

**Fin capítulo 16**


	17. Una joya en el barro

Al emprender el camino de regreso, tuvo algunos problemas de orientación y casi se perdió, pero, de alguna forma volvió al departamento antes de la llegada de Castiel. Llegó entre asustado y ansioso, porque había cumplido su propósito.

Por un instante no quiso seguir con todo ese plan absurdo, debía buscar otra forma de completar su deseo de investigar el mundo donde se encontraban. Su mente daba vuelta sin saber cómo hacer algo así en un mundo no conocido. Necesitaba la ayuda de Castiel y este no quería ayudarlo en esa forma. Estaba bastante desesperado al respecto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Castiel. Este no se dio cuenta de la salida de Dean y Dean esperaba que nunca se diera cuenta de eso o estaría en graves problemas.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Castiel.

—Bien, tranquilo.

—¿Aprendiste algún truco nuevo?

—¿Eh?, no, nada por el momento.

—Debes aprender algo o al menos controlar un poco tu magia, sino no saldrás nunca de aquí. No puedo arriesgarme, ya sabes.

Dean hizo un notorio puchero, no quería aprender ningún truco, ya que cuando lo hiciera, Castiel tendría la excusa perfecta para abandonarlo.

—Mira Dean, traje algo que te gustará.

Entró una caja enorme de un material extraño que tenía unos dibujos pintados. Dean frunció el ceño con sospecha de que sacara alguna arma de ahí. Abrió la caja y sacó algo blanco, donde esa blancura iba desapareciendo para aparecer algo negro, como un espejo negro. Dean lo miraba estupefacto como si estuviera presenciando un truco de magia.

—Creo que no solo hay un genio aquí —dijo Dean con confusión.

Castiel no entendió a Dean, pero al verle la cara chistosa esbozó una sonrisa sincera que el otro no vio por estar mirando esa cosa que reflejaba su rostro. Lo gracioso del palacio que apareció Dean, es que la puerta del departamento para entrar estaba ubicada en la cocinería del Palacio, es decir, la puerta que supuestamente daba a la parte trasera del Palacio por donde escapó Castiel, era la puerta de entrada y salida del departamento.

La cocinería era bastante grande, así que la acomodaron como si fuera el living comedor con la cocina al fondo. Habían acomodado los muebles y trajeron sillones de otras salas del Palacio, de forma que las ubicaciones quedaran parecida a como estaba el departamento antes de la transformación.

Dean no entendía la razón de por qué quedó de esta forma el lugar, cuando lo razonable es que quedara con el majestuoso arco de la entrada principal, al contrario de eso, quedó al final del Palacio por otro lado sin ninguna lógica, aunque nada tenía lógica en ese lugar. Los fogones funcionaban con gas, porque las instalaciones fueron las únicas que se salvaron de la transformación del Palacio, así que tenían electricidad, gas y agua. Podían enchufar cosas y las lámparas de aceite, ya no tenían aceite, sino que funcionaban conectadas a la electricidad, al igual que el baño. 

Castiel traía de vez en cuando cosas modernas que Dean no comprendía para nada. Fue hasta el espejo oscuro que sacó de la caja y lo puso sobre un mueble, la cosa blanca era el envoltorio. Después comenzó a jugar con una caja negra que tenía luces. El espejo no era bueno, ya que él no se veía bien, se veía oscuro y borroso. Castiel comenzó a apuntarle al espejo con una especie de palo con botones.

—Hasta ahora, sabía lo que era, pero nunca supe cómo funcionaba —explicó Castiel.

Los botones hicieron su trabajo y las imágenes aparecieron en la ventana mágica.

—Se llama TV. Creo que aquí dan los canales. Espera, creo que son estos.

Dean se tapó los oídos con ambas manos.

—¡Ese no es! —chilló Dean.

Castiel también trataba de cubrirse los oídos y apretaba como loco el palo ese que dirigía a la TV. Las imágenes cambiaban con alucinación hasta que por fin, el ruido bajó. Dean pudo bajar sus manos de sus oídos.

—¿Qué diablos fue ese sonido infernal? —preguntó Dean todo afectado.

—La TV.

—¿TV?

—Esto que estoy tratando de enseñarte para que te entretengas en casa y no estés tan aburrido.

—No es necesario, no me aburro mucho.

—Ya te terminará gustando.

—No lo creo.

—Estoy seguro que te gustará, por eso pedí que me enseñaran a usarla.

—¿Pediste que te enseñaran para mí?

—La idea es que tú también aprendas y podrás usarla cuando quieras.

Eso conmovió el corazón de Dean, quien pensaba que no podía estar más enamorado de Castiel, pero se equivocaba. La sonrisa de baboso no fue descubierta por su amor, gracias por ser distraído. Así que Dean tomó el control remoto y comenzó a manejarlo según las enseñanzas de Castiel. Descubrió que Castiel tenía razón sobre la TV, la cual se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, Dean no perdería de vista su misión, porque ya estaba decidido a descubrir el lugar donde trabajaba Castiel. Al día siguiente, volvió a las andanzas por la ciudad, debía acostumbrarse al ruido que generaba y a la terrible confusión que lo desorientaba. Por fin pudo ponerse en camino, conociendo y descubriendo, orientándose por las calles de la ciudad, aprendiendo todo mientras caminaba. Hasta que por fin, descubrió cómo seguir a Castiel. Debía tomar esas especies de carrozas metálicas con ruedas, para llegar al lugar, pero sabía que si tomaba una de esas, sin saber adónde iba, se perdería para siempre en ese lugar.

Ya estaba listo para seguirlo.

Al siguiente día, Castiel lo dejó como todos los días, solo que esta vez no se quedó en la casa, sino que lo siguió inmediatamente. Esta vez fue muy cuidadoso y pudo seguirlo sin ningún problema, es decir, casi sin ningún problema, ya que tuvo que tomar esas carrozas metálicas, porque el otro también había tomado de esas carrozas y se anduvo perdiendo unos instantes. Pudo divisar a Castiel doblando la esquina, eso fue muy alentador para seguirle el paso como pudo.

En una vitrina, así se llamaban esos mercados raros con vidrios, Castiel se detuvo y miró algo en su interior que no pudo divisar desde donde estaba. Pudo acercarse, pero no ver bien lo que estaba mirando Castiel, porque se alejaría demasiado y lo podría perder. Así que salió corriendo detrás de él y pudo alcanzarlo al entrar a un edificio. Castiel volteó sin querer y Dean detuvo su carrera para esconderse en un pilar del lobby.

El corazón le saltaba del pecho con fuerza y la adrenalina le llegó a la cabeza. Si Castiel se enteraba de que lo seguía, se enojaría y lo echaría de la casa. Estaba arriesgando mucho, y no podría seguir con su plan, producto del derrumbe emocional que estaba experimentando por varios segundos. Lo bueno es que recobró la cordura un minuto después, y se atrevió a mirar. Castiel había desaparecido, no estaba en ningún lugar. Desesperado buscó en el último lugar que lo vio y descubrió una caja grande de metal que se abría y cerraba después que personas entraban en ella.

Decidió entrar y cuando se cerraron las puertas de forma mágica, un dolor en el estómago se hizo presente. Comenzó a sentirse muy mal y se dobló por la mitad, llamando la atención de quienes estaban a su lado.

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

Dean trató de recuperarse pronto, le costó unos momentos hacerlo. Respiró hondo y trató de mantenerse en pie para no caer de bruces al piso. Asintió varias veces con torpeza, luego lo dejaron tranquilo cuando pudo quedarse quieto, pero cuando se detuvo el ascensor, volvió la sensación de vértigo. Fue peor cuando la caja se detuvo y abrió sus puertas de improviso, aquí Dean cayó al suelo con un golpe sonoro.

Las personas del ascensor se exaltaron asustados y fueron a prestarle ayuda. Lo mejor que hicieron, y agradeció mucho, fue que lo sacaron del ascensor. Le trajeron un poco de agua para terminar de sacarlo de su miseria. Ni siquiera cuando llegó a este mundo bajo la magia de la genio, se sintió tan mal como en esa caja metálica.

Creó un pequeño revuelo mientras lo atendían del mareo, ya que se veía más mal de lo que era. Aun así, no podía levantarse, no se le pasaba. Tuvieron que venir con un botiquín de primero auxilios y llevarlo a una oficina aparte para atenderlo. Dean solo esperaba que Castiel no lo pillara.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dean quiso morirse ahí mismo. Tanto tiempo preparando su plan y salió todo mal. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, vomitó. Una suerte que pudo hacerse a un lado y no manchó a nadie. Dejó todo pasado a punto de llorar. Trató de no derramar lágrimas para mantener algo de orgullo, pero no pudo contenerlas lo suficiente como para que no lo vieran. Castiel puso cara de preocupado, ya que no vio nunca de esa forma al arrogante príncipe. Cuando todo terminó, lo dejaron solo con él en esa oficina de la enfermería. Dean quedó, extrañamente cansado y Castiel no pudo aguantar mucho verlo de esa forma tan abatida. Dean es un rey, un monarca regidor de un pueblo y no solo a un pequeño reino, sino al más poderoso e importante de toda la región. Sentía como si hubiera robado una joya preciosa y la hubiera tirado al barro. El brillante y hermoso Príncipe Regente había caído tan bajo, que dolía verlo.

—Sé que esto ha sido muy duro para ti. No puedes volver y estás atado a mí, porque te volviste mi genio. Entiendo eso —comenzó diciendo Castiel—. Entiendo cómo funciona el mundo de los genios, al menos en algo, porque fui yo quien encontró la cueva y pedí mi deseo a esa genio con la que al final, saliste perjudicado. Debí suponer las consecuencias por liberarla, y es mi culpa que estés en esta situación.

Dean levantó la cabeza con ojos preocupados. Él nunca culparía a Castiel por algo así, en eso estaba equivocado el chico.

—No puedo dejarte encerrado en casa —siguió Castiel— ¿Cómo puedo esperar que no quieras escaparte? He olvidado que yo también odiaba estar encarcelado, y estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo. Soy egoísta o solo me estoy vengando de ti.

Dean abrió los ojos.

—¡No! ¡No te culparía si quisieras vengarte de mí! ¡Y no eres egoísta para nada! —exclamó Dean—. Me dejaste quedar en tu casa y me has cuidado todo este tiempo en este mundo tan extraño. Pudiste acostumbrarte a esta vida sin problemas y yo todavía no puedo.

—Las cosas toman su tiempo, Dean. Fuiste un Príncipe Regente, brillante, creo que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Dean sonrió afectado.

—Me sobrestimas.

—No, no lo creo.

Los dos sonrieron con luminosidad, aunque Castiel sentía un nudo en su garganta todavía. Luego Dean pudo recuperarse bien como para que lo presentara a sus compañeros de trabajo. Por fin pudo saber a qué se dedicaba Castiel: era un sirviente. Se dedicaba a andar con un carrito por todo el lugar, pasando papeles a unos tipos y tipas sentadas frente a una caja luminosa.

—¿Qué son esos papeles? —preguntó Dean.

—No lo sé, se los envían a ellos. Le llaman informes, no puedo leer correctamente todavía su contenido, pero estoy aprendiendo.

—Ah.

Sus compañeros se veían muy interesado por el amigo de Castiel, aunque Dean nunca se dio cuenta el motivo real de ello.

—¿Tu amigo es modelo? —le preguntaban.

—¿Modelo de qué? —preguntaba Castiel.

—Modelo de alguna marca.

—No, eso no.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es nuevo en la ciudad, es de mi pueblo, así que lo estoy ayudando a instalarse —explicaba Castiel.

—¡Qué aventureros!

Así siguieron durante bastante tiempo hasta que vino un señor de la oficina del fondo y los llamó a su despacho, solo para hacer las misma preguntas de los demás. Dean supo que hizo eso solo para que los otros volvieran al trabajo, él solía hacer eso a veces, cuando sus súbditos se entusiasmaban más de la cuenta en algo.

—Si necesita trabajar, puedo encontrarle algo aquí —ofreció el jefe.

—¿En serio? Eso no ayudaría mucho —dijo ilusionado Dean.

Castiel lo miró con curiosidad, pero asintió a su jefe. Dean estaba feliz, por lo menos Castiel no lo echó de su casa a patadas por seguirlo. Eso fue un adelanto. Comenzaría un nuevo trabajo y estaba ansioso de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Castiel con curiosidad.

A Castiel le costaba comprender al genio.

“Porque quiero estar contigo” —pensó, pero no podía decirle eso sin asustarlo.

—Porque quiero habituarme a mi realidad —dijo Dean en vez de sus pensamientos.

No estaba, mintiendo del todo.

—¿En serio no piensas volver a tu tiempo? Con tus poderes podrías hacerlo —le dijo Castiel.

—No viajé a este tiempo por nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, estoy aquí, ¿no? No puedo irme a ningún lado. No sé cómo hacer eso.

Castiel abrió los ojos. Comprendía que aunque era un genio, no tenía el conocimiento para utilizar sus poderes.

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que logres controlar tus poderes mágicos—le dijo Castiel.

Dean lo miró un tanto avergonzado, pero por dentro no quería utilizar nunca su magia si eso significaba dejarlo. Estaba en ese lugar solo por una razón y esa razón era Castiel, cualquier otra cosa no tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba mucho, porque estaba muy enamorado de él y sabía que no era correspondido. Castiel lo podía mandar a volar cuando quisiera, así que por el momento, no podía ser lo suficientemente franco con él. Serlo, podría significar el término de su relación, cualquiera que esta sea. Sabía también que conquistar a Castiel, no le sería nada de fácil, porque si no pudo cuando era un príncipe todopoderoso, de ninguna forma podría ahora que apenas podía controlar sus poderes y estaba a su orden.

Dean sabía perfectamente, que él, era el genio de Castiel, es decir, Castiel era su amo. Así es, la tortilla se había volteado y era lo más increíble después de convertirse en un genio con poderes maravillosos. Poderes que todavía no podía controlar, pero cuando pudiera, sería increíble todas las cosas que haría por Castiel.

Solo debía permanecer con él hasta que se le ocurriera una forma de conquistarlo. No se le ocurría nada por el momento, pero tenía la esperanza de lograrlo. No había nada que no pudiera hacer cuando se lo proponía. Por eso tenía confianza en sí mismo. Lo único malo es que nunca se enamoró de verdad y no tenía la menor idea por donde comenzar para mover el corazón de Castiel a su favor.

—Gracias Cas, no te crearé molestias. Te lo prometo.

—Sé que no.

Dean sonrió con mucha amabilidad y agradecimiento, porque era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Tampoco pudo ocultar su cara de enamorado.

**Fin capítulo 17**


	18. Emociones explosivas

Dean comenzó en su trabajo haciendo aseo. No era por nada, pero le gustaba, porque estaba cerca de Castiel. Podía verlo casi todo el día, dando vueltas con su carrito de correspondencia e informes y se le caía la baba cada vez que podía. Trataba de acercarse a él, para conversar, intercambiar miradas y verlo todo lo posible durante el día. Mirar su rostro se volvió su pasatiempo más querido, era como respirar el aire, porque era feliz cada vez que lo veía.

Castiel estaba impresionado, ver al príncipe todopoderoso rebajado a un humilde empleado, sin verlo destruido por su destino, era digno de ver. Cuando a él le pasó lo mismo al convertirse en esclavo, no lo tomó tan bien como Dean y eso que la caía del príncipe fue peor. Dean debería estar lamentando su desgracia, buscando desesperadamente la forma de volver a su mundo. Por el contrario, estaba feliz con su nuevo trabajo y le sonreía cada vez que se topaban con sus correspondientes carritos; el de la limpieza y el de la correspondencia. Sus miradas eran intensas y tiernas el uno con el otro, como cómplices de un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían. A la hora del almuerzo, se juntaban e iban al comedor de los empleados a comer sus loncheras. Castiel preparaba ambas por el momento, pero veía que Dean se esforzaba en aprender a cocinar, o al menos veía programas de cocina, suponía que era por eso.

También veía cómo las chicas se le acercaban a Dean. Eso debía ser normal, después de todo era un tipo bastante atractivo, pero no sabía la razón de que eso lo molestaba. Sus compañeras de trabajo no eran nada especial, como las bellezas del harem real lo eran, aunque tenían sus cosas. Dean las trataba con amabilidad y era muy caballeroso con ellas. No las lastimaba como tampoco les daba alas para que siguieran con sus insinuaciones. 

—¿Castiel, tu primo tiene novia? —le preguntó una de sus compañeras de trabajo, llamada Sofía.

—No, que yo sepa —respondió Castiel.

—¿Podrías preguntarle?

Al levantar la vista, veía que Sofía no estaba sola, sino detrás de ella, había varias que movían la cabeza con ansiedad.

—Si le preguntas, te presentaré a un amigo mío —dijo Sofía con insinuación.

—¿Para qué me presentarías un amigo? —preguntó Castiel con confusión.

—Tengo muchos amigos como tú, no tendrás problemas, será fácil —insistió Sofía.

—¿Cómo?

Castiel se perdió y no entendió a las chicas, pero ellas insistieron en que preguntara a Dean, así que quizás eso es lo que no sería problema. Este tampoco no entendía por qué Dean no salía con alguna de esas chicas y así que envalentonado por sus compañeras le preguntó la razón cuando estuvieron solos en el descanso, después de almuerzo.

—¿Quieres que salga con ellas? —preguntó Dean.

—No, no digo eso. Digo, que podrías salir con ellas y no lo haces. Sofía es buena chica, dice que tiene muchos amigos y quiere salir contigo —aseguró Castiel.

—No tengo tiempo. Trabajo y después en casa, trato de poner mis poderes en orden como también ayudarte con las cosas.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. No necesito tanta ayuda si un día quieres salir.

—Así que quieres que salga con mujeres —dijo Dean.

—Si tienes novia, no te molestarían tanto y podrías mudarte con ella.

—¿Quieres que tenga novia para que me vaya?

—No quise decir eso, Dean.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Dean sabía que no podía hacerse el ofendido en estas circunstancias, porque era quien salía perdiendo. No quería irse de su lado.

—No puedo tener novia, Cas. Me gustan los hombres.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Ya ves? —dijo Dean con las manos abiertas—. Me cambié de bando.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

—¿Por mi culpa? —preguntó Castiel.

—No creo que sea culpa de nadie. Quizás de mi hermano, es bueno echarle la culpa de mis preferencias sexuales.

—Tú siempre insististe en no ser homosexual, incluso cuando tú…

—Incluso cuando tenía sexo contigo —concluyó Dean.

—Incluso…

—Cas, yo tenía sexo contigo, porque me gustaba. Al final comprendí que amar a un hombre no es tan malo.

—Yo no pensaba así, pero tienes razón —dijo Castiel pensativo.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Sí, cuando mis hermanos y yo fuimos secuestrados, pensé que podíamos escapar, pero eso no sucedió. Mis hermanos fueron esclavizados y los perdí. Pensé que yo también me perdería si era esclavizado y eso me llenaba de terror.

—¿Por eso nunca te gustó ser mi esclavo, aunque te tratara bien?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

—Después vi a Gabriel y él estaba enamorado del príncipe Sam. Eso también me asustó.

—¿Por qué te asustó eso, Cas?

—Porque significaba que yo también podía enamorarme de mi amo y eso era horrible para mí.

—¡Vamos, Cas! No soy tan feo ¿O sí?

Dean se hizo el chistoso, pero no le salió bien y quedó en ridículo. Trató de arreglarlo con una sonrisa. Tampoco resultó, porque Castiel lo miraba extrañado, arrugando su linda frente. Esto solo hizo que Dean perdiera un poco más la cabeza por el chico, si es que eso era posible a esa altura, donde ya tenía todo perdido por causa de su amor por él.

—No, no eres feo —afirmó Castiel.

—Pues, gracias.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, como solo ellos siempre lo hacían.

—También me gustan los hombres —confesó Castiel.

—Oh, bien por ti —dijo Dean—. Eso no nos hace tan diferentes, ambos somos guapos y nos gustan los hombres.

—Gay, somos gay.

—¿Gay?

—Así se le dice a los hombres que le gustan a otros hombres en este lugar —explicó Castiel.

—Oh, dime, ¿y esa gente vive bien aquí? —preguntó Dean muy interesado.

—No, que yo sepa.

—Uhm, eso no es bueno.

Silencio incómodo.

—Al menos en mi mundo se puede vivir bien —dijo Dean.

—Eso era, porque eras un príncipe.

—También por eso.

Fue extraño, pero ambos supieron a qué se estaban refiriendo exactamente. Existía mucha discriminación en este mundo, partiendo por la raza. En su mundo, no existía eso, porque todas las etnias podían coexistir, pero la esclavitud era un punto a favor de estos nuevos tiempos, donde no existía aquello y esto llamaba, fuertemente, la impresión al ex príncipe. Cuando estuvieron en el departamento a Dean todavía le rondaban estas preguntas en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no existe la esclavitud en este mundo? —preguntó Dean.

—En realidad no lo sé.

—Podríamos preguntar.

—No creo que les guste que le pregunten eso —pensó Castiel en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es decir, nos mirarían raro si preguntamos esa cosa. Aquí se debe suponer muchas cosas para vivir en este lugar —dijo Castiel.

—Eso estoy suponiendo ahora mismo.

Castiel sonrió divertido con la situación en que se encontraban los dos. Anacrónicos total, tratando de comprender un mundo de una evolución diferente. Eso era lo increíble. Rieron juntos y decidieron hacer la cena para prepararse para el trabajo del día siguiente. Su rutina no era tan mala y Dean tenía muchas esperanzas de que en el futuro, lograría conquistar a Castiel.

Durante los siguientes días, trataba de controlar sus poderes al máximo. Logró algunos avances, solo pensando en el bienestar de Castiel, esa motivación era clave para sus hechizos perfectos. De a poco logró levitar cosas pequeñas, luego medianas. Convirtió el agua en leche y luego en agua otra vez. Eran cosas simples, pero lamentablemente, la genio no le heredó el manual de instrucciones junto con sus poderes, así que era un descubrimiento tras otro. Calculó que ser poderoso le llevaría varios siglos lograrlo y eso equivalía a varias vidas, que no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin Castiel a su lado. Tal pensamiento solo hizo que golpeara su cabeza un par de veces, puesto que en realidad, ya no tenía remedio a lo que sentía por Castiel.

También pasó algo extraño. Fueron señales poco claras de las cuales nunca se dieron cuenta antes, pero un día cuando Dean quiso ver su programa favorito de cocina, estaban dando otros donde había mujeres desnudas. Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de canal o que la señal se perdió, y no le dio mucha importancia. Al día siguiente, otros canales estaban con chicas desnudas y hombres con cadenas, estos golpeaban a las chicas con látigos. Eso no pasaba antes.

Pasó una semana bastante rápida y podría decir sin novedades, pero sería falso. Las chicas de la oficina rondaban a Dean como abejas a la miel. Dean trataba de ser lo más caballero que pudo, pero fue demasiado el acoso. Hasta que no aguantó más.

—Lo siento, me gustan los hombres —dijo Dean con seguridad.

Eso fue el principio del final.

Primero, las mujeres dejaron de acosarlo, es decir, no esa forma. Ellas querían saber si tenía novio.

—Yo puedo presentarte a alguien si quieres —dijo Sofía con sonrisa soñadora.

Era extraño, porque parecía demasiado entusiasmada con eso, que con salir con él.

—No, gracias, ya tengo a alguien en mente —dijo Dean.

—¡En serio! ¡Quién es! —gritaron las chicas

Las chicas parecían entusiasmadas. Castiel quedó confundido de que ya tuviera una persona sin que se diera cuenta. Quedó pensando en esto, incluso cuando estaba en el departamento, cortando unas verduras para la cena, mientras Dean cambiaba los canales como loco sin saber qué programa poner, porque había pura basura de mujeres desnudas esclavizadas. Entonces, Castiel estaba tan taciturno, concentrado en lo que hacía, Dean apagó la televisión y tiró el control remoto hacia un lado. Una duda comenzó a surgir en su cabeza y quiso compartirla con Castiel, pues hace algún tiempo se estaba dando cuenta de cosas extrañas que estaban pasando en esos programas. Fijó su vista en Castiel.

—¿No has visto nada raro últimamente? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel no le respondió, sino que siguió cortando verduras con la mente en otro lado.

—¿Cas?...

Se levantó del sofá y fue al mesón para acercarse a él.

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean para despertarlo.

—¿Te irás con esa persona? —preguntó Castiel de improviso.

Castiel todavía no lo miraba y se sentía un ambiente pesado.

—¿Cuál persona? —repreguntó Dean extrañado.

—Con tu novio —dijo Castiel, levantando la mirada.

—¿Cuál novio?

—Ese que le dijiste a las chicas que tenías.

—¿Qué?

Dean trató de recordar si dijo algo así, pero no, nada de novios. Miró a Castiel a los ojos.

—No tengo novio, Castiel y la única persona que me interesa eres tú. Te lo dije el mismo día que llegué aquí. Te amo, sé que no me crees, pero es la realidad, la única que entiendo en este mundo extraño en el cual caímos. Tú eres mi piso y eres mi todo, sin ti, estaré perdido.

Castiel abrió los ojos y se sonrojó sobremanera. Con todo lo que pasaron, Castiel a esta altura, no podía verlo como un príncipe como siempre lo vio, ahora era un simple chico, uno que trabajaba con él en el mismo edificio y servía a las personas, sin orgullo, con una paciencia casi cariñosa. Tampoco se aprovechó de las chicas de la oficina que estaban loquitas por él. En su situación, pudo seducir a alguna de ellas para tener beneficios, para alguien como él no era problema hacerlo.

“El Príncipe Dean es algo cabezota, pero es bondadoso, ya lo verás” —recordó las palabras de Bobby.

Castiel sonrió quedo.

—Ya veo.

—¿En serio lo ves? —preguntó Dean, esperanzado totalmente.

—Por supuesto.

Luego su ánimo decayó y Dean se preocupó.

—¿Qué, qué pasa?

—También veo que hice algo terrible —dijo Castiel.

—¿Qué, no, no has hecho nada?

—Sí, sí lo hice. Alejé a un buen rey de su pueblo —dijo con angustia.

—Eso no fue tu culpa, fue mía. Yo elegí eso, te elegí a ti por sobre todo —explicó Dean.

—Sí, lo hiciste, por eso no perteneces a este lugar.

Dean sintió terror al escuchar esas palabras. Cualquier cosa, menos alejarse de él, ya sabía que no podía vivir sin él.

—No, Cas, por favor, no digas eso. No puedo vivir sin ti. Si me alejas, no viviré mucho —dijo con desesperación.

—Eres más fuerte que eso.

—Soy fuerte, es cierto, pero esto me supera. Puedo superar cualquier cosa, menos perderte —confesó Dean.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera hiciste el intento —aseguró Castiel.

—¡No! ¡Lo sentí! ¡Lo sentí en esa cueva cuando desapareciste y no te podía encontrar!

Castiel no podía creer tanta desesperación solo por haber desaparecido un rato.

—Si lo sentiste, pasará. Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando mataron a mis padres y nos capturaron a mis hermanos y a mí para vendernos como esclavos. Es horrible, pero con el tiempo podrás superarlo —dijo Castiel.

—¿Cómo tú? ¡Tú no has superado nada! ¡Todo lo que has hecho es huir! ¡Y sigues huyendo! —exclamó todo enojado.

—¡No es cierto, Dean! —dijo subiendo su tono de voz— ¡Yo solo quiero vivir mi vida en libertad! ¡No quiero tener ningún amo que me folle! —gritó Castiel todo agitado y el rostro rojo— ¡Ni que me diga lo que tengo que hacer cuando quiero hacer otra cosa!

Los dos subieron el tono con las emociones a flor de piel, pero fue Dean quien superó los gritos:

—¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres! —la voz retumbó en las paredes del palacio.

Se calló casi de improviso y lo miró agitado. La respiración de Dean se hizo errática y su pecho subía y bajaba. Castiel se tranquilizó de improviso y tomó una serenidad temible.

—Claro que lo sé —dijo Castiel.

Dean tembló.

—No, no, no, no… —balbuceaba Dean.

Entonces sus siguientes palabras sentenciaron a Dean, quien seguía negando y suplicando.

—Deseo que vuelvas a tu mundo, sano y a salvo, y seas el buen rey de tu pueblo —condenó Castiel.

—¡No, Cas, por favor! —gritó Dean.

Dean se vio envuelto en una nube de humo negro brillante. Lo último que vio Castiel fue las manos de Dean que trataban de escaparse mientras gritaba.

Después de eso, todo fue calmo. Miró a su alrededor y el palacio seguía en su pequeño departamento. No había deshecho la magia de Dean, pero Dean ya no estaba. Suspiró aliviado, pero algo en su corazón se alteró. Tomó asiento y miró hacia el lugar donde desapareció el príncipe genio. Este debía estar con su pueblo ahora, su pueblo lo necesitaba.

Castiel volvió a su rutina, aunque algo no estaba tan bien como pensó. Lo primero que dio cuenta es que tuvo que dar explicaciones a su jefe de la ausencia de Dean. Solo le dijo que volvió a su pueblo, algo que era cierto, y que lamentaba no despedirse de todos, pero que surgió una emergencia y tuvo que volver rápido. Todo el mundo lo sintió, cosa que le llamó la atención lo querido que era Dean, pese a llevar poco tiempo en la empresa.

—Espero que esté bien —dijo una de sus compañeras.

—Cuando regrese, dile que nos venga a ver —dijo Sofía.

—Se lo diré —mintió Castiel.

Pasó una semana y las cosas parecían no estar bien. Había algo que faltaba, también estaba preocupado, porque ese departamento extraño no podía ser visto por nadie, así que no podría llevar a nadie a él. Quizás debió mandar a Dean después que volviera a la normalidad el departamento y esa era su intención, pero las cosas se escaparon de control y terminó enviándolo a su mundo.

Sabía que estaba arrepentido de hacer eso con Dean, aunque pensaba que era por el departamento y no por otra cosa. Pasó otra semana más para darse cuenta que no era por el departamento.

**Fin capítulo 18**

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo, este fue el que me costó más escribirlo, por eso la demora y además era clave, porque ya solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar con esta historia. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero les guste.


	19. Promesa de una nueva vida

Sucedió que un chico, amigo de Sofía, lo invitó a salir. Le sorprendió que no fuera una chica, pero considerando las opciones, además de sentirse mejor con chicos que con chicas, decidió salir con él, es decir, una cita. Además, se suponía que le gustaban los hombres, así que debía ser normal lo que haría y en cuanto a Dean, este había desaparecido.

Miguel, porque así se llamaba el chico, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Su cabello negro, contrastaba con su piel blanca. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, era fuerte y gallardo como también, gay. Descubrió que podría tener citas en ese mundo, citas con hombres y no supo por qué aceptó en realidad. Se vistió con su mejor traje negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca y una corbata azul que lo asfixiaba. Superó esto último, al dejarla media suelta, cosa que le daba un aire desarreglado y sexy.

Fueron a un restaurante muy elegante donde se sintió un tanto cohibido, pero no por el lugar, porque ese restaurante no se comparaba con un palacio, sino por la compañía. Era una verdadera estrella la que tenía al frente. Muy afable, divertida y parecía perfecto. Miguel podía conversar sobre todo y él solo tenía que escucharlo.

—Me dijo Sofía que estás muy decaído estos días —dijo Miguel.

—¿Quién?

—Sofía, mi amiga, la que nos presentó.

—Ah, sí, ella. Es buena chica —observó Castiel.

—Ella me dijo que no estás muy bien y que te invitara a salir. Cree que es porque extrañas a tu primo.

—¿Mi primo? ¿Dean? Se tuvo que ir.

—¿Eran muy unidos?

—Algo así.

Castiel quedó taciturno como si se hubiera ido a otro sitio y dejara solo a su cita.

—Ya pasará, solo dale tiempo —dijo Miguel.

Castiel reaccionó.

—Es curioso, yo le dije lo mismo a Dean.

Otro silencio revelador.

—No era tu primo, entonces —dijo Miguel.

—No, no lo era.

—Eso explica mucho.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio?

—¿Cómo qué cosas explica?

—Bueno, supongo estabas o estás enamorado de él y por eso lo extrañas tanto —dijo Miguel con simpleza.

—Yo no…

Castiel calló de improviso y miró a quien tenía al frente. El chico era tan parecido a Dean que podía ser su hermano. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó de su silla con rapidez.

—Disculpa, me tengo que ir —dijo Castiel.

Y salió hecho una bala del restaurante, sin tener idea de la reacción de su cita. Llegó a su casa tan rápido, que pensó no había tomado la locomoción. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte y no recordaba nada de su camino, quizás se vino caminando, ya que el restaurant no quedaba tan lejos. Se sentó en cojines del centro de mesa, ahí quedó con la mirada en la pared, por donde dos semanas atrás, Dean desapareció.

Así que, por eso, aceptó la invitación tan rápida de Miguel. Miguel se parecía mucho a Dean, incluso en la forma como caminaba, su desplante, como hablaba, todo lo de él le recordaba a Dean y quería su compañía. Es cierto lo de estar triste, está triste, solitario y como si le faltara algo. Ese algo era Dean, le faltaba ese estúpido príncipe genio arrogante y déspota.

—Ese maldito —murmuró Castiel, empuñando sus manos— ¿Ahora qué hago?

En eso sintió los golpes en su puerta y saltó del susto. Fue hasta la mirilla y vio quién era. No podía abrir la puerta en esas circunstancias, vería el interior. Todavía estaba el palacio que Dean creó y tendría que salir a darle explicaciones, después de todo, lo dejó plantado. Abrió la puerta, rápidamente, y salió empujando con su mano al hombre hacia atrás. Cerró la puerta en su espalda de un golpe y se quedaron mirando fijo.

—Lamento haberme ido de esa forma, pero… —comenzó diciendo Castiel, luego se detuvo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sofía me dio tu dirección para la cita, pero como decidiste que nos encontráramos en el restaurant, en fin ¿Estás bien?

—¿Cómo supo ella donde vivo? —preguntó Castiel.

—Por el trabajo, ahí tienen tu dirección.

Castiel se asustó, no le gustó que supieran donde vivía por obvias razones, tenía un palacio dentro del departamento que no quería mostrar. Eso era muy peligroso, sobretodo que no era suyo, sino alquilado. Si el dueño se daba cuenta, no sabría qué hacer al respecto. Todavía tenía la ilusa idea de juntar dinero para comprarlo algún día.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Miguel.

—No. Digo, vamos a otro lugar —dijo todo nervioso.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé, ¿al restaurante? No alcancé a cenar nada.

Eso era cierto, Castiel salió tan rápido del lugar que Miguel ni siquiera alcanzó a cancelar la orden y casi salió del restaurant sin pagar. Miguel dijo en el lugar, que volvería por la cena y canceló con una tarjeta de crédito antes de salir detrás de Castiel. Esto no lo sabía el chico, porque no se preocupó de ese detalle, ni Miguel quería hacerlo sentir culpable, así que solo dejó que pensara que había dejado la orden sin efecto.

—Tienes razón, volvamos. Quizás ya tengan listo nuestro pedido —bromeó.

Castiel volvió cabizbajo al lado de Miguel con dirección al restaurant. Quedaba a unas pocas calles así que decidieron caminar. Miguel trataba de animarlo.

—Eres muy lindo ¿Sabes?

—Me lo han dicho varias veces —dijo Castiel.

—Guau, ese espíritu.

—Es cierto.

—¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Castiel se detuvo en seco.

—Mira, no estoy listo para hacer esto. Es mejor que lo cancelemos —dijo Castiel.

Miguel lo observó detenidamente.

—Sé que parece difícil, pero el tiempo curará esa herida que llevas y…

—¡Deja de decir eso! —chilló Castiel— ¡No quiero curarme! ¡No ahora que sé que amo a Dean!

—¿Qué?

Castiel lo miró con impotencia, con ojos aguados, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo calle arriba. Miguel no reaccionó de lo impresionado que estaba, gritó algo, pero el otro no lo escuchó. Castiel iba desesperado con el corazón estrujado por la revelación tan de sorpresa y corrió todo lo que pudo, sin mirar hacia donde iba. Cruzó la calle y vio un automóvil.

Tuvo un mareo, varios dolores, un chirrido espantoso, varios gritos y luego comprendió.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—¿Miguel?

Estaba confundido, cuando pudo darse cuenta, estaba en la vereda siendo atendido por el hombre, mientras personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Así comprendió lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento.

—¡Espero que lo sientas! ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! —gritó Miguel.

—Yo, yo…

Hizo un puchero y se largó a llorar. Miguel lo salvó de morir atropellado, arriesgando su propia vida al tomarlo de la cintura para sacarlo de la calle, pero se sintió como si Dean lo tomara en sus brazos. Una suerte de _dejavú_ pasó por su cabeza, como cuando él salvó a Dean al llegar a este mundo. Trataron de calmarlo, lo abrazaron y no pudo, reconocía el olor. Estaba enloqueciendo y dolía.

Miguel lo llevó a su casa después de comprobar que no estaba lastimado. Castiel era un desastre, así que se dejó guiar como un niño chiquito. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan débil, tan desvalido desde que arrasaron con su pequeña aldea y vio como su padre defendía a su mamá sin lograrlo. Sus hermanos no estaban con ellos, estaban en otra tienda con un amigo, por eso estaba solo con sus padres. Su mamá cuando sintió el ataque, lo tiró al suelo y le puso un canasto arriba de él. Por entre el tejido del canasto vio la lucha, fue tan rápida que apenas respiró. Su padre estaba herido y a su madre la trataban de violar, eso no lo soportó, salió de su escondite antes de que su padre cayera al suelo muerto. Su intervención hizo que su madre matara a uno de sus atacantes encima de ella. Otros dos la tomaron y él trató de defenderla. Gritó, pateó, brazos fuertes lo agarraron, lo tiraron al piso y amarraron mientras veía como violaban a su madre, pero no duró mucho. Su madre era una guerrera y se resistió en todo momento, fue tanto su pelea, que tomó una piedra y golpeó en la sien a su atacante, este se tambaleó a un lado, ella aprovechó para lanzarse a sus ojos. Fue cuando el tipo tomó un cuchillo y se lo enterró repetidas veces hasta matarla.

Castiel gritó y pateó hasta el desmayo, cuando recuperó la conciencia, iba amarrado a las ancas de un caballo en una fila interminable de esclavos a pie. Ese año fue el peor de su vida. Primero, su hermana Hanna se la llevó uno de los bárbaros, Balthazar fue vendido a un prostíbulo, Gabriel y él terminaron en manos de Zacarías, el esclavista que los vendió a los príncipes. Su corazón quería estallar con los recuerdos, en especial, porque Dean era un dolor en el culo, literalmente hablando, y lo extrañaba mucho. No entendía por qué o cuál era la razón de ello, pero ahí estaba tan presente que dolía en su pecho.

Lo único que le hacía sentido, es que se enamoró del amor de Dean. No lo tenía muy claro todavía, quizás estaba enamorado de Dean, después de todo, pero si era así, no entendía las razones de enamorarse de un violador. Lo amarró a la cama, lo sostuvo entre tres y lo tomó a la fuerza. Si no hubiera hecho eso, tendría que haberle cortado la cabeza. Al parecer, le perdonó la vida con ese acto, porque el mundo antiguo era muy sangriento y violento, quien no era fuerte moría con pocos años en su cuerpo. Dean solo era producto de ese mundo violento como todo su pasado, era la razón por la que su hermano Gabriel estaba tan feliz de terminar en los brazos del príncipe Sam, pese a ser un esclavo. No había muchas opciones de vida en la antigüedad y la libertad era un lujo, que solo los ricos podían tener. Solo fue un tonto poco realista que perseguía la luna, pero que tuvo la suerte mágica de encontrarla y vivir en ella con la persona que quería, para después perder a esa persona, porque encontró que la luna era muy chica para ambos. Muy egoísta de su parte.

Antes no lo veía de esta forma, lo comprendía, pero no podía perdonar a Dean por lo que le hizo. Era un rencoroso y ese rencor, le golpeó en la cara con su realidad. El genio que vivía en este mundo moderno, Dean, era otra persona. Fue como ver a alguien diferente, el príncipe se había ido y quedó ese Dean que lo amaba, el Dean real sin ninguna influencia de ningún mundo. Al compartir con ese Dean, logró ver al hombre detrás de cualquier título. Al verdadero Dean, el cual lo tenía y perdió.

Despertó confundido en sus cojines de la estancia. Miró el amplio techo de su palacio mágico por mucho tiempo hasta que algo le llamó la atención: no estaba solo. 

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó Castiel.

—Con la llave —respondió Miguel— ¿Estás bien Cas?, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Te duele algo?

Todas esas preguntas descolocaron al joven.

—No, no, nada. Estoy bien.

—¿En serio? No parece —dijo Miguel.

Castiel lo quedó mirando con sospecha.

—¿No estás sorprendido? —preguntó Castiel.

—¿Sorprendido? ¿Te refieres a esto?

Miguel hizo un movimiento con sus manos para redondear el ambiente del departamento de Castiel.

—Este, sí, digamos que fue muy extraño —dijo Miguel.

—Lo es, pero tiene una explicación —trató de excusarse Castiel, bastante nervioso.

—Tranquilo, después puedes decírmela, por el momento, debes descansar y recuperarte. Traje la cena por si quieres comer algo, en realidad pedí que la trajeran del restaurant, pero no dejé que vieran nada, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—Gra… gracias…

—De nada, para eso estamos —dijo Miguel con una sonrisa.

Decidieron comer, después de todo ambos tenían hambre. Castiel recordó que había pedido comida italiana cuando leyó la carta del restaurant, minutos antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Ni siquiera alcanzó a probar la copa de vino que le sirvieron. Lo bueno es que les trajeron el vino que no alcanzaron a tomarse, así que fue mejor que quedarse en el restaurant y estaban disfrutando mucho su cena. Comieron a gusto, sentados en los cojines uno al frente del otro con una mesita al medio donde se sirvieron la cena. Mientras cenaban, no hablaron mucho, casi comieron en silencio, pero a modo de espejo, las sonrisas jugaron con sus toques coquetos. Esas sonrisas eran maravillosas para el uno y el otro, sonrisas totalmente, conocidas por ellos. Castiel se tranquilizó por completo y después de que Miguel se ofreció a lavar los platos, le dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que partió y aprovecharía para refrescarse como también, lavarse los dientes.

—Puedes quedarte, si lo deseas, vuelvo enseguida. Mi palacio es tuyo —dijo Castiel con humor.

Dejó solo a Miguel y partió al baño. Desde que se fue Dean a su mundo, se sentía intranquilo como si algo no lo dejara en paz. Ahora, una sensación de bienestar lo inundaba y estaba feliz. Sabía, por fin, lo que debía hacer y eso fue un bálsamo maravilloso para su vida. Esta vez, no huiría. Después de lo sucedido a sus padres, solo huía. Dean tenía razón al respecto, solo no sabía por qué no lo supo durante mucho tiempo.

—Hola, ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa.

Estaba viendo televisión y lo encontró en el sofá con el control remoto en mano.

—Sí, muy bien, gracias. Si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo —le dijo Castiel.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Miguel.

—No, para nada. Como puedes ver, tengo espacio suficiente.

—Así veo —dijo con una sonrisa Miguel—. Me quedaré, solo para asegurarme que estás bien.

—Por supuesto.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores de su vida. Miguel se quedó en una de esas habitaciones mágicas del palacio, es decir, en la habitación que fue de Dean y Castiel se quedó en su habitación, con una sensación de confort y seguridad no sentida desde su niñez, cuando ignoraba la crueldad del mundo.

Durmió toda la noche, bajo una nube agradable con la promesa de una nueva vida. Al otro día, se levantó temprano, Miguel tenía preparado el desayuno y comieron juntos por la mañana antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien —dijo Miguel.

—Yo también me alegro. Espero que puedas venir a cenar conmigo —invitó Castiel.

—¿Te refieres a hoy? —preguntó sorprendido Miguel.

—Al no ser que tengas otra cosa.

—Emh, no, no, nada. Vendré —dijo nervioso.

Castiel, solo sonrió y con esta sonrisa llegó a su trabajo donde se encontró con Sofía, quien andaba media despistada.

—Quiero darte las gracias por presentarme a Miguel —dijo Castiel apenas la vio.

—¿Quién?

—Estoy saliendo con Miguel.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Me alegro por ti! —exclamó Sofía, feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella llamó la atención de sus compañeras y pronto todas chillaban como locas, mientras felicitaban al afortunado. Estuvo bonito, mucho revuelo durante el día. Todos felices, dando consejos amorosos. Castiel solo sonreía, nunca se puso rojo o algo así, con las cosas que le decían.

**Fin capítulo 19**

**Hola a todos, aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, gracias a quienes la siguen y comentan. El próximo capítulo es el último. Un abrazo y espero que estén muy bien.**


	20. Deseos poderosos

Decidió hacer una cena exquisita para su invitado especial. Aprendió muy rápido a cocinar, gracias a los videos de internet, así descubrió que tenía mucho talento para ello, además, le gustaba mucho. También tenía un vino exquisito para celebrar, en realidad lo compró, llevando anotado el nombre de la botella que tomaron la noche anterior, pero aunque no pudo comprarlo, por ser tan caro, el dependiente le recomendó otro más barato y lo compró. Era su trabajo, así que debía saber lo que vendían por eso decidió confiar que llevaba un buen vino barato.

Miguel era tan varonil con ese porte militar. Se intuían unos músculos duros y sexys bajo la chaqueta. Tenía el cabello sedoso, azabache, con algunos mechones ondulados peinados hacia al lado. Esa barbilla con una marcada división era propio de los héroes de las historias épicas. Castiel quedó estático al abrir la puerta, mirando todas estas características fascinantes, las cuales evocaban a alguien especial.

—Te traje unos… Ummh, ¡huele exquisito! —exclamó Miguel cuando sintió el horno en el ambiente.

—Me alegro que te guste —mencionó rápido Castiel, saliendo del trance.

Fue decidido hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba el paquete.

—¿Qué es? —dijo como si nada Castiel.

—Son pasteles de chocolate —respondió Miguel de forma mecánica, a causa del beso que le dieron.

—Me encantan los pasteles. Estos de chocolates son muy ricos.

Miró a Miguel, pero este todavía no se movía de su sitio. Alzó la ceja, extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, no, nada.

Su invitado sonrió afectado, pero avanzó como pudo hacia la cocina.

—La cena estará lista en diez minutos ¿Deseas tomar algo? —preguntó Dean.

—Una cerveza, por favor.

Castiel sacó una botellita de cerveza y se la sirvió helada. Miguel bebió de un tirón más de la mitad, bajo el asombro divertido del otro. Cenaron bajo las luces de las velas, tomaron el vino, el cual no estaba tan bueno como el anterior, entonces hubo una plática sobre los tipos de vinos, los viñedos, con clase magistral de Miguel. Luego lavaron los platos y conversaron acerca de su día, aunque en realidad no hablaron mucho de eso, solo se miraban largamente. Había una suave música ambiental, Castiel contaba sobre su vida y Miguel escuchaba. Cuando fue el turno de Miguel, no dijo mucho, pero se ofreció a secar los platos. Castiel no lo detuvo.

Vieron una película donde las personas volaban, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá.

—¿Crees en la magia? —preguntó Castiel.

—Claro, la magia es entretenida.

—No me refiero a los trucos, sino a la magia verdadera.

Miguel quedó en silencio.

—Yo creo en la magia —adelantó Castiel—. Es algo que te salva en momentos de desesperación, cuando ya no hay nada.

—¿En serio?

—Un ejemplo de eso, eres tú. Pensé que no podría soportarlo y apareciste en el momento exacto.

—Yo, este…

—Te agradezco mucho que aparecieras. Cuando Dean se fue, pensé que era lo correcto, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Por qué te equivocaste?

—Porque estaba enamorado de él y no lo sabía. Lo descubrí cuando sentí el peso de su ausencia. Dean dijo que no soportaría estar sin mí, no lo entendí en ese momento, pero lo sentí después. Creí que era exageración de su parte y no era cierto. Él y yo teníamos una relación un tanto complicada, como también confusa. Empezó como algo impuesto, es por eso que no lo sentí cercano, pero después fue algo en iguales condiciones y ahí las cosas cambiaron.

—¿Cómo cambiaron?

—Porque pude ver quién era realmente, sin tanto brillo de su entorno, sino la persona y me gustó. Era alguien que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlo de regreso?

—Por supuesto.

Los dos se quedaron mirando en ese sofá frente al televisor. Uno perdido en los ojos del otro. Sus rostros se acercaron y los dos se besaron en ese momento: un beso quedo, profundo, lleno de significado. Las miradas volvieron a explorarse de muy de cerca, sintiendo las respiraciones en su rostro.

—Deseo… deseo… —murmuró Castiel.

—¿Qué deseas? —susurró Miguel.

—Deseo que vuelvas —dijo Castiel con seguridad.

Miguel sonrió con dulzura y sus ojos brillaron lleno de alegría.

—Como desees… mi amo —susurró otra vez Miguel.

Una luz iluminó el cuerpo Miguel, haciendo que los ojos abiertos de Castiel fueran tan azules como irreales. La luz se apagó y en su lugar quedó la silueta tan conocida.

—Hola Dean —saludó Castiel con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal Cas? —susurró Dean con seriedad, sin dejar de verlo.

Las bocas volvieron a juntarse en un beso. Este comenzó igual que el otro, quedo, muy quedo, despacio para volverse arrebatador en todos los sentidos de la palabra. El balanceo de las cabezas para los lados, trataban de hacerlo profundo muy profundo, como nunca pudieron darse ese beso en el pasado. Por eso querían uno así, uno lleno de promesas hacia adelante. Después comenzaron a darse besos entrecortados y en el rostro. 

—Cas… Cas…

—Dean… Dean…

—Te amo Cas.

—Lo sé Dean, yo también te amo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

Los dos dejaron los besos y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, buscando respuestas. Miles de respuestas a preguntas que no estaban hechas.

—Te extrañé mucho, casi muero de añoranza —dijo Dean.

—Año… ¿qué? —preguntó Castiel extrañado.

Dean rio a carcajada limpia, tanto que pasó a llorar y después no sabía si reía o lloraba. Castiel se asustó, porque no podía calmarlo.

—Lo siento, Dean —confesó Castiel en su forma de lograr algún equilibrio emocional.

—¡Oh, Cas! —exclamó Dean, abrazándolo con fuerza— ¡Te extrañé tanto, tanto! ¡Me hiciste falta a morir!

—¿Entonces, es lo que significa eso?

—Es lo que significa.

Dean volvió a besarlo y no quería dejar de besarlo. Besarlo todo el santo día, todos los días por toda la eternidad. No solo besarlo, sino abrazarlo, amarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más, porque el vivir sin él fue lo peor en la existencia.

—Dean, no puedo respirar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es que no lo puedo creer.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Este, no sé por dónde comenzar.

—Comienza desde cuando te mandé a tu mundo —solicitó Castiel un tanto avergonzado.

—Al pasado, me enviaste al pasado.

—Cierto, al pasado, por un momento pensé, que podían ser mundos diferentes. No sé por qué lo pensé —meditó Castiel

—Sí, en el pasado, yo fui el príncipe Dean y cuando me enviaste, cumplí tu deseo —comenzó Dan su historia—. Me volví rey de Winchester, amplié el reino y dejé un heredero. Mi magia… aprendí a controlar mi magia, pero no tenerte a mi lado casi me enloquece, sino fuera por mi hermano, no estaría aquí. Él me dijo que podía volver a verte, que solo necesitaba paciencia y algún día volvería. Esperé todo este tiempo por ti.

—¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué esperaste todos esos siglos? —preguntó Castiel con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Sí, no siempre debo decir —dijo con una punzada de dolor en su rostro—. Me ponía a dormir unos siglos, cuando no soportaba la presión de no tenerte a mi lado y de estar solo en el mundo, pero la esperanza de verte, me daba ánimos para seguir adelante. Soy inmortal, no tenía nada más que el tiempo a mi favor y en mi contra, porque también era mi verdadero enemigo.

Castiel no aguantó todo lo que decían y se puso a llorar. Dean se sintió un poco culpable, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, porque significaba todo ese amor que tenía el chico por él. Lo abrazó con cuidado.

—No debes culparte —le dijo Dean.

—Pe… pero… por mi culpa…

A esta altura hipaba sin control.

—No, porque me alegro que lo hicieras —explicó con cuidado Dean—. Sufrí, pero eso significó que podemos estar juntos ahora. Cas, yo no pertenecía a este lugar, no me daba cuenta, tampoco te lo dije antes, porque no sabía la importancia de eso, pero el mundo estaba cambiando, la historia del presente estaba cambiando mientras permanecía en este lugar. Después, lo pensé mucho y lo investigué, resulta que mi paso por la historia, al ser un rey, era importante, al punto de cambiarlo todo. En tu caso, no lo fue, porque era tu destino desaparecer, pero mi ausencia alteraba el curso de la humanidad. Si no me hubieras enviado al pasado, cosas horribles hubieran pasado, pero lo peor, es que tú no te darías cuenta de lo que significaba yo para ti.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—No lo sientas, amor mío. Solo, no vuelvas a apartarme de tu lado.

Castiel lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y su rostro sonrojado por las lágrimas. Se veía precioso, ya que los colores lo adornaban.

—Te lo prometo. No volverá a pasar —dijo Castiel—. Además, no lo quiero. No deseo separarme nunca de ti.

Dean sonrió de lado.

—Soy tu genio y tú eres mi amo. Cumplir tus deseos es mi comando, pero lo último lo dijiste mal. Debes aprender a pedir tus deseos.

Castiel sonrió, sabiendo lo que le pedía.

—Deseo, no separarme nunca de ti.

—Como desees mi amo.

Un beso selló el mágico deseo del chico. Sonrieron en el beso con felicidad de una nueva forma para explorarse, así sintieron el amor de ambos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel lo pensó un momento, mirando hacia un lado. Luego fijó su vista en los verdes.

—Estoy seguro —respondió Castiel.

—No quiero…

—Está bien —interrumpe Castiel—. Has esperado miles de años.

—Para ti son solo unas semanas ¿No es demasiado rápido?

—No, no lo creo, es decir… no lo siento así. Puede ser que esto no es por solo unas semanas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Puede que me gustaras de antes.

—¿Qué?

—En el pasado, puede ser que me gustabas y no lo sabía o estaba demasiado asustado para verlo.

Dean quedó en silencio con la confesión de Castiel. Entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en esa confesión.

—No te tuve la suficiente paciencia. Fui un príncipe engreído, que solo quería satisfacerse a sí mismo…

—Eso…

—No —interrumpió Dean con la mano en alto—. Todo esto no hubiera pasado, si hubiera sido paciente contigo. Mi hermano me lo dijo y no le hice caso. Fui un idiota.

—Tampoco sabías lo que sentías por mí, solo era un esclavo.

—Eras una persona y no me puse en tu lugar.

—No tenías por qué, eras un príncipe.

—Por eso mismo, debí hacerlo. Un buen gobernante se debe a su pueblo y debe conocer a su pueblo. Por eso mi reino fue lo que fue, un reino exitoso y muy feliz.

—Me alegro por eso y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Castiel lo besó otra vez. Dean respondió con adoración y tristeza.

—Entonces, déjame a mí. Yo lo hago —dijo Castiel.

Dean abrió los ojos con sorpresas.

—¿Harías eso?

—Por supuesto —respondió Castiel—. Creo que tengo el suficiente entrenamiento para intentarlo. Al menos que tú no quieras.

—No, no, me gustaría. Estoy seguro, me gustaría.

Castiel lo miró con mucha intensidad.

—Ven, vamos a la cama.

Castiel lo tiró de la mano hasta su habitación en ese palacio hermoso, que algún día sería de ellos, si es que ya no lo era. Las caricias comenzaron sin mucha anticipación a lo que sucedería, o lo que estaban haciendo. Solo se dejaban llevar. Es cierto que Castiel debía tomar el control, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Castiel estaba relajado y quería que sucediera todo de forma natural, no estaba ni pizca, temeroso de nada, cosa que lo sorprendió, porque siempre le provocaba cierto terror estar en la cama semidesnudo, siendo tocado por todas partes, principalmente, para sacarle toda la ropa. A diferencia de todos esos momentos, se sentía bien, se sentía bien estar con Dean con todo lo que eso significaba en esos instantes.

Los besos fogosos sobre su piel, calentaron el ambiente de forma tan exquisita. No recordaba eso con algunas de sus odaliscas. Añoraba tanto a Castiel, no solo su cuerpo, sino absolutamente todo de él. Quería más de su amado y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para obtenerlo, siempre respetándolo como el fantástico ser humano que tenía en sus brazos. Era el momento de demostrar lo enamorado que estaba, por eso su adoración estaba en cada caricia propiciada. Bajo la piel estaba su nombre y de esa forma lo iba a demostrar.

Dean tronó los dedos y apareció un frasquito, el cual se lo pasó a Castiel en sus manos. Castiel sabía, perfectamente, lo que tenía que hacer con él. Sus días de entrenamiento como esclavos serían por fin aprovechados. Embetunó sus dedos y lo dirigió a la entrada de Dean. Este ya estaba desnudo, hace rato estaban desnudos ambos, tocándose con insistencia entre ellos. Ensalivados y todo, Castiel comenzó a preparar a Dean, con bastante seguridad para el alivio del propio Dean. Relajó su trasero todo lo que pudo, para darle el camino necesario a Castiel. Este abrió el paso con mucha anticipación en su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dean abrió las piernas para seguir con su firme intención de entrega. El dedo siguió con mucho cuidado, tanto así, que dolió muy poco. Por lo que veía, Castiel sabía mucho de estas cosas y lo hacía mejor de como él lo hizo la primera vez que lo tomó, y eso que fue guiado por un experto. Sentía tanto orgullo por su pequeño mágico. Es cierto que él era el genio, pero este chico era mágico a su forma de ver. Tener a Castiel encima de él, sintiendo su peso sobre su cuerpo, fue algo muy nuevo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar arriba, no debajo de nadie.

Para Dean, esta fue una nueva y muy grata experiencia. Y también quería que se repitiera muchas veces. El pene dentro de él, abría rincones que dolían, pero que lo llevaban a un placer extremo al mismo tiempo. El ritmo suave marcado por los cuerpos lo hacía sentir tanto, que las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Había esperado muchos siglos este momento.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —preguntó Castiel, deteniéndose.

Dean pareció salir de un trance.

—No, no, sigue por favor —suplicó Dean.

Castiel no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso a Dean, uno que le mandó el alma a volar. Fue maravilloso, estos besos eran diferente a cualquiera que hubiera recibido. La pasión se encendió otra vez y el ritmo se hizo intenso. Los dos gemían muy fuerte con el placer experimentado. Castiel empujó dos veces profundo y Dean se estremeció. El pene entre los estómagos se vació con fuerza, dejando el líquido escurrir. Castiel demoró un poco, pero pudo hacerlo en un grito sofocado por un beso de Dean.

—Eso fue… eso fue… fabuloso… —dijo Dean entrecortados cuando recuperaban el aliento.

—Lo fue —aseguró Castiel— ¿Cambiamos?

Dean sonrió travieso, porque ahora no tenía duda de que Castiel estaba bien con ser follado por él.

—Yo también quiero ese traserito lindo —dijo Dean.

—El tuyo también es… lindo —respondió medio tartamudo Castiel.

—Lo cuidé para ti —dijo Dean con una malicia, la cual provocó que sus entrañas se contrajeran.

El turno de Dean para tomarlo fue muy cuidadoso también, principalmente, porque sabía los puntos exactos donde Castiel llegaba al clímax. Castiel reconocía esas manos, para él, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue tomado por Dean. Solo unos meses desde que escapó al mundo de los grandes edificios y era tecnológica. Ahora era diferente, porque los besos fogosos no daban tregua, besos entre ambos, con participación de ambos y correspondidos.

Fue muy tierno, todo lo tierno que no fue cuando era el príncipe Dean y era el amo de Castiel. La vez que lo tomó a la fuerza, estaba muy enojado con Castiel por escaparse. Debió tenerle paciencia y tratarlo mejor, pero no entendía lo enamorado que estaba del chico. Si lo hubiera entendido en ese instante, quizás esto hubiera pasado hace mucho, hace miles de años atrás, cuando en un mundo de esclavitud, un favorito robaba el corazón de un príncipe, llamado a ser rey. Las cosas no se dieron y lejos de sentirse fracasado, en este instante se sentía dichoso, como si conquistara todo un mundo con sus ejércitos.

Lo cierto es que nunca trató de conquistar a nadie, sino que solo se defendió de los ataques extranjeros y terminaba anexando ese reino al suyo. De esta forma logró un imperio, pero eso se lo contaría después a Castiel. Por ahora, solo quería lamerlo y chupetearlo por cada rincón de su cuerpo mientras estaba dentro de él, y con cada embestida, sentir ese tipo de explosión en la cabeza, que le hacía desearlo cada vez más. Así que por eso, el movimiento se hizo delirante dentro del cuerpo de Castiel. Dean a veces perdía la cabeza cuando estaba con él, Castiel en el pasado, nunca estuvo consciente de esto porque se desconectaba de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ahora, con todos sus sentidos puesto en el otro, veía otra realidad.

Castiel se lo había perdido por poner una pared entre él y Dean. No quiso ver los sentimientos del príncipe y quizás si los hubiera visto, de esta forma tan descarnada, no hubiera huido como lo hizo. Pudo perder un amor verdadero por su tozudez frente a la vida. Creía que sabía lo que quería y en realidad, no sabía que quería esto. Quería a Dean a su lado, lo quería con fuerza y lo experimentado, hizo que abrazara con desesperación ese cuerpo que trataba de controlarse.

Dean reaccionó con el abrazo y pudo mirar a Castiel entremedio de su nube de placer, lo miró a los ojos y ambos se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Pudieron ver todo lo que no vieron antes, lo que estaba ahí, lo que siempre estuvo ahí y no podían ver por sus mentes cegadas. Sonrieron y se besaron mientras sus manos podían rodearlos con amor.

Aunque estaban cansados por las sesiones de sexo, Dean pasó a contarle sus aventuras en el pasado. En realidad, fue muy sorprendente escuchar eso para Castiel, parecía una película de la cual fue parte, pero que tuvo que abandonarla a mitad de su realización. Sentía extraño, pero la forma como lo decía, no parecía ser una gran alegría vivirlo. Pese a esto, fue maravilloso saber que una de las políticas importante del rey, tenía como finalidad, abolir la esclavitud, y lo logró. No fue nada de fácil, porque la economía de su reino estaba muy ligada a la esclavitud, pero lo hizo. Castiel estaba muy orgulloso.

—No era necesario que te disfrazaras de Miguel o hechizar a Sofía para que nos presentara —dijo Castiel en un momento.

—Quizás, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentías por mí.

Estaban abrazados en la cama y Dean acariciaba su cabello.

—Tienes razón, no sabía. Tuve que perderte de esa forma para poder procesarlo.

—A mí me pasó algo parecido —dijo Dean—. La primera vez, fue cuando escapaste al desierto, pero ahí no me di cuenta que te amaba, solo estaba furioso de que me desafiaras y de obligarme a cortarte la cabeza para limpiar mi honor. La segunda vez fue desesperado, en esa caverna supe que si no te encontraba, te perdería para siempre y eso fue… fue… decisivo. No podía vivir sin ti.

—Eso no es cierto, pudiste vivir muchos siglos sin mí.

—Fue, porque sabía que te vería en el futuro, que tenía otra oportunidad, quizás la única. Por eso fui cuidadoso y me disfracé, pero me descubriste ¿Fue cuando te salvé, no?

Castiel sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. En ese momento cuando casi lo atropellan, pudo sentir su esencia, su olor, solo lo supo.

—No tomé en cuenta que tú también sentías lo mismo por mí —siguió Dean con su explicación—. Parecía muy increíble, incluso cuando lo confesaste. No sabes lo asustado que estaba por ser rechazado otra vez.

—No debías asustarte, yo lo entendería.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio?

Los besos volvieron fogosos.

—Es mejor que durmamos. Mañana tengo que trabajar —dijo Castiel.

—Soy un genio súper poderoso y puedo cumplir, todos los deseos que quiera mi amo —dijo Dean con prepotencia.

—Dean —reprochó Castiel.

—¡Es verdad! Puedo crearte un palacio, un imperio ¡Llenarte de piedras preciosas! ¡Incluso viajar al pasado y al futuro o adónde tú quieras, sin alterar ninguna línea temporal!

Castiel abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿En serio puedes hacer todo eso? —preguntó Castiel con la boca abierta.

—Todo lo que tú desees mi amo. Tuve mucho tiempo de entrenamiento mágico —dijo Dean con las manos abiertas como si le mostrara un mundo imaginario.

Castiel se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿En realidad soy tu amo después de tanto tiempo? ¿No tuviste otros amos? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, tú eres el único. Seré tu genio hasta el día en que mueras, pero como tengo pensado darte varios años, no pasará nunca. Podemos ser inmortales hasta que nos aburremos y queramos ser mortales, tener hijos y…

—Tentador… por el momento solo deseo que te duermas a mi lado —respondió Castiel, cortando al eufórico de felicidad.

Dean le dio un beso en la frente y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, sonriendo divertido.

—Como desees mi amo. Tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Castiel rio quedo con las tonteras que se le ocurrían a Dean. Le daba risa, que ahora ninguno de los dos tenía miedo del otro, ni siquiera Dean, quien no dudaba en cumplirle un deseo, el cual podía devolverlo al pasado de nuevo, pero eso no volvería a pasar nunca. Castiel quería a Dean a su lado, porque lo amaba y así tendría que ser.

Y quizás tal vez, algunas veces, solo algunas veces, le pediría un pequeño deseo como antojo divertido.

**Fin.-**

Holaaaaa, ¡por fin terminé! Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron esta historia y esta serie de fics sobre príncipes caídos por amor. Me alegra mucho poder darles un final bastante mágico. Espero que les guste mucho y gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que dejan.

**Author's Note:**

> Como gustó el fic del príncipe, se me ocurrió hacer una serie y este es el tercer fic. No tiene el mismo tono de los otros dos anteriores y es bastante diferente. Espero les guste.


End file.
